Terre Promise
by Nekojul
Summary: UA. Clad est un jeune chasseur de contrat qui va devoir affronter son idole sur une affaire qui décidera de sa vie et de celle de sa société. Mais au delà de la confrontation, d’autres sentiments risquent de naître. Q'est-ce que la Terre Promise ?
1. Levé de rideau

**Terre Promise**

Disclaimers : Merci à Square Enix de me prêter Clad, Séphiroth et tout les autres, le temps d'une histoire !

Résumé : Clad est un jeune chasseur de contrat qui va devoir affronter son idole sur une affaire qui décidera de sa vie et de celle de sa société. Mais par delà la confrontation, d'autres sentiments risque de naître. La Terre Promise, quelle est-elle vraiment ?

Couple : Clad/ Séphiroth Et oui attention c'est un slash, un yaoi, un truc entre garçon donc les homophobes merci d'aller chercher une autre fic !

Genre : Stratégie, Amour, Humour, Action

Rating : M, bah oui je sais écrire que ça… Lemon powaaaa !

Note : C'est un UA et les persos sont en partie OOC ! Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de parution, je pense que ce sera toute les semaines ou toutes les 2 semaines... Je m'excuse d'avance !

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voilà comme promis sur mon profil (si jamais il y a des gens qui lisent les profils…) je poste ma première fic solo sur Clad et Séphy chéri ! Le scénario a mis du temps a venir à moi, mais bon au moins l'histoire a un squelette digne de ce nom ! J'ai remarqué qu'en fait il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur FF7, j'espère que je trouverais des lecteurs quand même… Hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, j'ai fait une UA mais j'ai fait en sorte de garder au maximum le plus de référence possible, si vous les retrouvez (pour les moins évidente) faite m'en part, ça me fera plaisir ! _

_Pareil pour les persos, bien que j'ai rejouer au jeu il n'y a pas longtemps, je préfère les mettre OOC, je veux pas de plaintes comme quoi j'ai déformé la personnalité du perso préféré de quelqu'un ! _

_Et pour les fan d'Aerith… Je vous demanderai juste d'être patient, elle est mon perso préféré justement et du coup, elle a un rôle bien particulier… _

_Enfin, un énorme merci à ma moitié, ma fiancée, mon amour, ma béta na moi qui fait un super boulot et qui me manque beaucoup ! __**Redblesskid**__, je t'aimeuh ! _

_Bon cessons le bla bla ! Place à l'histoire !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 1 : Levé de rideau**

« …Donc pour le bilan de cette année nous sommes fiers de vous annoncer que nous avons dépassé nos prévisions et ce grâce à l'énorme travail fournit par vos équipes. Je laisse maintenant au Président de la Shinra Corp. le soin de terminer cette réunion. »

Sur ces mots Clad regarda Reno, le chef de projet se rassoir tranquillement. Tous les deux ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup appréciés, la concurrence dans laquelle chaque employé était plongé ne leur laissait que le temps de s'insulter dans les couloirs. Mais malgré cela, Clad n'était pas du genre rancunier, il était le meilleur, il le savait. Mais alors pourquoi était-ce Reno qui avait eu le poste de chef de section ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts et se tourna vers le Président. C'était un homme qui se faisait vieux dans ce business, comprenez environ 50 ans. Il ne faisait que superviser les contrats et les missions. Le mordant légendaire qu'on lui attribuait était parti en fumée le jour où il avait accepté le poste de Président.

« Merci, Reno, et encore félicitations pour votre promotion. Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos efforts fournis cette année. Comme vous le savez, cette année est ma 20ème année dans l'entreprise et compte tenu des circonstances actuelles je me vois dans l'obligation de me retirer et de laisser la place aux esprits plus jeunes, plus ouverts… »

Il y eu un long silence dans la grande salle de réunion, tous se regardaient en chien de faïence pour savoir lequel allait être désigné comme nouveau dirigeant. Reno eut l'air horrifié, comme si on lui avait annoncé la mort de quelqu'un. Clad eut un léger sourire et fixa le Président. Celui-ci le regardait aussi et lui fit un sourire explicite.

« J'ai donc le plaisir aujourd'hui de vous annoncer que le nouveau Président de Shinra Corp est Rufus. »

Tous les regards se retournèrent de l'autre côté de la table où Rufus, les cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval et portant un costume blanc de grand couturier se leva et posa ses mains sur la table avec un sourire de prédateur.

« Merci de votre confiance, Monsieur. Je vous promets de faire autant si ce n'est mieux que ce que nous avons effectué cette année.

- Je n'en doute pas. La cérémonie de passation aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Sur ce Messieurs, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne fin de semaine. »

Tous se levèrent bruyamment. Clad resta assis captant certains chuchotement « Le fils du Président, ça c'est une surprise… pfff » « C'est sûr avec un papa pareil moi aussi je serai président ! »

Clad soupira et rassembla ses affaires. Reno passa à côté de lui, toujours la mine effarée. Au moins, il n'allait pas l'entendre pendant un moment. Clad sortit de la grande salle de conférence et se dirigea vers les WC. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul il s'agrippa au lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Le jeune homme blond aux yeux d'un bleu irréel le regardait d'un air pathétique. Décidément son visage ne reflétait jamais ce qu'il ressentait. Il inspira profondément, leva les yeux au ciel et se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été nommé ? La plupart de ses collègues avait eu au moins une prime à défaut d'un poste, mais lui… Rien ! Son équipe avait décroché le plus gros contrat, rachetant une société d'électricité aux Etats-Unis qui leur fit faire le quart de leur chiffre d'affaire de l'année ! Il avait mis toutes ses trippes dans ce putain de contrat !

Après s'être calmé les nerfs il retourna en direction de son bureau.

Arrivé à quelques pas, une tornade brune apparu devant lui.

« M. Strife ! J'ai appris pour M. Rufus… Je suis vraiment désolée, décidément vous n'avez pas eu de chance ! Vous vous êtes pourtant donné tellement de mal ! »

Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, c'est toujours à ça que servent les bonnes secrétaires. Clad leva les yeux au ciel puis écartant la jeune femme qui s'était un peu trop collé à lui.

« Merci Tifa… Euh des messages ?

- Oui M. Rufus est passé mais il a juste laissé une enveloppe sur votre bureau. Pour la cérémonie je pense.

- D'accord. Merci Tifa. Pouvez-vous me faire apporter un déjeuner, je n'aurai pas le temps de sortir.

- Bien sûr ! »

Sur ce, la jeune femme partit tout souriante à son bureau. Clad ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, encore une fois, elle avait mis une jupe beaucoup trop courte et une chemise blanche transparente faisant ressortir sa poitrine relativement corpulente… Il sourit et partit dans son bureau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe et ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle était cachetée avec écrit confidentiel sur le côté. Il alla consulter ses e-mails. Plusieurs de ses collègues avait fait une chaîne pour se soutenir de la nomination du fils du Président. Reno lui en avait écrit un personnel :

_Désolé vieux, tu feras jamais mieux que notre cher Sephiroth de toute façon et tu sais pertinemment qu'à part en étant le fils du vieux ou en étant dans ses petits papiers, tu n'arriveras à rien. Et vu que tu n'es pas à la hauteur… _

Hum… Trop gentil, vraiment. Sephiroth, hein ? Forcément comparé à l'homme qui a fait connaitre l'entreprise en quelques années décrochant tous les contrats les uns après les autres… Clad faisait pâle figure avec son petit contrat… Pourtant il avait toujours gardé ce modèle en tête. Pendant ses études on lui avait vaguement parlé de la Shinra et de Sephiroth, le chasseur de contrat. Il s'était renseigné sur cet homme et avait suivi ses pas mais en vain. Sephiroth était intouchable d'autant plus qu'il avait monté sa propre entreprise, Jenova Corp., et raflait les contrats des autres entreprises, les faisant couler les unes après les autres. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait jamais touché à la Shinra. Clad avait su qu'un des envoyés de la Jenova était contre lui pour le contrat aux Etats-Unis. Et c'est pour ça que Clad avait fait des pieds et des mains pour le décrocher, et y arriver… Ca devait être la première fois qu'une personne en concurrence avec la Jenova gagnait un contrat… Mais apparemment ce n'était pas assez. Les rapides félicitations passées, il avait repris ses autres affaires en cours comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas du genre à réclamer.

On frappa à la porte vitrée ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Tifa tenait un sac provenant de chez le traiteur de la rue en bas de l'immeuble. Elle affichait un grand sourire et plongea ses yeux marron dans ceux bleu-turquoise de son patron. Il était magnifique, et son air nonchalant rajoutait du mystère à sa beauté. Il ne portait pourtant qu'une chemise blanche et son pantalon de costume, le building étant surchauffé (et heureusement pour Tifa qui ne s'habillait que trop peu !) Clad préférait laisser sa cravate et sa veste sur le petit canapé du bureau.

« Salade du chef et vos sandwichs habituels ! Je vous ai aussi pris un café et une douceur… »

Le dernier mot était plein de sous-entendus qui n'échappèrent pas à Clad qui réprima un sourire.

- Merci, Tifa. Je vous appelle si j'ai besoin.

La jeune fille parut déçue, fit une petite moue et se retourna de façon féline, quittant le bureau lentement et ferma la porte en se penchant assez pour que Clad est une jolie vue sur sa poitrine.

« La pauvre si elle savait ! Si seulement ma secrétaire était aussi sexy ! »

Clad sursauta et se tourna vers la porte du fond de son bureau. Cid, son meilleur ami et collègue se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte faisant la connexion entre leurs bureaux. L'un s'occupant des contrats et l'autre de la comptabilité, les bureaux étaient connecté pour plus de facilités.

- Tu sais que tu es censé passer au moins par l'interphone ou à défaut, de frapper à la porte ?

- Ouais mais c'est beaucoup moins marrant ! Le jeune comptable poussa la veste et s'installa dans le canapé, les bras écartés et une cigarette à la bouche. C'était un homme plutôt baraqué, blond aux cheveux très courts, les yeux marron et l'air un peu sauvage, mais toujours souriant.

- Alors cette réunion ? A part la super nomination trop pas surprise du fifils à papa, rien d'autre ?

- Non, t'aurais dû voir la tête de Reno, ça valait le détour !

- Putain ! J'y crois pas qu'ils t'aient rien filé ! Franchement ils abusent !

Clad ne répondit pas. La journée allait être longue si même son meilleur pote s'y mettait…

-Bref, tu veux sortir ce soir ? Ca fait une paie ! On pourrait inviter Vince ! Enfin je sais bien que vous deux c'est plus ça mais…

Clad sourit.

- De quoi tu parles, on est amis c'est tout…

- Ouais ben j'espère que tu fais pas ce genre de truc avec tous tes amis sinon, j'en suis plus, c'est clair ? Tu veux pas inviter Tifa aussi ?

- Tu te rends compte que si je fais ça elle va ME coller toute la soirée et toi tu baveras devant son magnifique décolté et une de ses mini-jupes… ?

Cid pris le temps de réfléchir…

- Ouais, laisse tomber, un jour je l'inviterai…

Clad haussa les épaules et sourit. Ses yeux retombèrent sur l'enveloppe. Voyant le cachet et le signe « confidentiel » il fronça les sourcils.

Cid le remarqua et se leva.

- Bon, je te tiens au courant, je vais voir Vince !

- Hn.

Clad pris son couteau et décacheta l'enveloppe.

_,_

_Au vue de vos efforts ce dernier trimestre nous vous proposons de participer à une mission de la plus haute importance. Vous êtes à ce jour, le meilleur chasseur de contrat de la Shinra Corp. et nous voulons utiliser vos qualités pour cette mission. Seulement ce contrat n'est pas encore sur le marché, c'est pourquoi votre mission sera confidentielle. _

_Je vous demande de vous présenter au bureau du Président à 15h ce vendredi. _

_Cordialement,_

_Rufus, Président de Shinra Corp._

Clad emmena la lettre au broyeur à papier. Il sourit doucement. Enfin on reconnaissait sa valeur. Mais il devrait utiliser ses dons dans le secret et donc s'éloigner de son modèle… Tant pis, la récompense arrivera surement plus tard… Il retourna à son bureau et déjeuna rapidement. En quelques heures il avait clôturé quelques dossiers et à 15h il les déposa sur le bureau de Tifa.

- J'ai besoin du résumé de ses cas. Je compte sur vous.

Elle lui sortit son plus beau sourire mais l'effaça assez vite voyant le regard soucieux de son patron.

- J'ai une réunion, prenez les messages.

Il prit sa pochette, sa veste et sa cravate et couru dans l'ascenseur. Faisant vite fait un nœud, il enfila sa veste, il se regarda dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. Toujours ce regard inexpressif et ses cheveux blonds coiffés à la va-vite.

Arriver devant le bureau du Président il leva la main pour frapper quand il entendit :

- Vous êtes en retard…

- Veuillez m'excuser.

Silence.

- Pas de justification ? C'est ça qui me plait chez vous, Clad, pas de fioriture, juste l'essentiel, les faits, froids et objectifs…

Clad observa le jeune homme de son âge lui parler comme s'il en avait 30 de plus. Et patienta.

- Donc je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de trace écrite de ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler… Je compte sur votre discrétion.

Clad continua d'attendre… Oui vraiment, parler pour ne rien dire, il n'aimait pas ça.

Rufus s'assit dans le grand fauteuil du bureau et montra les autres en face de lui, l'invitant à s'assoir.

Clad s'approcha ne lâchant pas des yeux son supérieur et s'assit nonchalamment.

- Oui, vraiment terrifiant ce regard, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Le chasseur au cœur de glace qui suit le destin d'un autre… Sephiroth. Mais peut être est-il temps que vous écriviez votre propre légende.

_Heureusement qu'il a dit ne pas aimer les fioritures sinon on s'en sortirait pas,_ pensa Clad.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, M. le Président, pouvons nous en venir à cette mission ?

L'autre scanna littéralement son vis-à-vis et croisa ses mains sur le bureau.

- Oui… Ce projet se nomme « Terre Promise ». Il se trouve que les Russes en creusant un peu trop profondément ont trouvé un minerai jusqu'alors inconnu. Ce minerai a été analysé dans le plus grand secret et seules quelques personnes sont au courant des résultats. Ils ont nommés ce minerai « materia » et il se trouve qu'une seule pierre de ce minerai peu alimenter une grande ville pour plusieurs générations et est complètement naturelle. Si notre entreprise pouvait avoir des parts de ce marché voire l'avoir exclusivement, la Shinra Corp. s'élèverait au rang mondial et pourrait dominer le monde du business en matière d'énergie !

Rufus avait dit cela avec un éclair dans les yeux qui fit frissonner Clad intérieurement.

- Votre mission est d'aller récupérer ce contrat avec les Russes. Ils tiennent les puits de materia secrets mais les négociations avec certaines entreprises ont commencé. Vous allez racheter cette entreprise, la Mako Tech. Vous avez carte blanche bien sûr, s'il faut sacrifier d'autres contrats en marche ou faire plonger les concurrents, je compte sur vous et votre équipe.

Clad mesura l'ampleur de la situation. En plus de ne pas le faire monter en grade, on lui demandait d'aller traiter la mission la plus délicate possible. Un seul faux pas et la Shinra Corp. coulerait par sa faute….

Rufus devinant ses pensées rajouta d'un air de pas y toucher :

- Bien sûr si cette affaire est un succès vous serez mis sous les projecteurs et probablement propulser au même rang que Sephiroth… En plus du joli chèque qui se trouve ici et qui n'est qu'un acompte.

Il poussa un papier vers Clad qui l'ouvrit. La somme était assez conséquente et même si Clad n'avait aucun intérêt pour l'argent, il n'en manquait vraiment pas, l'échange lui parut intéressant.

- Et en cas d'échec ? Tenta-t-il.

- Je pense que vous mesurer très bien les dégâts que cela pourrait faire… Et dans ce cas là aussi, croyez moi, on saura qui vous êtes et votre vie deviendra un enfer…

Cet homme était vraiment effrayant, Clad retint son souffle et mis le chèque dans sa poche de chemise.

- J'accepte. Et je réussirai.

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de Rufus était diabolique. Pendant quelques secondes Clad se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé en plein dans un piège. Au même moment, Rufus reçu un appel.

- Monsieur, c'est M. Sephiroth en visio-conférence, il désire vous parler.

- Passez-le sur la télé-conf privée du bureau.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Clad se leva afin de sortir quand Rufus lui fit signe de se rassoir. Sur l'écran qui était au mur derrière Rufus un homme en costume noir apparu. Il avait les cheveux blonds presque blancs très longs attachés en catogan. Seules quelques longues mèches parsemaient son magnifique visage aux traits fins et aux yeux du même bleu-turquoise que ceux de Clad. Clad déglutit lentement et ne put détacher ses yeux de l'image, comme hypnotisé par cet homme au charisme transcendant même les ondes vidéo.

- Bonjour Sephiroth.

- Rufus. Je pensais te parler en privé…

Sa voix était grave et chaude, Clad en frissonna.

- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est un homme de confiance.

Sephiroth leva un sourcil et observa Clad en plissant légèrement les yeux…

- Hn… Je voulais juste t'annoncer que je suis sur le contrat que tu convoites chez les Russes… Personnellement. Donc j'espère que ton poulain est prêt à perdre.

Rufus sourit.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour nous. Merci d'être aussi fair-play.

- Je ne le suis pas, toutes les autres compagnies aussi sont au courant et la plupart se sont déjà retirées. Mais je me doutais que tu relèverais le défi, même au point de faire couler ta boîte alors que tu viens de reprendre le flambeau… Sur ce.

Et Sephiroth coupa la connexion. Clad encore sous le choc regardait dans le vague. Il allait devoir se mesurer à Sephiroth en personne… En était-il capable ? Et pourquoi ce gars était-il encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs d'étudiants ? Soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis hein ? Là ça risquait d'être très dangereux…

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous. Vous avez un sang froid à nul autre pareil, ça peu au moins le déstabiliser.

_Tu veux être dans ma tête pour voir si j'ai un tel sang-froid ?!_ Pensa Clad très fort en serrant la mâchoire.

- Après c'est à vous de trouver le bon moment pour attaquer. Et quoi utiliser… Je m'en serais bien occupé moi-même mais Sephiroth connait mes stratégies par cœur. J'avais besoin du meilleur et de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas encore connu ou même trop élevé pour lui faire croire qu'il a déjà gagné la partie.

- Vous aviez planifiez ça depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

Rufus eut un large sourire.

- L'année de l'entrée de votre promotion dans l'entreprise fut l'année où la materia a été découverte… Vous en déduisez ce que vous voulez… Je vous prie de prendre congé maintenant. Je vous ferais savoir les détails par notre agent-secret grâce à qui nous avons découvert tous cela. Une génie de l'informatique et de l'infiltration du nom de Youffie. Elle vous contactera très bientôt. Je tiens juste à vous prévenir, elle est un peu…spéciale…

Clad leva un sourcil. Rufus lui montra la porte d'un geste de la main.

- M. le Président.

- M. Strife.

De retour dans son bureau Clad s'affala sur la chaise desserra sa cravate et enleva sa veste qui tomba par terre. Il s'étira et mis ses mains derrière la tête observant le plafond.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées réfléchissant aux stratégies de bases… Non, celles-là, Sephiroth les connaissait forcément, il fallait innover, changer, contourner les principes fondamentaux avec cet homme hors du commun… Hors du commun sous tout les plans d'ailleurs…

On frappa à la porte du fond. Cid entra doucement un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est Ok pour Vince ! Il finit un truc au service des renseignements, une nouvelle, je sais pas quoi j'ai rien compris… Bref ! 22h au Canyon Cosmos.

Cid observa son ami qui était resté dans la même position mais qui avait juste tourné la tête pour voir son ami. Il faisait toujours ça, regarder la personne qui lui parlait droit dans les yeux. Ce qui énervait parfois, intimidait souvent, gênait de temps en temps. Ses yeux avaient vraiment une couleur intense et cela pouvait choquer au premier abord.

- Bah vieux, ça va pas ?

- Je ferai une réunion bientôt avec les membres principaux de mon équipe… Mais autant te le dire…. On est dans la merde…

- Oh… Bah on verra ça la semaine prochaine, pour l'instant ce soir c'est filles, alcools, billards, danse et délire à donf !

Cid avait dit ça en commençant une danse de la victoire assez ridicule… Clad se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réprimant un rire. Cid se rendit compte de son ridicule : le bureau de Clad était en vitres transparentes, tout le service l'avait donc vu… Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et eut un sourire de gamin. Clad sourit puis redevint sérieux. Oui, il allait profiter ce soir, après tout, les mois qui allaient suivre allaient être rudes…

* * *

_Alors alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce début ? Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt pour la suite ! _


	2. Egarements

Bonjour à tous !

Alors... C'est ce qu'on appelle un échec critique... lol Nan plus sérieusement, s'il y a quelqu'un qui lit la fic, bah voilà la suite, je vais pas faire ma relou à vous demander des reviews. (et ça rime en plus !) Donc voilà, si vous voulez me laisser un commentaire hésitez pas quand même ! (Nan que je sache si c'est vraiment pourri, promis, pour le bien du monde de la fanfiction, j'arrêterai d'écrire ! T_T ) J'ai même mis un lemon ici, bon je vais peut être perdre encore plus de lecteur, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire, je vous assure !

Bon fini les bla bla ! Place à l'histoire ! Je vous retrouve à la fin !

* * *

**Egarements**

Clad était rentré vers 19h chez lui. Il n'avait pas voulu faire d'heures supplémentaires même s'il avait encore quelques dossiers en retard… Après tout sa prochaine mission était juste capitale pour l'entreprise et ne lui prenait pas du tout toute sa concentration ! Il avait passé le reste de son après-midi à écrire son discours pour la réunion avec son équipe… Sans grand succès. Il n'était pas très bon orateur mais ses actes plus que ses paroles motivaient toujours ses troupes. Et tout le monde l'appréciait, sûrement parce qu'il ne se mêlait pas de la vie des autres et que sa présence était toujours rassurante. Il mettait un point d'honneur à bien traiter ses collègues et inférieurs. Il avait réussi à faire aménager un salon détente à son étage pour son équipe et ne les obligeait pas à porter leurs uniformes. _Heureusement pour Cid et Tifa…_

Quoiqu'il en soit une fois arrivé chez lui, Clad déposa sa serviette, sa cravate et sa veste sur le canapé et s'effondra à côté. Il avait investi dans un loft au centre de la ville, là où étaient les anciennes usines. Chaque bâtiment avait été réaménagé et celui de Clad se trouvait être le plus en hauteur et aussi le plus vaste… L'entrée débouchait sur un immense salon avec un canapé en cuir noir qui faisait face à un écran plasma dernière génération. A droite une cuisine ouverte permettait de regarder la télé tout en préparant à manger. Sur la gauche se trouvait un escalier dont les marches sortaient du mur qui menait à la mezzanine où se trouvait sa chambre et la salle de bain. La mezzanine étant un peu en retrait par rapport au salon de façon à ce qu'on puisse voir se qui s'y passe. La salle de bain avait été rajoutée sur la mezzanine par pur caprice. Le renfoncement étant trop important Clad y fit également faire un dressing. Le tout était décoré avec goût mais peu de couleur, le gris, le bleu métallique et le marron se mélangeait agréablement donnant à la fois une impression de froid et de chaleur.

Assis sur le canapé, Clad compta mentalement jusqu'à trois avec un sourire aux lèvres et se prépara au choc. Et trois secondes plus tard un énorme chien à la crinière rousse lui sauta dessus, le léchant partout.

- Du calme RedXIII ! Je sais que c'est rare que je rentre tôt mais quand même !

Le chien se calma immédiatement et s'assit face à son maître le regardant comme s'il le comprenait. C'était un magnifique chien croisé avec un lion, une race très rare et interdite mais Clad l'avait recueilli quand il n'était qu'un chiot. Il n'a jamais pu se résoudre à le donner aux autorités qui l'auraient emmené dans un laboratoire pour faire pleins d'expériences sur lui. Ce chien était intelligent et portait des cicatrices profondes. Quand il l'avait trouvé, deux autres cadavres de chiot-lion était à côté de lui, et lui-même n'était pas en bon état. La mère avait dû attaquer ses petits, morte de faim ou apeurée par le danger… Dans tous les cas les cicatrices parsemaient son poil rouge de rayures jaunes. C'était un gros calibre, deux fois la taille d'un labrador. Clad lui flatta l'encolure et se leva pour lui donner à manger. Il avala vite fait quelque chose en regardant la chaîne d'informations économiques sans vraiment l'écouter et vers 20h il regarda RedXIII tranquillement endormi sur ses genoux.

- Arrête de faire semblant de dormir !

Le chien ne releva qu'un seul œil vers son maître et se releva doucement, allant prendre sa laisse dans sa gueule et s'asseyant dans l'entrée en attendant que Clad ai fini de mettre sa veste. Celui-ci pris ses clefs, la laisse mais ne l'attacha pas au cou du chien, il n'en avait pas besoin mais si jamais un policier le voyait se balader comme ça…

Après leur promenade habituelle, Clad partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche brûlante. L'eau coulant sur son corps fut une bénédiction, pendant cinq minutes il ne pensa plus à rien. Dix minutes après s'être lavé il serra une serviette autour de sa taille et alla dans sa chambre s'habiller. Boxer noir, pantalon noir… Quelle chemise il allait mettre ce soir ? Le Canyon Cosmos était plutôt un bar calme et sobre… Va pour une chemise noire. Il se regarda vite fait dans le grand miroir du dressing et fut plutôt satisfait du résultat. Il regarda l'heure : 21h30 passée… Il était temps de se mettre en marche. Son portable sonna.

- Clad, c'est Cid, je suis déjà arrivée et… Oh ! Salut !... Et euh, qu'est-ce que je disais, ouais, bah je prends un carré vers le fond, je t'attends, t'arrives dans combien de temps ?

- Je suis là dans dix minutes.

- Ok ! A toute !

Clad raccrocha et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en souriant. Sacré Cid.

10 minutes plus tard il était devant le club, le vigil lui fit un signe de tête et il passa devant la file d'une centaine personnes qui attendaient. L'ambiance chaude et sobre du Canyon Cosmos le détendit un peu. Il vit Cid lui faire signe tout au fond. Il allait devoir passer par la piste de danse déjà pleine alors qu'il n'était même pas 22h… Plusieurs jeunes femmes se frottèrent à lui tentant de le faire danser avec elles mais sans succès. Le bel éphèbe continua d'avancer en les repoussant poliment d'un sourire beaucoup trop craquant pour sa propre survie. Arrivé sur le canapé en cuir couleur terre cuite, il s'écroula avec grâce et soupira profondément. Cid mort de rire à côté de lui tenait une jeune demoiselle par la taille. Clad n'y fit même pas attention, il savait que dans peu de temps une autre prendrait sa place. Et en effet, une fois son fou rire arrêté, Cid vit passé une autre jeune femme très charmante et la regarda comme un chasseur regarde sa proie. Ca n'a pas plu à celle assise à son côté qui le bouscula et s'en alla.

- Bah de toute façon, elle parlait pas beaucoup.

- Oh ! Et ça te dérangeait ?

Cid lança son poing sur l'épaule de son ami, le frôlant finalement gentiment. Et lui fit un grand sourire.

Clad mit ses mains dans ses poches et commanda un soda-whisky au serveur qui passait.

- Bon alors, fais pas cette tête ! On est là pour s'amuser et oublier le boulot !

- Hn. Enfin quand tu auras entendu la réunion tu diras plus ça…

- Tu peux pas me dire maintenant ?

- Non.

Cid fit une moue exagéré et rit au nez de son ami.

- Ah t'es tellement froid Clad ! Je me demande ce que te trouve Tifa !

Clad sourit en pensant à sa secrétaire. Lui aussi se demandait ce qu'on lui trouvait mais apparemment on ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Déjà deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent vers eux en gloussant. _Oh mon dieu… C'est parti…_ Pensa Clad en lançant un regard désespéré vers Cid.

- Dites donc vous deux, vous voulez pas venir danser ? On est que toutes les deux et on voudrait un peu de compagnie…

Clad leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à les envoyer paître, il n'était pas d'humeur à être poli ce soir…

Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, une ombre apparut derrière les deux jeunes femmes. Puis deux mains se posèrent sur leurs épaules. Elles sursautèrent en criant.

- Oh pardonnez-moi, mesdemoiselles…

Mais les deux jeunes filles étaient déjà parties en les traitant de fous dégénérés…

- Merci Vince ! Lança Cid. Nan mais attendez Mesdemoiselles ! Il plaisantait ! Je suis pas avec eux !!

Vince en question se tourna lentement vers lui. Clad ne put s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment magnifique dans cette chemise rouge pourpre qui donnait un magnifique contraste avec ses cheveux noirs longs et fin, détaché retenus seulement par un bandeau du même rouge. Son visage opalin était parsemé de mèches brunes affinant encore plus ses traits.

- Hum… Il a l'air encore plus fou en faisant ça, non ? Demanda Vincent en s'asseyant à côté de Clad.

- C'est Cid…

Clad pouvait sentir le parfum de Vincent près de lui, il ferma les yeux se souvenant de cette odeur et d'autres circonstances… Vincent s'en rendit compte mais se contenta de sourire.

- Il parait qu'on va avoir une réunion pas très sympathique dans la semaine ?

Clad rouvrit les yeux. Le serveur arriva avec son verre, Vincent en profita pour commander un Bloody-Mary.

- Je ne préfère pas en parler ce soir… Mais tu es au service des informations non ? Si tu as bien fait ton travail, tu devrais savoir.

- Ah ! Même hors du boulot tu me mets la pression ! T'es dur comme chef !

- Mais ?

- Mais bien sûr que je suis au courant. La venue de cette nouvelle n'a fait que confirmer les pistes que j'avais déjà.

- Youffie c'est ça ?

- Oui. Une japonaise, un crack de l'informatique. Mais un peu bizarre quand même… Enfin tu la rencontreras bien assez tôt !

- Hn.

Une légère tension s'installa entre les deux hommes, le silence se fit. Pas un silence gênant, non un silence plein de souvenirs, de courant statique. Cid revint peu de temps après… Seul. Les deux autres sirotaient leur boisson tranquillement.

- Nan mais j'y crois pas ! Elles ont pas voulu revenir ! Vince !

Vincent sourit doucement et se tourna vers lui.

- Allez viens, je t'invite à danser, on va à la chasse !

- Woé ! Doucement vieux hein ! Je suis pas de ce bord là moi !

L'autre s'approcha félinement de lui, les mains dans les poches et murmura à son oreille :

- C'est bien dommage…

Cid fit un bon en arrière en mode combat. Vincent et Clad explosèrent de rire.

- Tu viens Clad ?

- Je passe.

Vincent eut un air légèrement déçu mais se retourna et embarqua Cid sur la piste. Clad n'aimait pas trop danser, il préférait regarder. En outre son regard se posa un peu trop sur la silhouette rouge un peu plus loin… Cela faisait un mois qu'ils avaient rompu, Clad avait du mal à faire la part des choses entre son boulot et sa vie privée. Et Vincent étant un de ses collaborateurs les plus proches, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Et cela nuisait considérablement à son image de chef froid et autoritaire. Mais les faits étaient là : il ressentait encore quelque chose pour Vincent… Il soupira et but une gorgée de whisky-coca. Un jeune homme se présenta vers lui.

- Excusez-moi mais, je vois que vous êtes seul, que vous ne danser pas et moi non plus alors… On peut peut-être se tenir compagnie ?

Clad le détailla, plutôt mignon, habillé en chemise manche courte blanche, les yeux noisettes et les cheveux bruns. Après tout, il était là pour penser à autre chose, et les deux autres étaient en train de s'amuser, Cid avait d'ailleurs une jolie prise et Vincent aussi, une femme d'ailleurs. Clad savait qu'il jouait dans les deux camps, mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait avec une femme ça l'énervait encore plus. Il fit signe au jeune homme de s'assoir.

- Je m'appelle Tseng. Enchanté.

- Clad.

Ils se serrèrent la main et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Clad se détendit peu à peu. Tseng était journaliste dans un grand journal et passait ses journées à cavaler partout à la recherche de scoop. Clad lui parla vite fait de la Shinra, ne s'attardant pas. Au bout d'une heure, les deux hommes étaient très proches, l'heure avançant, le volume de la musique augmenta. Vincent et Cid revinrent épuisés. Cid s'assit à côté du nouvel arrivant se présentant chaleureusement. Vincent resta debout un moment, un regard indescriptible sur le visage. Il faut dire que l'inconnu s'était assis de sorte que son bras passait derrière Clad sur la banquette, donnant l'illusion qu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Il n'apprécia pas beaucoup. L'autre l'observa et lui lança un regard éloquent. Vincent sourit doucement. Ah et Clad qui ne voyait rien ! Vincent vint s'assoir de l'autre côté de Clad, calant sa cuisse contre la sienne pour serrer la main de cet inconnu, Tseng donc.

Clad se sentit un peu trop… proche des deux hommes et se leva d'un coup, le rouge aux joues.

- Je reviens.

Et il partit en direction des toilettes.

- Il n'est donc pas libre ? Demanda Tseng en affrontant Vincent du regard.

- Tout dépend… Mais je vous souhaite bon courage, il n'a même pas remarqué que vous le draguiez ouvertement depuis tout à l'heure… C'est un peu, comment dire, « mauvais » pour une technique de drague, non ?

La colère se lut sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il se leva et partit chercher une autre table sous le regard insistant de Vincent. Cid qui ne pouvait plus se retenir, explosa de rire. Vincent sourit allègrement. Clad revint les mains dans les poches refusant encore d'autres invitations à danser. Et demanda :

- Et Tseng ?

- Il a rejoint des amis apparemment… Dit Vincent alors que Cid ne pouvait pas avancer deux mots.

Clad leva un sourcil, soupira et s'assit à côté de Vincent. La soirée continua tranquillement, ils buent plus que de raison si bien que Clad avait la tête qui tournait et le parfum de Vincent l'enivrait encore plus… Ou était-ce une réaction de l'alcool ? Cid partit rejoindre une superbe jeune femme sur la piste, laissant les deux autres seuls à la table. Ils parlèrent beaucoup se rapprochant, se frôlant intentionnellement les mains, les cuisses.

- Cette mission risque d'être compliquée… Tu t'en doutes déjà mais tu as mon soutien. Youffie a plus d'informations que moi mais je te serais utile sur le terrain je pense.

Clad sourit. Il savait que si Vincent venait avec lui, il ne pourrait pas se concentrer, il perdait ses moyens face à ses yeux noirs et les traits de son visage si fin… Il ne dit rien et continua de le dévisager.

Vincent plongea ses yeux dans le bleu turquoise de ceux de Clad et ne put s'empêcher de caresser doucement sa joue. Clad ne cilla pas.

- Enfin je peux te soutenir autrement pour ce soir si tu le souhaites…

Une petite voix au fond de Clad lui hurlait de ne pas céder à ses avances mais l'alcool et ses sentiments refoulés furent plus fort. Il se pencha doucement, appuyant sa joue sur la main un peu froide de Vincent et vint poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Vincent ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser, passant sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de Clad pour enfin aller chercher sa jumelle. Une vague de désir monta chez les deux hommes. Clad mit fin au baiser avec peine et regret, faisant grogner Vincent.

Le problème avec Clad, c'est qu'il fallait toujours prendre les devants et passer par des chemins détournés pour ne pas le brusquer… Vincent le savait.

- Je crois que tu as encore une chemise à moi chez toi… Je peux passer la prendre ce soir ?

Mouais pas terrible et vraiment faux… L'alcool ne rend vraiment ni intelligent, ni subtil…

Clad sourit et acquiesça. Ils se levèrent ensemble, Vincent alla prévenir Cid et Clad régla les consommations. Cid leur fit signe vite fait, trop occupé avec la jeune femme.

Arrivé devant le loft de Clad, Vincent lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'il se retourne. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, le plaquant sur la porte et commença à embrasser son cou. Clad retint un gémissement. Sa main chercha la poignée de la porte, il l'ouvrit et rentra sous les assauts de Vincent qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Il lui défit sa chemise en montant les escaliers, enleva la sienne une fois en haut et tout en continuant à embrasser Clad, l'allongea sur le lit. Il était à sa merci et il ne faisait que profiter de la situation, chaque baiser le faisait frissonner, chaque caresse accentuait son désir. Vincent retira chaussures et chaussettes et remonta doucement sur le ventre du blond. Ses cheveux fins firent frissonner Clad qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Il embrassa les abdos saillant de Clad et défit la ceinture. Ses mains glissèrent sous le pantalon et le boxer noir. Clad leva les hanches pour l'aide à les enlever. En remontant il caressa ses cuisses et une de ses mains vint se poser sur son érection. Clad gémit enfin sans retenu, Vincent eu un sourire sur le visage et regarda son amant dans les yeux. Clad passa une main dans les cheveux noirs et lui sourit. Vincent embrassa la paume de sa main et baissa la tête, léchant le membre érigé. Quand il le prit en bouche et qu'il commença un lent va et vient, Clad s'accrocha aux draps, se mordit la lèvre et grogna de plaisir. Vincent remonta et embrassa les lèvres rougies. Clad en profita pour lui défaire sa ceinture et faire glisser le pantalon de Vincent qui souriant contre ses lèvres.

Le contact de leur peau nue était un réel délice pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils se caressèrent mutuellement un moment quand Clad passa une main sur le tiroir de la table de nuit en sortant un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Vincent les lui prit des mains et mit une noisette de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Son autre main passa doucement sur le torse de Clad lui provoquant d'innombrables frissons puis la main lubrifier alla le préparer doucement. Vincent continuait de déposer des baisers sur son torse quand il mit le préservatif. Clad gémissait de plus en plus, grognant de frustration parfois. Ce qui excitait Vincent encore plus. Il retira sa main, suivi d'un grognement puis en capturant ses lèvres avec un sourire le pénétra doucement. La douleur s'effaça rapidement et quand Vincent commença à aller et venir à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, Clad n'en pouvait plus et attrapa ses épaules en haletant doucement. Il touchait la prostate presque à chaque fois faisant monter le plaisir de plus en plus fort. Vincent se retint au maximum, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en avait envie qu'il dû s'arrêter un moment.

- Ca va ? demanda Clad, haletant.

Vincent avait les yeux fermés au dessus de lui, en appui sur ses longs bras musclés. Il ouvrit les yeux et de voir Clad en sueur sous lui, même si comme d'habitude son expression était… comment dire ? Froide ? Hum… Son visage ne laissait vraiment rien paraître… Il lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement reprenant son mouvement en lui.

La fougue du baiser mêlé au plaisir que lui procurait Vincent eut raison de Clad dont le plaisir explosa sur leurs ventres. Vincent le rejoint peu de temps après dans un grognement et cala sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Tous deux reprirent lentement un rythme cardiaque normal ainsi qu'une respiration viable et Vincent se tourna doucement vers Clad, lui caressant le visage.

- J'aime beaucoup ta façon de me soutenir pour ma mission.

- Anytime…

Vincent étant d'origine anglaise ne trouvait parfois pas les mots français pour retranscrire sa langue maternelle. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment, front contre front. Les doigts de Vincent passant dans les cheveux blonds. L'expression de Clad ne changeant pas…

Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut une éternité, Clad se leva et alla vers la salle de bain. Vincent savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on vienne avec lui prendre sa douche, il se débarrassa du préservatif, rangea le lubrifiant et tenta de récupérer quelques affaires. En vain… Elles avaient dû tomber de la mezzanine. Vincent chercha RedXIII du regard mais ne le vit pas. Ce chien n'aimait personne d'autre que Clad… Il alla fumer une cigarette sur la petite terrasse de la chambre. Clad revint, les cheveux mouillés, une serviette autour de la taille. Il passa derrière Vincent et le prit dans ses bras. La ville était à leurs pieds.

Vincent se retourna et embrassa Clad d'un chaste baiser et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Clad rentra et se glissa sous les draps. Le sommeil le gagna avant que Vincent ne revienne. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à se qui venait de se passer. Il voulait profiter de la tendresse que lui portait Vincent, les prochaines semaines allait le laisser sur le carreau… Aussi bien physiquement, qu'émotionnellement.

Quand il sortit de la douche Vincent s'assit au bord du lit et observa le visage endormi de son amant. _Tellement beau, il parait intouchable. Si seulement il exprimait un peu plus ses sentiments_, Vincent savait que ce qui venait de se passer ce soir ne signifiait rien pour lui… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides et se blottit contre lui. On verra ça demain matin…

* * *

Voili voilou !

Je remercie quand même ceux qui viennent lire, à dans deux semaines pour la suite ! Encore merci à ma bétâ d'amour !


	3. Reunion

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici la suite si jamais il y a des gens qui suivent mon histoire ! lol

Nan vraiment, hésitez pas à vous manifestez ! Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture, encore merci à ma chère amoureuse et accessoirement bêta : **Redblesskid** ! Pleins de bisous pour toi, merci de ton soutien ! Et n'oubliez pas : Sauvez les canapés, vautrez vous sur Clad !! (Oui je l'ai un peu remanié, merci Artoung ^^ )

* * *

**Réunion**

Clad fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel… Il devait être midi passé. Un bruit sourd venait d'en bas et il était seul dans le lit. Clad sourit, Vincent le connaissait vraiment bien. Il s'étira et enfila un caleçon, un pantalon et une chemise propre qu'il ne boutonna pas puis descendit de la mezzanine. Une formidable odeur de pancakes provenait de la cuisine et la télé était allumée sur la chaîne d'informations. Clad passa une main dans ses cheveux et se plaça derrière Vincent aux fourneaux, le prenant par la taille et posant sa tête entre ses omoplates il referma les yeux. Vincent sourit et continua sa besogne. C'était relativement rare que Clad ait un geste d'affection surtout le matin, mieux valait en profiter…

- Bonjour, bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Bonjour… Un peu mal à la tête mais bien dormi. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas installé sur le canapé ?

Vincent se retourna et lança un regard explicite vers le canapé où trônait RedXIII qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

- J'avais pas envie de mourir si jeune… Et puis comme ça, le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Même s'il est un peu plus d'une heure…

Clad sourit et alla flatter RedXIII, le chien fut heureux que son maître s'occupe enfin de lui et le lécha doucement pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

- Tu veux bien nous laisser le canapé ? Viens, je vais te donner ton repas à toi aussi.

Le chien jappa doucement et remua la queue pour montrer son approbation, c'était un bon deal. Il alla vers la cuisine, s'assit et attendit. Puis il tourna la tête vers Vincent et grogna. Vincent sourit, prit le plateau du petit déjeuner et alla le poser sur la table basse. Clad rempli la gamelle du chien et se tourna vers Vincent. Il s'attarda un peu sur la beauté du jeune homme, dévorant son visage si fin encadré par des mèches noires rebelles, son teint opalin rehausser par la chemise rouge de la veille entrouverte et laissant vagabonder ses souvenirs de ce torse et de ce corps qui l'avait possédé cette nuit. Il le rejoignit sur le canapé et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Après avoir avalé ses deux pancakes, Clad s'adossa au canapé ne lâchant pas l'écran du regard. Il était un peu mal à l'aise quant à leur relation, et n'osa pas parler. Vincent se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur le visage de Clad, le cœur de celui-ci s'accéléra mais il ne bougea pas.

- Tu as un peu de confiture, attends.

Tout en parlant il avait enlevé la confiture avec son pouce et l'avait léché de façon anodine mais qui parut très érotique à Clad. Il se remit à respirer se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusque là.

- Ecoute, Vincent… Je…

Vincent sourit doucement et se tourna vers lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien que tu ne veux pas qu'on se remette ensemble, hier soir c'était… plutôt sympa alors… je préfère garder ça en tête, pas d'excuses, pas de serments, finalement, c'est mieux comme ça.

Clad ne dit rien, effectivement il pensait la même chose. Il plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux noirs de Vincent.

- Hn…

- Ah ! Ce que tu peux être froid… Tes magnifiques yeux ne veulent donc jamais rien montrer de ce que tu ressens ?

Clad leva un sourcil, ce genre de commentaires le blessait au fond. Etait-ce si dérangeant pour les gens de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas le deviner ou le déduire ? Ou tout simplement lui demander ?...

- Bon, je vais me rentrer, de toute façon on se voit lundi matin pour la réunion, c'est ça ?

- Oui, attends, je te raccompagne !

- Pas la peine, t'en fais pas.

Clad se leva quand même et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. En se retournant pour lui dire au revoir, Vincent se mordit la lèvre inférieure face à la vision enchanteresse qui se trouvait devant lui. Clad se tenait à contre jour avec sa chemise ouverte laissant voir jusqu'à ses obliques parfaitement dessinées… La lumière dans ses cheveux filtrait comme des fils d'or et quand il leva les bras pour tenir la porte, les pans de la chemise blanche lui offraient des ailes… Vincent pris le menton de Clad entre deux doigts et l'embrassa dans un baiser désespéré. Clad se laissa faire sans inviter à plus ce qui fendit le cœur de Vincent. Il se retourna et partit dans la ville. Clad ferma la porte et soupira. C'était à se donner des gifles ! Mais bon, une mission plus importante l'attendait, il coupa la télé mit en marche la sono et alla dans son bureau pour travailler sur la réunion et revoir la biographie de Sephiroth… qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur…

Le lundi à 9h les représentants de chaque section sous les ordres de Clad l'attendaient dans la salle de réunion. Il entra accompagné de Tifa et tous se levèrent pour le saluer.

- Bonjour à tous, vous pouvez vous assoir.

Il fit un rapide tour de table : Cid pour la comptabilité et son assistant Cait Sith, un gars complètement dans son monde de chiffres et de peluches… Il avait la réputation d'avoir des dons de divination mais la plupart des choses qu'il prédisait ne faisait que le rendre encore plus impopulaire qu'il ne l'était déjà… Vincent pour le service des informations et une jeune fille asiatique qu'il supposa être Youffie qui était toute souriante comme si on l'emmenait dans un parc d'attraction. Et pour finir Elena, service administratif, une blonde un peu trop coincée au goût de Cid. Voilà de quoi était constitué l'équipe d'un chasseur de contrat de la Shinra Corp. Autant dire que le plus gros du travail était justement sur les épaules du chasseur en question.

- Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui car le nouveau Président Rufus nous a confié une mission. Mais tout d'abord, j'aimerai que vous signiez ce contrat qui implique votre parole concernant cette affaire qui est top secrète. Tout en parlant il fit passer un papier à chacun. Tous le signèrent sans exceptions.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent le temps de rassembler les papiers et après une vérification rapide Clad releva la tête et reprit la parole.

- Cette mission porte le nom de « Terre promise ». Les Russes ont découvert une nouvelle source d'énergie puissante qui permettrait à plusieurs villes de s'alimenter en électricité pendant plusieurs générations. La Shinra Corp, en tant que société distributrice et de rachat d'énergie, souhaite ce marché qui écraserait nos concurrents et la propulserait au rang de numéro un mondial. Mais peut être Mlle Youffie pouvez vous nous en dire plus sur ce minerai ?

La jeune fille qui était avachie sur son fauteuil releva les yeux et fit un grand sourire à l'assemblée qui s'était tournée vers elle. Discrètement elle tenta de se redonner de l'allure mais sans grand succès.

- Euh, oui, je suppose… En fait, ce minerai, nous l'avons appelé matéria et effectivement ses propriétés sont assez extraordinaires mais les Russes n'ayant pas assez de fond pour faire plus de recherches et… Ouais nan c'est surtout qu'ils veulent pas se mouiller dans le cas où il y aurait des effets néfastes, bref… Ils préfèrent revendre le marché aux entreprises qui s'y connaissent déjà. Pour le moment, très peu d'entre elles sont au courant. La Jénova Corp, la Shinra Corp, et quelques autres de vos concurrents. Mais partant du principe que la Jenova est sur le projet, la plupart ont abandonné ne voulant pas risquer le dépôt de bilan. Dieu seul sait ce que demandent les Russes pour ce marché et ce qu'il va falloir sacrifier pour ce petit bijou… C'est à peu près tout.

Cid se retenait de rire face à la façon de parler de la jeune fille et son attitude assez atypique ponctuant chaque phrase de gestes exagérés ou de grimaces éloquentes.

-Hum… Merci Youffie… Reprit Clad. Donc pour ce qui est des négociations ça se jouera donc en Russie, à Moscou. C'est pourquoi une partie de l'équipe va venir avec moi sur le terrain et l'autre m'assurera les informations de dernières minutes de la Shinra et coordonnera les négociations, les papiers depuis le QG.

Clad marqua une pause. Son regard glissa vers Vincent quelques instants, celui-ci trop occupé à sermonner Youffie sur son comportement à voix basse.

- Donc viennent avec moi, Cid, Youffie et Tifa. Cait Sith vous nous assurerez les chiffres dont nous disposerons, le Président m'ayant donné carte blanche vous devriez recevoir les codes d'accès des comptes généraux et autres sous peu. Elena, je compte sur vous pour les papiers, Tifa vous contactera quand nous en aurons besoin.

Puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur Vincent dont le visage ne laissait rien paraître même si Clad savait qu'au fond il l'avait encore une fois blessé.

- Et Vincent, tu feras parvenir à Youffie toutes les nouvelles informations que tu auras depuis et du QG.

Son ton était froid et sans appel. Vincent céda et détourna son regard de l'éclat bleu turquoise…

- Nous partons dans deux jours, une fois que tous les papiers seront prêts. Elena ?

- Je vous ai déjà obtenu vos visas à tous ainsi que les billets d'avion. J'ai trouvé un hôtel mais je pense que je peux vous en trouvez un meilleur.

- Parfait. Des questions ?

Tous se regardèrent, évidemment rien n'était encore très clair mais l'équipe croyait en son chasseur. Cait Sith leva la main. Clad lui donna la parole.

- Vous avez déjà une idée de stratégie, patron ? Vu que c'est contre Séphiroth lui-même que vous allez vous battre cette fois…

Clad grinça des dents.

- Non pas encore, je vais probablement passer les jours qui viennent à chercher, mais je pensais surtout essayer de le rencontrer en Russie, il sera sur place aussi je pense, et j'aimerai m'entretenir avec lui avant la réunion avec les ambassadeurs Russes et les scientifiques qui ont les droits de ce minerai… D'autres questions ?

Silence.

- Merci pour votre soutien et votre discrétion.

Et il se leva suivi de très près par Tifa, il retourna dans son bureau. Il défit sa cravate et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Passant ses mains sur son visage il ne vit pas Vincent arriver rapidement à son bureau suivi de Cid.

- Tu m'as évincé ! Pourquoi ! Tu savais que je voulais être sur le terrain pour cette affaire !

La colère du jeune homme se lisait sur son visage, de la colère et de la tristesse. Clad savait qu'il lui avait fait de la peine mais il avait beaucoup réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision difficile.

- Tu m'es plus utile ici Vince… Comprend-le s'il te plait. Dit-il sur un ton calme avec une pointe d'agacement.

Vincent crispa sa mâchoire. Il savait que Clad n'aimait pas les scènes, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'éloignait.

- En plus Youffie connait déjà le terrain, elle a déjà ses marques et ses sources là-bas, c'est un gain de temps inespéré. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que ce n'est pas personnel, et que si jamais je n'obtiens pas ce contrat…

Mais il s'arrêta, que devait-il dire ? Que s'il ne décrochait pas se contrat contre l'homme qu'il a toujours vénéré il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans une glace ? Que la boîte coulerait par sa faute et qu'il perdrait tout ? Qu'il avait la vie de centaine de personnes, voire plus entre les mains ?

La conscience de la tâche le frappa comme un coup de fouet, il failli perdre son sang-froid mais tellement habitué à le garder il ne montra rien et soupira doucement.

Vincent ne le lâcha pas du regard. Au bout d'un moment il secoua la tête et ajouta avant de partir :

- Tu peux compter sur moi ici.

Cid qui n'avait rien raté de la scène sentit le malaise de Clad et s'assied sur le bureau de celui-ci, en face de lui.

- Vous avez remis ça hier soir, hein ?

Clad acquiesça silencieusement.

- Et tu ne veux pas qu'il te « perturbe » dans ton travail en Russie, c'est ça ?

- Il y a aussi de ça, oui. Mais il n'en restera pas moins plus utile ici.

Cid hocha de la tête doucement et partit vers son bureau. Deux qualités que Clad appréciait grandement chez Cid : sa perspicacité et sa discrétion.

…

Il se ravisa sur cette dernière quand il vit passer trois avions en papier devant lui avec des insultes que seul Cid pouvait se permettre. Clad pouffa légèrement.

Dans l'après midi il partit au bureau d'Elena pour mettre son plan a exécution.

- Elena, vous parliez de l'hôtel ce matin pour Moscou. Savez vous dans quel hôtel vont séjourner les gens de la Jenova ?

- Euh… oui, mais justement je pensais plutôt vous mettre dans un autre… non ?

- Non, prenez des suites dans le même hôtel, je me moque du prix. Essayez de me prendre la chambre attenante à celle de Sephiroth, je vous prie.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Non Elena…

- Euh oui, je… Je m'en occupe.

Clad repartit vers son bureau assez ennuyé, il fallait qu'il sache où se trouvait Sephiroth, ce qu'il comptait faire à Moscou avant la réunion. Il fallait absolument le rencontrer avant, en apprendre le plus possible sur lui.

Dans le bureau d'Elena, celle-ci s'époumonait au téléphone avec l'hôtel en question pour réserver quatre chambres. Derrière elle une ombre se dessina. Youffie n'avait rien perdu de la conversation avec Clad. Elena raccrocha, fière d'avoir réussi à obtenir les chambres. Malheureusement celle de Sephiroth étant la suite royale, elle n'avait pas de chambre voisine… Comment l'annoncer à Clad ?

- Que faire ? Dit-elle à haute voix.

- Ne lui dites rien, je m'en occuperai sur place, après tout, c'est moi le crack de l'informatique, je m'en occuperai dans l'avion, pour que ça paraisse moins louche et surtout pour qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent pas ! héhé.

Elena, se remettant doucement de la surprise de voir la jeune fille dans son bureau dit :

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Vous ne pourrez rien faire, je vous dis.

- Ne vous en faites pas et dites juste à Clad que tout est arrangé, s'il vous plait ! Youffie avait dit ça avec une petite moue de petite fille suppliant pour qu'on la porte. Elena craqua devant cette vision.

- Bon très bien, je ne lui dis rien… Il n'aime pas trop les mensonges alors vous avez intérêt à assurer !

Youffie sauta de joie et couru jusqu'au département d'information pour pianoter sur son ordinateur.

Elena se tourna vers son téléphone et appela Clad pour lui annoncer que tout était arrangé selon ses souhaits. Sa voix tremblait légèrement, c'était la première fois qu'elle mentait à son patron… Le directeur de l'hôtel lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'il n'y avait qu'une suite royale et qu'elle était déjà occupée… Elle haussa les épaules et retourna dans le reste des papiers qu'il fallait préparer.

De l'autre côté de la ville, dans le plus haut bureau de la Jenova Corp. un magnifique jeune homme aux long cheveux argentés étudiait des profils de chasseurs provenant d'autres entreprises.

Il souriait allègrement en les faisant défiler devant ses yeux. Aucun de ses petits calibres n'était à sa hauteur… Il posa les feuilles et passa ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux, les ramenant sur son côté droit. Il posa son coude sur le bureau et posa sa joue contre son poing. L'ennui. Son pire ennemi. Ce contrat lui avait pourtant redonné de l'énergie, il pensait enfin pouvoir s'amuser mais tous ces crétins avaient trop peur de lui pour l'affronter. Même le meilleur chasseur connu de la Shinra, Reno, ne ferait pas le poids contre lui… Il soupira doucement. Plus rien dans sa vie ne l'excitait vraiment et une fois ce contrat en poche, il aurait le monde à ses pieds. Déjà qu'il avait plein d'hommes à ses pieds. Cette pensée le fit sourire. _Et pas qu'au figuré…_Mais même sur ce plan là, aucun homme n'avait réussi à lui faire ressentir quoique ce soit… Il avait beau sortir avec les plus beaux, les plus intelligents. En général, une fois dans leur lit, ils n'avaient plus rien d'intéressant, toujours les même paroles d'amour sans aucun sens, ces comportements niais et dénué de sentiments...

Sous son coude un dossier glissa laissant apparaitre la photo d'un jeune homme blond au regard magnifique mais froid. Sephiroth tira le profil de sa main libre. Clad Strife. Hum intéressant… physiquement et bon cv aussi. Mais incomplet comme si on avait voulu cacher certaines choses sur ses actions et son passé dans la Shinra Corp. … Pourtant son visage ne lui était pas inconnu…

Peu importe, si ce jeune Apollon était à la réunion il pourrait toujours le séduire. Il y avait peu de chance pour que de toute façon, il soit de taille pour le contrat, il n'a aucune réputation. Sephiroth sourit en caressant du bout des doigts la photo du jeune homme.

* * *

Fu fu fu ! Et voilà ! A dans deux semaines pour la suite !

J'ai droit à une review ou pas ? T^T


	4. Départ et arrivée

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes et un Joyeux noël !!!** Voilà avec un peu de retard le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ici FFXIII est sorti donc je vous avoue que si vous n'avez pas de nouvelle de moi pendant un moment, non je ne serais pas morte, juste en apnée comme pour chaque FF ! lol

Rassurez-vous, le chapitre 5 est en bétâ et le 6 en cours d'écriture et je n'abandonnerai pas ma fic comme ça. Je vous laisse avec Séphy et Cladinou !

Gros bisous à ma bétâ **Redblesskid**, un joyeux noël à toi aussi... Che penche à toi !!!

**

* * *

Départ et arrivée**

Sephiroth se massa doucement les tempes. Au sortir de l'avion il avait toujours une migraine affreuse. Parfois ça l'aidait à voir plus clair comme si son cerveau fonctionnait mieux dans du coton. D'autres fois il aurait pu détruire tout ce qui faisait du bruit autour de lui. Mais malgré l'envie, c'était illégal…

Il se dirigea vers la limousine noire qui l'attendait à l'extérieur et qui allait l'emmener dans l'hôtel où il pourrait enfin se reposer… C'est dommage, lui qui voulait se détendre avant la réunion avec les ambassadeurs qui avait lieu dans trois jours… Le temps n'était pas à la détente, malgré son assurance il jouait son entreprise sur ce coup là, et il ne voulait pas perdre bêtement par pure vanité. Son portable sonna, il mit l'oreillette et décrocha.

- Oui ?

- Monsieur, nous voulions vous informer que les gens de la Shinra arriveraient par le prochain vol. D'après nos informateurs, ils logent au même hôtel que vous.

- Vous avez réussi à savoir de qui était composé leur équipe ?

- …

- Apparemment, mon service d'information va avoir besoin d'un bon coup de balai. Quand vous aurez des informations qui me seront utiles, rappelez-moi et je verrai ce que je ferai de vous…

Et il raccrocha. C'était un comble d'être la personne la plus crainte et la plus talentueuse dans son milieu et d'être entouré de tels incapables.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, on l'accompagna à la suite royale. Sephiroth soupira en voyant la suite. Il avait connu mieux mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop en demander à ces pays sous-développés. Le groom n'osa même pas demander un pourboire et referma la double porte derrière lui. Sephiroth alluma la télé sur la chaine économique internationale et se commanda à manger. Il s'installa dans le canapé et dégusta rapidement son plateau. Une fois la femme de chambre partit avec les restes, il put enfin se détendre. Il détacha ses longs cheveux argentés, enleva sa cravate et s'étendit sur le canapé sur le ventre. Les bras sous l'oreiller où reposait sa tête, le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir le chercher, les images de la télé se reflétant sur son visage où ses traits se détendaient enfin le rendant infiniment plus beau.

Quelques heures plus tard il se réveilla en sursaut en sueur. Encore un cauchemar. Il n'arriverait donc jamais à faire une nuit complète ! Reprenant doucement une respiration normale, il grimaça en sentant sa chemise lui coller à la peau à cause de la transpiration. Il était temps d'aller se doucher. Encore une nuit à passer sans dormir. Peut être qu'il sortira après la douche, histoire de ne pas passer la nuit seul… Il se déshabilla rapidement et passa sous le jet d'eau brûlante, comme si la chaleur allait effacer le stress et les images horribles de son cauchemar. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il était propre et ne faisait que profiter de l'eau chaude, il entendit un bruit de porte qu'on claque.

_Quelques heures plus tôt… _

Clad se sentait mal. Il n'aimait vraiment pas prendre l'avion, il n'arrivait pas à dormir et il ne savait jamais quoi faire, pour lui c'était du temps perdu et rien d'autre… Et surtout, surtout, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la mission, il avait plusieurs idées pour la stratégie mais il allait falloir la jouer fine. Et pour son meilleur plan, tout reposait sur les négociations avec les ambassadeurs et représentants des scientifiques. S'il arrivait juste à avoir un entretien seul à seul avec eux, c'était bon. Mais si les négociations se faisaient avec les autres… Clad n'était pas bon pour se vendre et pour contre balancer des arguments insignifiants uniquement pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Toujours allez à l'essentiel, clair, net, précis… Mais dans le monde des affaires, il fallait aussi broder, beaucoup broder, il espérait que son tempérament et ses façons allaient au moins le démarquer… A côté de lui Cid dormait comme un bien heureux et Youffie un peu plus loin rigolait toute seule devant son pc où des lignes de codes s'affichaient… Clad lança sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux… Il pensa à RedXIII qu'il avait dû laisser au bon soin de Vincent. Le pauvre chien allait cruellement manquer de compagnie pendant une semaine vu qu'à part pour le sortir et lui donné à manger, il avait eu l'air de dire qu'il ne se laisserait pas approcher par Vincent… Sur cette pensée, il sombra dans un demi-sommeil. Ce n'est que quand Cid lui secoua doucement l'épaule qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient atterri. Un groom de l'hôtel vint les chercher pour les amener à la limousine qui les attendait. Clad était encore dans du coton, Youffie avait un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres. Tifa dormait sur l'épaule de Cid qui était rouge pivoine et du coup bien réveillé. Cette vision fit sourire Clad. En sortant de la limousine le froid de l'air était mordant, Clad remonta son manteau sur son cou et regarda le bâtiment. Sephiroth était là, quelque part. Son cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée. Non ça devait être la fatigue et le changement d'air… Chacun partit vers sa chambre. Le groom de l'hôtel s'avança vers Clad avec l'air gêné. Youffie éclata de rire dans le couloir et fit un clin d'œil à Clad avant de disparaitre dans l'ascenseur. Clad était trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

- Monsieur Strife ?

- Oui ?

- Euh, nous avons euh… En quelque sorte un problème avec votre chambre…

Clad commença à s'énerver intérieurement, il s'avança doucement du jeune homme qui tenait la carte d'entrée de l'étage de sa chambre.

- Peu m'importe le problème au prix où je paye, je veux dormir maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Il lui prit la carte des mains et marcha à pas rapides vers l'ascenseur qu'il actionna avec la carte et se retourna pour voir le groom paniqué courir vers lui.

- Mais non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Attendez ! Ne montez pas !

Mais trop tard, les portes s'étaient déjà refermées. Clad haussa les épaules. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait fait ce coup là, c'était parce que la femme de chambre n'avait pas terminé de faire le ménage. Il était fatigué et il allait vite congédier la jeune femme pour dormir…

Il arriva à son étage, ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec la carte et fut surprit de voir la télé en marche et des affaires dans l'entrée autres que les siennes ainsi que sur le canapé. Il ferma la porte un peu trop sèchement. C'était la goutte d'eau. Il se prit le visage dans les mains et respira un bon coup avant de commencer à se retourner pour redescendre.

- Je peux savoir comment vous êtes entré ?

La voix suave et froide fit sursauter Clad, il l'aurait reconnu entre toute, ne l'ayant entendu qu'à travers des ondes, il l'écoutait en vrai pour la première fois et aurait voulu qu'elle continue de parler malgré la menace qu'elle renvoyait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il se retourna vers la voix. A ce moment là, il pensa que finalement, le fait d'avoir un self control absolu sur lui et d'avoir un visage ne reflétant que très peu ses émotions était un avantage. Séphiroth était sorti de la douche rapidement n'enfilant qu'une serviette autour de sa taille, la tenant de sa main droite. Ses longs cheveux mouillés cascadant sur une partie de son torse et dans son dos. Jamais Clad n'avait imaginé pouvoir voir un jour le torse de Séphiroth, mais il ne s'y attarda pas pour ne pas trop mettre à mal son self control.

-Je… Il se trouve que c'est ma chambre.

Sephiroth éclata d'un rire froid, puis prit enfin la peine de dévisager son intrus… Oh oh ! Mais c'était le jeune homme de la photo… Alors la Shinra l'avait envoyé lui ? Rufus voulait donc faire couler la Shinra… Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Clad comme un chasseur regarde sa proie. Aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme. Hum… D'habitude il y avait toujours une réaction, surtout vu la tenue dans laquelle il était, même en étant un pur hétéro, n'importe quel homme aurait jalousé ce corps parfaitement sculpté. Lui rien.

- Et si c'est votre chambre… Alors où est la mienne ?

On frappa à la porte. Clad ouvrit. Le groom essoufflé et au bord des larmes était derrière avec ses affaires.

- Monsieur Strife… Monsieur Sephiroth… Nous avons un gros problème…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ajouta Séphiroth.

- Messieurs, je suis désolé, il y a eu un bug informatique dans l'hôtel et nous avons eu beau vérifier, le serveur nous indique que vous êtes tous les deux dans la suite royale.

_Un bug informatique… ?_ Pensa Clad.

- Pas de souci, il vous reste bien une chambre de libre non ?

… Silence de la part du groom qui grimaça.

- La direction m'envoie vous demander si vous pouvez partager la suite royale juste pour cette nuit !

Dit il en fermant les yeux et en crispant le visage comme si Clad allait le frapper.

- Et la direction n'a pas pu se déplacer elle-même ?! Dit Séphiroth qui s'était rapproché et se tenait juste derrière Clad. Ravi de constater qu'il était plus grand que lui.

- C'est que Monsieur… Il est 3h du matin et le directeur dort. Il m'a demandé de l'excuser, il vous offre bien sûr le séjour et vous fera des excuses en personne dès demain…

Clad soupira. Il se tourna vers Séphiroth, leva ses yeux turquoise sur son si beau visage.

- Ca vous va ? Je dormirai sur le canapé, honnêtement, je suis trop fatigué pour me prendre la tête.

Ce qui était véridique, lui qui avait pourtant espéré un entretien particulier avec Séphiroth ne voulait pour l'instant que se reposer, il s'occuperait des affaires plus tard. Séphiroth, lui, fut presque choqué de son aplomb, en gros c'était déjà décidé sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire. Il fronça les sourcils et détailla le visage du jeune homme. Beaucoup plus beau que sur la photo… Il lui rappelait quelqu'un...

- Très bien, je vous laisse mon canapé pour la nuit.

Clad ne releva même pas, prit sa valise et remercia quand même le groom, le rassurant légèrement. Puis il entra dans le salon, retira son manteau long qu'il déposa sur le canapé et s'étira doucement relevant sa chemise sur sa chute de reins sous le regard un peu trop attentif de Séphiroth adossé à la porte d'entrée.

- Strife c'est ça ? Vous êtes de la Shinra.

Ce n'était pas une question et Clad l'avait perçu.

- Appelez-moi Clad. Si ça vous ennui pas j'aimerai également prendre une douche…

Séphiroth eu un demi sourire et retourna dans la salle de bains pour finir de se sécher et laisser la place.

Il sortit les cheveux attachés d'un côté. Il n'avait remis que son pantalon. Finalement il n'allait peut être pas avoir besoin d'aller chasser pour ne pas être seul cette nuit…

- La douche est libre.

- Merci. Euh… J'ai commandé un plateau de plusieurs plats. Pouvez-vous le réceptionner si jamais il arrive et que je suis sous la douche ?

Séphiroth sourit et releva les sourcils. Décidément, c'était très bien formulé mais ça restait une demande quasiment impossible à refuser sous peine de passer pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de manières. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait ça. Ca allait faire trois fois en moins d'une heure…

- Bien sûr…

Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda la silhouette de Clad partir dans la salle d'eau. L'air se rafraîchissant un peu, Séphiroth passa une de ses chemises noires sur ses épaules sans l'attacher. Il réceptionna le plateau. Il fut surpris, ce n'était pas des plats à proprement parler, il avait commandé des biscuits apéritifs, petit-four et autres mignardises. Aurait-il une longueur d'avance sur lui ? Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Séphiroth se dirigea vers le bar et sortit deux verres, les remplissant de whisky. Il ajouta un glaçon pour lui et avança la pince pour en prendre un deuxième.

- Non merci, pas pour moi.

Tss… L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Clad. Séphiroth était légèrement énervé par ce comportement. Clad ne pensait pas que Séphiroth l'accompagnerait. Il avait commandé plein de cochonneries parce que son estomac ne voudrait surement rien ingurgiter d'autre… Il ne fut que ravi de pouvoir encore dévisager Séphiroth. Mais il se refusa de descendre son regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait peut être plus maître de lui-même. Cet homme était trop beau pour son propre bien. Par contre Séphiroth, lui ne se cachait pas de mater le blond. Il portait un pantalon en lin blanc et avait mis une sorte de tunique blanche ouverte sur le col, sur les manches et sur les hanches, de fins motifs brodés avec des fils d'or sur les contours. Cela lui allait vraiment bien. Ses cheveux blond retombant en mèches sur ses yeux turquoise. Il passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière, dégageant son visage. Séphiroth ne put que sourire à cette vision. Il était vraiment très beau. Il s'avança avec les deux verres et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Je me suis permis, je n'ai pas sommeil et autant faire connaissance, qu'en dites-vous ? Commença Séphiroth.

- Nous sommes concurrents, est-ce bien raisonnable ? De plus, moi je vous connais déjà, votre réputation n'est plus à faire.

Tout en parlant Clad s'était assis de l'autre côté du canapé, sur le côté, une jambe replié dessus, un bras sur le dossier, l'autre retenant sa jambe.

- C'est sûr qu'on peut difficilement en dire autant de vous… Clad… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

Séphiroth s'était tourné vers lui de la même façon formant une symétrie. Mais les deux personnages étant complètement différents. L'un vêtu de blanc l'autre de noir, la lumière et l'ombre. Seule la couleur de leurs yeux était identique.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire je suppose, je n'ai rien accompli qui vaille la peine d'être connu.

Séphiroth éclata de rire.

- Ne me charriez pas, la Shinra aurait envoyé un bleu pour ce contrat si important ?

Clad eut un sourire en coin. Alors c'était ça l'autre atout qu'il détenait… Séphiroth ne semblait pas se rappeler du contrat aux Etats-Unis… Il n'avait pourtant pas autant changé à moins que ce soit à cause de… Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par son téléphone : Cid.

- Veuillez m'excuser un instant… Oui ?

- Alors vieux ! Youffie m'a raconté ce qu'elle a fait ! Petit veinard ! Alors il ressemble à quoi ? T'es content ?

- Donc c'était bien elle, hein… Ecoute, on se voit demain au petit déjeuner, sauf si tu as une info importante de dernière minute…

- Ah ouais, ouais ! Tifa m'a fait une bise avant d'aller dans sa chambre, tu te rends compte ? Tu crois que ça ve…

Mais Clad raccrocha en souriant. Séphiroth n'avait rien raté de l'échange, le visage du blond avait enfin eu quelques émotions… Pour ses amis apparemment. Il se promit que lui aussi un jour, il ferait apparaître un si beau sourire sur ces lèvres… A cette pensée, il pensa qu'il avait déjà trop bu, mais repris une gorgée du liquide ambrée.

- Excusez-moi.

- Pas de souci. Vos collègues ?

- Et ami.

Il reprit lui aussi une gorgée de whisky.

- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un mais je ne saurais dire qui…

Clad se sentit gêné mais garda son aplomb.

- Et si nous laissions tomber le vouvoiement et les belles formules ?

Encore une suggestion qui venait de lui et qui le mettait en position faible… Séphiroth plissa les yeux sous la colère de ne pas contrôler la conversation puis reprit son sourire.

- Comme tu veux.

Clad était encore nerveux d'être si proche de son idole, il avait mille questions mais en même temps, il savait que c'était un ennemi, qu'il ne devait surtout pas le considérer autrement. Mais au moins pour une fois il pouvait parler à quelqu'un qui le regardait aussi dans les yeux sans ciller. Bizarrement il se sentait… bien à ses côtés.

- Donc tu me connais de part la Shinra ? Tu sais, je crois qu'ils m'ont un peu trop vénérer là bas.

- Tu dis ça pour que je te sous-estime ou tu le penses vraiment ?

- Un peu des deux.

- En même temps, pour l'instant il n'y a qu'une plaque dans le hall d'entrée… Et elle porte ton nom, y a de quoi flipper.

- Je te fais peur ?

Clad rit doucement. Non, alors que tout en lui devrait lui faire peur : sa réputation, son regard d'acier, sa musculature, toutes les données qu'il avait accumulé sur lui, sa vénération pour lui…

- En affaire, oui.

Séphiroth se rapprocha de lui à ces mots. Leurs visages étaient très proches, ils pouvaient sentir le parfum subtil l'un de l'autre. Mais Clad se recula et se releva doucement.

- Je vais chercher une couverture et un oreiller pour mon « lit ».

Séphiroth ne dit rien. Une fois Clad dans l'autre pièce, il grogna de frustration. Depuis quand on se refusait à lui ?! C'était décidé, il l'aurait peu importe le prix… Jamais personne ne l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs comme ça. C'était un énervement et une frustration nouvelle. Du désir ? Non, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Juste une biche un peu plus dure à attraper… Mais la chasse n'en serait que plus intéressante. Le jeune homme avait l'air de le vénérer autant que ses autres conquêtes. Mais son visage était indéchiffrable…

Clad de son côté resta un moment pencher sur le mur suppliant son cœur de se calmer et son corps de cesser de trembler. Séphiroth avait été si près de lui, se pouvait-il qu'il voulait l'embrasser ? Clad rit à cette pensée. Comme si Séphiroth était intéressé par les hommes. Dans tous les journaux on ne parle que de ses conquêtes féminines… Il secoua la tête repris ses esprits et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il prit un oreiller et une couverture moelleuse. L'alcool et les sensations lui étant monté à la tête il échappa la couverture qui se défit légèrement.

- T'en mets du temps pour une malheureuse couverture. Bon moi je vais me coucher.

Clad, surprit, se retourna trop vite marcha sur la couverture et se retrouva à terre au milieu de la couverture et de l'oreiller. Séphiroth ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un vrai rire franc, un rire d'enfant.

Clad se massa la hanche.

- Rigole pas ! C'est de ta faute ! On a pas idée d'être aussi discret !

Séphiroth ne put se calmer et présenta sa main à Clad pour l'aider à se relever. En relevant les yeux vers le visage de Séphiroth, Clad eut une vision magnifique qui lui coupa le souffle. L'homme qu'il admirait se tenait devant lui, ses longs cheveux argentés retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, un sourire de gamin lui sciant à merveille et cette main tendue vers lui. Clad se sentit rougir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il lui prit l'avant bras et se releva. Force est de constater qu'il était plus petit que son idole. Il ne lui lâcha pas le bras tout de suite, profitant du contact avec cette peau si douce. Il ferma les yeux. Séphiroth relâcha son bras et caressa doucement son visage. Clad rouvrit instantanément les yeux, surprit. Il se recula.

- Merci.

Dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. L'alcool lui montait vraiment trop à la tête, en plus il avait l'impression que Séphiroth le regardait comme s'il allait le manger… ou lui faire d'autres choses auxquelles il ne valait mieux pas penser… Il ramassa l'oreiller et la couverture et reparti dans le salon.

- Apparemment il n'y a pas qu'en affaire que je te fais peur…

- C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude d'être si familier avec une personne que je viens de rencontrer.

- C'est toi qui disais déjà tout savoir de moi non ? … Oh mais c'est vrai. Il est des choses que j'ai préféré garder pour moi… Comme ma vie privée ou mes préférences.

A ces mots Clad se raidit. Se pourrait-il que ? Il se retourna, lui faisant face avec son visage de nouveau inexpressif. Séphiroth profita un peu de l'effet qu'il venait de créer… Il voulait jouer… ? Il ne savait pas contre qui il se mesurait… Très bien, il allait être patient, il allait le faire venir à lui. Hors de question que ce soit lui qui rampe vers lui !

- Bonne nuit ! Déclara-t-il en fermant la porte de la chambre.

Clad resta debout au milieu du salon sans vraiment savoir quoi penser… Séphiroth était donc du même bord que lui… Il lui avait fait des avances et lui il l'avait… repoussé. Il se jeta sur le canapé et se frappa la tête contre l'oreiller. Il retira sa tunique et il réfléchit un moment avant de trouver le sommeil. Sachant pertinemment que l'objet de ses désirs et de ses fantasmes était à quelques pas. En même temps l'homme était complètement différent du mythe. Il semblait si seul, et si triste, si froid… Clad se promit que s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, il ne voudrait que lui redonner ce sourire qu'il lui avait vu dans la chambre.

Le lendemain, Séphiroth fut levé le premier avec toujours ce même mal de tête lancinant. Il alla dans le salon et fut presque surpris de voir Clad torse nu endormi comme un ange sur le canapé. Il s'attarda un peu sur cette vision. Se mordit la lèvre de ne pas avoir pu posséder un tel spécimen du genre humain hier soir… Il allait falloir la jouer fine. Et pour le contrat et pour le jeune homme. Si Rufus l'avait choisi c'est qu'il devait être dangereux. Et puis son visage lui disait quelque chose… Impossible de se rappeler. Plonger dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas que Clad commençait à se réveiller. Il sursauta et alla appeler le room service.

- Bonjour, je te commande quelque chose ?

- 'Jour. Hum… Non je vais allez manger en bas avec mon équipe et régler cette histoire de chambre.

- Ok.

Puis il commanda le petit-déjeuner pour lui.

Clad se leva, se dirigea vite fait à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller, il enfila un pantalon de costume, une chemise qu'il boutonna à moitié et tenta vainement de se coiffer. Il rassembla ses affaires dans sa valise et pris quand même la carte de l'appartement.

- Ce fut une soirée… enrichissante. Déclara Séphiroth.

- On peut dire ça.

- On se revoit à la réunion.

Il lui tendit la main, son regard était redevenu froid, d'acier, telle que sa réputation le décrivait.

Clad serra sa main et partit, sa veste sur l'épaule.

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, il remarqua très vite sa table : la plus bruyante. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à côté de Cid.

- Alooooooors ?

- Sans commentaire. Un café et un croissant s'il vous plait.

- Tsss, t'es pas drôle !

Youffie pour une fois ne dit rien. Clad la fusillait littéralement du regard depuis qu'il s'était assis.

- Encore une blague de ce genre Youffie, et je vous garantie que vos talents d'informaticienne iront servir l'entreprise la plus stricte et la plus ennuyeuse qui soit. J'y veillerai.

La jeune fille eut les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas tant les paroles en elle-même mais le ton employé qui la fit se sentir vraiment mal…

- Tifa, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

Tifa se mordit les lèvres.

- Et bien, visite diplomatique l'après midi et…

Clad avait horreur de ça. Il la regarda avec intensité.

- Et diner avec Séphiroth pour parler du contrat…

Cid manqua de s'étouffer avec son croissant et se mit à rigoler. Clad ne souriait pas. Il inspira profondément.

- Depuis quand ce diner était prévu ?

- En fait j'ai reçu un appel de sa secrétaire hier soir pour confirmer, mais comme vous aviez coupé votre portable, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir… Tous les concurrents vont y avoir droit vraisemblablement.

Clad but une grande gorgée de café qui lui brûla la gorge. Ce contrat se compliquait de jours en jours. Mais au moins, il avait eu une information essentielle hier soir : Séphiroth ne se rappelait pas de lui sur l'affaire des Etats unis. Il bénéficiait donc de l'effet de surprise. Avec un peu de chance son plan fonctionnerait… Et il lui offrait l'opportunité de le voir en tête à tête sans même avoir besoin de le chercher… Aurait-il une longueur d'avance ?

* * *

Et voilà, voilà, le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus tendu j'espère que vous apprécierez.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !

Gros bisous à tous et encore Joyeuses Fêtes !!!


	5. A la lueur d'une bougie

_Voici le chapitre 6, on avance doucement mais surement. _

_Au passage je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année, pleine de fics, de rires et de joie ! _

_Merci de continuer à me suivre, vous m'avez reboosté à mort, du coup j'enchaine les chapitres ! Mais je préfère garder ce rythme, je m'excuse, deux semaines c'est un peu long mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire à côté... _

_Pour les non-inscrits, je vous réponds à la fin du chapitre. _

_Je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire ce chapitre, je l'aime beaucoup. Je remercie et fais un énorme bisous à **Redblesskid** qui a su me remettre sur le droit chemin concernant Séphy... Sans elle il aurait été un peu OOC et ça aurait été dommage ! Ah, je t'aime ma petite crêpe ! _

_Bon assez de blabla, place à notre cher Clad... _

**A la lueur d'une bougie**

Après une bonne demi-heure de courbettes et autres excuses de la part du directeur, Clad reçu enfin la clé de sa chambre qui était à l'étage en dessous de la suite royale. Un peu déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à l'avoir, Clad s'installa dans cette chambre qui lui parut vraiment petite, froide et sans lumière. Où était-ce le manque d'une présence qui la rendait comme cela ? Il ne sut pas trop et chassa vite cette idée. Il défit ses valises, sortit un costume pour la visite diplomatique et décida de mettre une chemise grise et une cravate noire. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça mais le code voulait qu'il en porte une. Il ne pouvait pas faire mauvaise figure devant les diplomates. Il fila se coiffer dans la salle de bain quand deux légers coups à la porte le firent sursauter. Il était vraiment trop nerveux.

- Entrez !

Tifa entra doucement, elle s'était habillé très sobrement, pour une fois sa jupe était de taille normale, un peu fendu et son chemisier était surmonté d'une veste noire cintrée. Clad sourit en se disant que comme ça elle était encore plus jolie que quand elle en faisait trop.

- Je viens te faire un rapide topo. Ca te va si je m'habille comme ça ? Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut être choquer autrement… Elle fit une adorable moue.

- Tu es très jolie comme ça, je t'écoute.

Elle rougit sous le compliment mais resta professionnelle. Le moment était décisif, ils le savaient tous les deux et si elle faisait partie de son équipe, elle devait s'en montrer digne.

Il finit de se préparer en l'écoutant attentivement. La plupart des diplomates présents n'avait que peu d'influence pour le contrat, ce ne serait qu'une réunion d'information et de présentation tout au plus.

Ils rejoignirent Cid et Youffie dans le petit salon de l'entrée de l'hôtel. Cid était en train de consulter les comptes de la Shinra en fumant, Youffie était sagement assise à attendre avec une mallette devant elle.

- Apparemment je ne peux emmener que Tifa avec moi, elle vous fera un compte rendu, Cid, tu peux me donner les montants des comptes à peu près ?

Youffie se leva, et ouvrit la mallette. Elle en sortit deux petites billes noires pas plus grosses qu'une mouche.

- Pour me faire pardonner, patron, je… j'ai fait ça cette nuit, c'est un micro et une oreillette miniature.

Clad leva les sourcils, chose rare, il était impressionné et le montrait. Cid éclata de rire et Youffie rougit.

- Merci ce sera effectivement plus pratique.

Elle lui posa le micro sur le revers de sa veste et donna l'oreillette à Tifa, ces longs cheveux ébènes allait encore mieux cacher le gadget. Clad leur fit un léger sourire et partit vers la limousine. Cid lui fit signe de la main avec un grand sourire et rougit en disant au revoir à Tifa. Youffie s'installa devant son ordinateur et tendit un casque à Cid.

Dans l'ambassade, ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à trouver la salle. Tifa et Elena avaient très bien fait leur travail. Clad fut le second arrivé, le premier, évidemment n'était autre que Séphiroth qui était seul et regardait par la fenêtre n'ayant même pas fait attention à leur arrivée. Clad n'en parut rien mais son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en le voyant ainsi, son masque impassible de nouveau là. Comme si la personne qu'il avait rencontrée hier n'existait pas. Clad toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention de la légende vivante. Séphiroth se tourna lentement vers lui, son expression ne se changeant qu'en un rictus moqueur.

- M. Strife ! Vous êtes quand même venu. Je me demande combien d'entreprise je vais écraser…

Clad baissa les yeux. Hier soir lui paru très lointain…

- Ne me dites pas que vous vous seriez contenté d'une victoire sans dégâts ?

Le vouvoiement était de nouveau de mise.

- Effectivement, mais un challenge aurait eu au moins le mérite de me divertir et…

Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de quelques autres représentants des entreprises concurrentes. Séphiroth garda son rictus et alla s'assoir à la place qui lui était réservé.

Clad fit de même. Les secrétaires se tenant debout derrière chaque représentant. De toutes, Tifa était celle qui attirait le plus les regards, même Séphiroth la détailla quand elle replaça ses longs cheveux noir sur son côté gauche pour ne pas être gênée en écrivant. Clad sourit derrière ses mains. Puis se rendant compte qu'il ne cessait de fixer Séphiroth, il détourna rapidement le regard.

Les ambassadeurs entrèrent dans la pièce. La tension monta d'un cran. Au grand étonnement de tous, ils se présentèrent en Russe. Tifa étant polyglotte fit la traduction pour Clad. Mais celui-ci vit que dans l'assistance certains étaient un peu embêtés. La réunion commença en anglais pour plus de facilités. Séphiroth ne décrocha pas de son rictus calculateur. Les ambassadeurs expliquèrent qu'ils allaient faire passer des entretiens à chacun mais que s'ils n'avaient rien de concret à apporter, que ce soit en terme d'argent, de renseignement, il valait mieux abandonner dès maintenant. L'ambassadeur de Russie fit à son voisin une allusion sur la Jenova Corp. mais ce fut en russe, Tifa n'en perdit pas un mot et le nota soigneusement, un peu perturbée. Déjà à la fin de la réunion, trois entreprises sur les huit se retirèrent de l'affaire.

Clad sortit en s'étirant doucement.

- Bon… On a une semaine pour trouver des renseignements valables.

- Youffie me fait te dire que c'est en cours.

- Parfait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Quand une main en retint les portes pour y entrer. Séphiroth s'avança.

- Ca ne vous ne suffira pas, ça n'apportera rien de plus à votre dossier comparé au mien…

- Merci du conseil. Je pense que je sais comment gérer mon dossier.

Séphiroth fut surprit de son aplomb. Il se retourna et le gratifia d'un haussement de sourcil.

- C'est ce que nous verrons. A ce soir, M. Strife.

Clad hocha la tête et sortit de l'ascenseur. Arrivé dans la limousine il soupira comme si il avait retenu son souffle depuis un siècle au moins.

- Eh bien, quelle froideur. Digne de sa réputation ! Brrr. Dit Tifa en reprenant son carnet de note.

Clad se massa l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux. Elle reprit :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai peur qu'il n'ait raison. Pendant la réunion il y eu un échange en russe entre l'ambassadeur de Russie et celui du Japon. La Jénova aurait déjà donné des pots de vin et une copie du contrat a été fourni à Séphiroth, ils veulent être sûr de mettre ça entre de bonnes mains.

Clad rouvrit les yeux.

- C'est pas vrai ! Il va falloir être très prudent. D'abord je veux un entretien privé avec un des chercheurs qui était sur ce projet et ensuite je veux parler à cet ambassadeur russe.

- Ca risque d'être difficile. Apparemment pour avoir un entretien il faut que… Quoi Youffie ?

… Oh non… C'est hors de question, je…

Clad la regarda exaspéré. Elle s'en rendit compte et son joli visage prit une teinte rouge brique.

- Youffie dit que la faiblesse de cet ambassadeur, ce sont les jolies femmes…

Clad sourit légèrement.

- C'est vrai qu'il t'a beaucoup regardé maintenant que j'y pense… Tifa, tu…

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

- En plus tu parles russe et moi pas, avec un peu de charme tu obtiens un rendez-vous et une copie du contrat… Voire un peu plus…

Clad disait ça sur un ton calculateur à faire froid dans le dos. Tifa en resta bouche-bée. Clad la transperça de son regard turquoise. Elle se sentit fondre sur place.

- Bon… Je… Oh ! Je verrais ce que je peux faire !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel pour retrouver un Cid en colère et une Youffie morte de rire. Cid couru vers Tifa qui enleva l'oreillette d'un geste gracieux pour l'envoyer sur sa propriétaire.

- Tu vas pas le faire, si ?

- J'ai pas le choix, ordre du patron.

Clad s'assit dans un fauteuil, l'air satisfait. Youffie s'était calmée et tourna le PC vers Clad.

- Et voilà je viens de vous obtenir un entretien avec le chef de la section japonaise qui travaille sur le projet. C'est un ami à moi et il a été le dernier à avoir fait des tests sur la Materia.

-Parfait. Tifa, je te laisse organiser mon emploi du temps, tu me l'apporteras plus tard, je vais me reposer dans ma chambre avant le diner.

Tifa fit la moue et hocha la tête.

Allongé sur le canapé sa chambre, un bras sur les yeux, cravate et veste à terre, Clad montait ses plans dans sa tête. La partie était loin d'être gagnée. Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu pour l'instant n'était fait que pour rattraper son retard par rapport à Séphiroth… Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le dépasser ou d'anticiper ce qu'il allait faire… Mais comment ? Un de ses atouts était sa réussite sur le contrat des Etats-Unis mais tant que Séphiroth ne l'aura pas reconnu, il ne le prendra pas au sérieux. Mais d'un autre côté dès qu'il le prendra au sérieux, il faudra être très prudent car les choses seront plus compliquées… Et il fallait déjà penser à évincer les trois autres entreprises restantes…

Trop absorbé par ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Tifa entrer dans la pièce. Elle le remarqua et ne fit pas de bruit l'observant. Il n'avait allumé que quelques bougies et fait brûler de l'encens, une douce musique d'opéra sortant des enceintes dernier cri de la stéréo de la chambre. Tifa sourit et se dit que si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux elle aurait pu s'y méprendre. Mais le flegme légendaire de son patron lui venait d'abord de sa paix intérieure qu'il entretenait depuis longtemps. Elle avait su par Cid que dix ans auparavant un grave accident avait changé la personnalité de son meilleur ami. Il n'a pas voulu en dire plus, lui aussi bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé. En tout cas, depuis, Clad n'exprimait plus ses sentiments et avait souvent recours à ce genre de technique pour calmer son cœur et se concentrer…

Elle s'accroupi près du canapé, observant les traits de ses lèvres, de son visage tellement parfait. Il respirait calmement.

En réalité il avait sentit le parfum de sa secrétaire depuis un petit moment déjà mais cela ne l'embêta pas, il fut juste interrompu dans ses pensées. Il retira son bras doucement et plongea ses yeux turquoise dans ceux noisette de Tifa.

- Excuse-moi de t'imposer ça.

La jeune femme sourit et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu penses trop… Et tu ne m'imposes rien du tout, je ne vais pas me prostitué non plus ! Elle rit d'un rire franc qui réchauffa le cœur de Clad. Il savait que parfois ses stratégies ne comprenaient pas le facteur « humain » mais en général ça le concernait lui. C'était la première mission où il impliquait vraiment ses collaborateurs et il n'y était pas habitué, ne se rendant compte de ses erreurs qu'après avoir pris en compte ce facteur…

- Je pense que ça embêterait Cid si tu faisais ça…

Oula, pourquoi il avait dit ça ! Il n'aimait pas se mêler de la vie sentimentale des autres… Tifa fut surprise de sa remarque et lui fit un sourire coquin.

- C'est pourtant pas lui que j'aurais aimé que ça embête…

Et voilà ! Nan mais quel idiot… Il se releva doucement faisant comme si elle n'avait rien dit et ralluma les lumières. Tifa se releva recoiffant ses cheveux vite fait pour se donner une contenance s'étant rendu compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise.

Clad se promit de lui parler un jour mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il lui demanda :

- Le dîner est dans combien de temps ?

- Je venais te voir pour ça, en fait, on a voulu te laisser te reposer un peu plus et…

- Je suis en retard, c'est ça ?

- Euh… oui…

- Parfait.

Tifa eut l'air surprise. Clad eut un léger sourire et enfila sa veste, passant une main dans ses cheveux rapidement. Ca suffirait.

- La limousine t'attend, on part dès que tu es prêt.

- Eh bien on y va.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant indiqué par la secrétaire de Séphiroth. C'était probablement le restaurant le plus chic de toute la ville, mais ça n'impressionna pas Clad plus que ça. Tifa par contre se demanda si elle était bien à sa place ici.

On les installa à une table et malgré la demi-heure de retard, Séphiroth n'était pas encore là. Une fois assis Clad eut un sourire qui ne s'enleva pas de son visage, interloquée, Tifa lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ce sourire persistant ? Nan, je t'assure, c'est malsain…

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Séphiroth est le genre de personne qui aime contrôler la situation donc il sera toujours plus en retard que son invité… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une personne irritée par l'attente perd son sang-froid et ses moyens… Si tu as bien observé, quand nous sommes arrivés, un des grooms est parti discrètement, probablement pour l'avertir que nous étions arrivés et donc il devrait arriver d'ici une demi-heure une heure…

Tifa eut l'air abasourdi… Non, vraiment elle ne comprenait pas les esprits tordus des chasseurs de contrat… Mais avec cette stratégie, Séphiroth était mal tombé, Clad était la Patience incarnée… Elle par contre ne l'était pas et commençait déjà à s'énerver sur sa serviette.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure un groom vint les voir.

- M. Strife, votre hôte vous prie de l'excuser pour l'attente, il a malheureusement été retardé. Il vous demande de l'attendre encore un peu.

- Bien, puis-je commander l'apéritif ? Il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient, n'est ce pas ?

- Euh c'est-à-dire… Non, je ne pense pas… Par contre il m'avait semblé que c'était une réservation pour deux personnes…

Clad sourit.

- Eh bien, je me voyais mal arrivé à un dîner d'affaire non accompagné.

- Evidemment, Monsieur. Et pour l'apéritif ?

Le pauvre garçon était devenu rouge pivoine et ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire… Tifa souriait doucement.

- Nous prendrons une bouteille de Gevrey-Chambertin de 1987. Merci.

Le garçon partit et revint deux minutes plus tard avec la bouteille du précieux vin et trois verres. Il fit goûter à Clad qui acquiesça, puis servit les deux verres laissant la bouteille sur la table.

Clad trinqua avec Tifa. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien et une demi-heure plus tard Séphiroth fit son entrée.

- Et maintenant observe : histoire d'énervé encore plus son ennemi, il va prendre tout son temps, aller au vestiaire, passer dire bonjour au directeur sans jeter un seul regard par ici.

- Effectivement ça m'énerve ! Il nous fait poireauter presque une heure alors qu'il n'était pas occupé j'en suis sûre !

- Bien sûr que non. Mais il n'a pas pris en compte un détail qui va le choquer quand il arrivera par ici.

- Quel détail ?

- Toi.

Sur ces paroles Séphiroth s'approcha de la table et sembla hésiter légèrement, une ombre passa rapidement sur son visage. Clad et Tifa se levèrent. Clad faisant un clin d'œil à Tifa qui s'empêcha de rire.

- Sephiroth.

- M. Strife. Et vous êtes ?

- C'est Tifa, ma compagne pour ce soir, vous aviez bien dit un dîner d'affaire en toute intimité, je me suis donc permis d'être accompagné.

Séphiroth cacha extrêmement bien son énervement et serra la main de la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment charmante, ses cheveux relevés en chignon lâche retombant sur son épaule droite. Elle portait une longue robe grise fendue jusqu'à la cuisse et décoltée en drappé. Séphiroth lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Mais bien sûr c'est toujours un plaisir que d'avoir une compagnie féminine. Les jeunes femmes sont si rafraichissantes vous ne trouvez pas ? Et vous avez très bon goût à ce que je vois.

Clad sourit, bien rattrapé… Mais quelque part il voulut rétorquer qu'il n'était pas avec elle, que les femmes ne l'attiraient pas. Mais il se retint. Tifa étant passée par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel s'assit. Selon la bienséance, les deux hommes s'assirent après elle. Elle fut heureuse d'être dans la mise en scène de Clad, pour une fois elle n'était pas que sa secrétaire…

- Et je vois que vous avez bon goût en vin aussi…

Séphiroth sentait qu'il ne devait finalement pas sous-estimé ce jeune bleu. Clad avait repris son masque impassible. Les conversations commencèrent gentiment, Séphiroth s'adressant surtout à Tifa pour lui faire la conversation comme tout bon gentleman qui se respecte. Bizarrement, son atout se retournait contre lui, un violent sentiment de jalousie envahi Clad. Il n'était plus le centre d'attention de son idole. Au final, ils n'ont pas parlé du contrat, et Clad était plutôt déçu du résultat. Oh, bien sûr il avait réussi à éviter de parler de son dossier et de l'affaire sachant pertinemment que ce que lui dirait Séphiroth pouvait être vrai comme ça pouvait être faux… Séphiroth les raccompagna à la limousine et tint la portière à Tifa. Il daigna enfin regarder Clad qui lui rendit son regard.

- Et si nous allions parler entre hommes à présent, je vous offre un dernier verre ?

Aucune émotion ne traversa le visage de Clad, mais dans son esprit le chaos régnait…

- D'accord. Tifa, rentre bien, désolé de te laisser.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Encore merci Séphiroth, ce fut une agréable soirée.

- Je vous en prie, Tifa. Le plaisir était pour moi. Répondit-il en la scrutant de bas en haut avec un sourire ravageur. Clad plissa légèrement des yeux.

Une fois le bruit du moteur assez loin, Séphiroth se retourna vers Clad.

- On y va ? Je connais un endroit sympathique.

- On en revient au tutoiement ?

Séphiroth sourit mystérieusement et héla un taxi.

L'endroit était effectivement sympathique, le Nibelheim était un bar très populaire, l'ambiance était assez cosy et agréable. Sa particularité était de n'être éclairé qu'avec des bougies, on payait une bougie par personne suivant le temps que l'on voulait rester et une fois la bougie consumée, votre lumière éteinte, il fallait partir. Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart Séphiroth prit deux bougies d'une heure et commanda deux cocktails.

- Tu aimes ?

- C'est original.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Silence.

- Honnêtement, tu te rends compte que tu ne pourras pas gagner contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as étudié ma vie, ma carrière…

Clad sourit légèrement et plongea ses yeux turquoise dans ceux de Séphiroth.

- Et si je t'avais déjà battu ?

La question était ambigu, c'était voulu, il verrait ainsi s'il se rappelait de lui ou non. Séphiroth sembla réfléchir un moment puis détaillant le visage de Clad à la lumière de la bougie, il cru se rappeler. Mais ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas le même homme, ils ne se ressemblaient pas et n'avaient pas le même nom…

- Il faudrait pour ça que tu ais déjà le contrat en main puisque c'est ma prochaine étape.

- Tu me fais trop d'honneur, me donner ce renseignement aussi facilement.

- Je n'ai rien à craindre, je sais déjà qu'il m'attend… Mais dis-moi… Puisque tu es un élève studieux, as-tu déjà entendu parler de Zack Fair ?

Le sourire de Clad s'agrandit encore plus. Il se recula un peu, la bougie n'éclairant que son visage et quelques mèches blondes devenues noires dans la pénombre. C'est à ce moment là que Séphiroth n'eut plus aucun doute.

- Je vois. Une teinture et des lunettes hein ? Bien joué, j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître…

- Merci, mais ce n'était pas voulu, je pensais plutôt que tu n'oublierais pas le visage du type qui t'as doublé sur un aussi gros contrat…

- Je n'y étais pas personnellement je te rappelle.

Séphiroth se sentit subitement menacé par le jeune homme, n'aimant vraiment pas ce sentiment, comme si on s'était joué de lui. Il replaça ses longs cheveux et bu une gorgée du cocktail. Clad savourait son moment. Maintenant il faudrait la jouer serrée, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'atouts en main, il avait décidé de se battre franchement sans filet de sauvetage. Séphiroth allait-il le suivre ?

- Vas-tu enfin me prendre au sérieux, maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as gagné un contrat que ça fait de toi mon égal, Clad.

Le ton était froid et blessant.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Il s'avança à nouveau près de la bougie et bu lui aussi une gorgée du cocktail. L'alcool était un peu fort, il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Séphiroth sourit involontairement à sa dernière remarque… Aurait-il trouvé un adversaire à sa taille ? Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler à nouveau ce visage si beau et si sûr de lui à présent. Mais il avait remarqué autre chose ce soir…

-Tu avais peut-être d'autres plans un peu plus intéressants avec Tifa ce soir, non ?

Dit-il avec un regard équivoque.

Clad failli recracher son cocktail face à ce brusque changement de sujet…

- Quoi ?

- Avec Tifa… Elle est vraiment très belle, je comprends pourquoi elle t'accompagne. Vous êtes ensemble ?

Clad était embarrassé, bien sûr il ne le fit pas paraître mais ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Non.

Ah ben oui, tout simplement. Séphiroth rit doucement face à cette réponse.

- Oh, je pourrais la réinviter en tête-à-tête alors ?

Là, Clad écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête. Séphiroth éclata de rire, enfin une réaction !

- Je plaisantais ! Elle n'est pas mon genre rassure-toi.

- Oh, et c'est quoi ton genre ?

Séphiroth eut alors son regard qui parcouru le visage de Clad descendant sur ses clavicules dévoilé par l'ouverture de sa chemise et remontant dans son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire et enfin ses yeux. Clad fut parcouru d'un frisson comme si ce n'était pas les yeux de Séphiroth qui avait parcouru cette distance.

- Les bruns à lunettes.

Clad ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en repensant à son accoutrement pendant ces quatre mois aux Etats Unis… Tifa lui faisant une couleur régulièrement pour ne pas qu'on voit ses racines. S'obligeant à porter des lunettes sous les regards moqueurs de Cid et Vincent… De très bons souvenirs. Mais aussi, le choc en se regardant dans le miroir ce soir là… Le même soir qu'il y a dix ans, ces mêmes yeux, ces mêmes cheveux… Son regard s'éloigna, son sourire s'effaça.

- Eh ! Ne le prend pas au sérieux ! Tu es bien mieux comme ça.

Clad releva les yeux de surprise face au visage légèrement rosit de Séphiroth…

C'est à ce moment-là, alors que Séphiroth avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Clad, que les bougies s'éteignirent dans un dernier éclat de lumière. Clad sentit de douces lèvres se poser sur les siennes et une main se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Puis, avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir et que le baiser puisse s'approfondir, un des garçons du bar apparu avec une lanterne, ramenant la lumière sur les deux hommes : l'un abasourdi, et l'autre naturel, qui se releva et prit sa veste.

-Tu viens ? Demanda Séphiroth avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Oui, je suis horrible de l'arrêter là... pardon ! J'attends vos réactions ! _

_Réponses aux non-inscrits : _

**Kimiko : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Moui Séphy dans un bureau avec Clad... hum hum... Bon t'as vu on avance un peu ! T'inquiète pas, notre cher Clad a un plan (oui, sinon il y aurait pas d'histoire en même temps...) lol. Encore merci de tes compliments et de ton engouement à me lire ! Allez, je te fais même un bisous !

**Mii* :** Merci, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes toi aussi ! Et bien voilà la suite ! Qui en appelle une autre, je suis d'accord... pardon ! Oui, moi aussi je me suis bien amusé à écrire la scène où ils sont dans la même chambre ! Fu fu... Et c'est pas fini ! Merci de ta review et merci d'aimer ma fic ! Un bisous pour toi aussi !


	6. Tes yeux pour mon information

Bonjour bonjour !

Ouiiii pardon j'ai un jour de retard j'en suis tellement désolée… Je n'étais pas sur mon ordi ce weekend tout simplement ! Enfin ce qui compte c'est que le chapitre 6 soit là… En effet, ce chapitre nous as donné pas mal de fil à retordre. On peut encore remercier chaleureusement **Redblesskid** pour ses conseils, on serait dans de la guimauve sans elle, avouez que ce serait dommage ! Bref, un gros merci et un gros bisous à toi mon petit melon pan ! (oui c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus proche… )

* * *

**Tes yeux pour mon information !**

Sur le chemin du retour, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Arrivés dans l'entrée de l'hôtel, Séphiroth daigna se tourner vers Clad qui releva la tête.

-Merci pour la soirée. Dit-il avec un sourire. Tu veux peut-être...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, sa secrétaire arriva en criant, s'époumonant qu'elle le cherchait depuis une heure. Il se retourna à l'endroit où se tenait Clad mais le jeune homme avait disparu. Il afficha alors une mine déçue et n'écoutait déjà plus les sermons de sa secrétaire.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, le cœur encore battant comme s'il avait couru un marathon, Clad déboutonna sa chemise et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Sous le jet d'eau brûlante son cerveau se remettait doucement en marche. Séphiroth l'avait embrassé... Machinalement, il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il se rappela de la douceur de ce baiser furtif. La dernière personne à lui avoir fait ressentir ça... Non, il ne valait mieux pas y penser... Il sortit après un bon quart d'heure, une serviette cintrée à sa taille. Il mit en marche la sono avec les premières notes de l'opéra de Carmen quand on frappa à la porte.

Clad entrouvrit la porte se cachant plus ou moins derrière. Séphiroth se tenait devant lui, l'air un peu énervé. _Forcément quand on fuit comme tu l'as fait, imbécile !_

-Oui ? Clad préféra rester sur la défensive.

-Comme tu es parti précipitamment et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, j'ai du batailler avec la réception pour avoir ton numéro de chambre.

Clad ouvrit la porte un peu plus dans l'intention de l'inviter à entrer quand il se rappela de sa tenue. Son masque d'indifférence ne laissa rien passer mais il ne put s'empêcher de voir le regard de Séphiroth couler le long de son corps. Séphiroth n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cet homme était tout simplement magnifique, ses muscles si bien dessinés et les gouttes d'eau coulant dans chaque creux de sa peau lui donnèrent chaud.

-Hum... Bref, je... Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien...

-Clad ! Ca y est, t'es revenu ? Ah oups, pardon.

Cid venait d'arriver à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Cid ! Oui, comme tu le vois.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que je sois dérangé ? Murmura imperceptiblement Séphiroth. Clad le remarqua mais ne compris pas ses paroles.

-Tu t'habilles s'te plait ? Je passe dans 2 minutes pour boire une bière !

Et sur ce Cid rentra dans sa propre chambre.

Léger silence inconfortable entre les deux hommes.

-Laisse tomber. Je voulais juste te prévenir de faire attention, certains chasseurs des autres sociétés ne veulent pas passer par des moyens légaux, ma secrétaire vient de me prévenir, on a failli se faire attaquer apparemment.

Séphiroth tenta de reprendre de la contenance en évitant soigneusement de regarder le jeune blond.

-D'accord, merci de m'avertir, encore une fois je te trouve très fair-play avec moi. Merci.

Séphiroth le regarda, légèrement étonné. En même temps c'était un peu vrai mais ce n'était pas fait exprès. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il aurait voulu finir dans sa chambre ce qu'il avait commencé parce que déjà la vision qu'il avait en face de lui à l'instant était bien trop excitante pour son propre bien mais qu'en plus avec l'arrivée de son cher ami tout était tombé à l'eau ! Et puis quoi encore ? Du coup il n'avait trouvé que ça à dire. Point. Et ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui !

Il leva sa main, voulant lui toucher le visage, mais se ravisa et serra son poing le ramenant devant son propre visage. Une expression de frustration et de colère traversant ses traits.

-Bonne nuit.

Clad fut surpris de la réaction de son idole, pourquoi était-il en colère d'un coup ? Mais il avait déjà tourné les talons et Clad détailla sa silhouette de dos, les mains dans les poches. Tout simplement magnifique. Il déglutit et murmura plus pour lui :

-Merci, toi aussi.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et enfila vite fait une de ses tuniques couleur crème qu'il aimait tant. Il se posa sur le canapé écoutant la musique pour se calmer et pouvoir réfléchir un peu. Cid entra sans aucune délicatesse comme à son habitude. Ils s'installèrent dans le petit coin salon, Clad assis sur le canapé et Cid dans un fauteuil.

-Eh vieux frère, j'espère que j'ai rien fait foirer tout à l'heure ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais un petit blond en serviette et une légende vivante le bouffant des yeux...

Clad eut un sourire en coin. Non, même si Séphiroth l'avait embrassé, il ne voulait surement pas aller plus loin, il avait eu plein d'occasion de l'inviter dans sa... Mince ! C'était pour ça qu'il était venu pas pour le prévenir ! Quel idiot !

-Cid, mon ami, il semblerait que si mais que je n'ai pas su le voir...

Cid éclata de rire.

-Désolé mais c'est trop drôle, tu ne vois jamais les intentions des gens, c'est terrible !

Clad eut un sourire un peu triste. Oui, et ce défaut avait même entrainé une tragédie dix ans plus tôt... Cid remarqua ce sourire et ne sut que trop bien à quoi pensait Clad. Il décapsula les bières et en tendit une à son ami.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Clad souleva les sourcils et but une gorgée.

-Pour quoi faire ? C'est du passé. Je ne peux plus réparer mes erreurs, je ne peux qu'avancer et réaliser nos rêves.

-Même si ça implique que tu finiras seul à force de te coller des barrières pareilles ? Sérieusement, rien que pour Vincent, tu ne l'as jamais laissé être vraiment proche de toi alors que lui...

-Evidemment. Clad le coupa assez vite, légèrement irrité. Je ne veux pas revivre la même chose.

-Tu n'as jamais guéri Clad ! Tu portes une culpabilité qui n'est pas la tienne ! Zack n'est pas mort par ta faute, bordel !

A l'évocation du prénom, Clad se raidit. Il tenta de garder son sang-froid face à la violence des propos de son ami. Il savait qu'il lui criait dessus pour le faire réagir, comme d'habitude.

-Pour répondre à ta première question, non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ca ne changera rien de toute façon.

Le ton était froid et sans appel. Cid, exaspéré par le comportement buté de son ami se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, même si tu ne veux pas t'attacher aux gens tu l'as fait sans t'en rendre compte. Que ce soit moi, Tifa ou même Vincent, tu tiens à nous plus que tu ne le penses, si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, nous, nous le voyons ! Arrête de vivre dans le passé et commence à vivre pour toi et plus par procuration !

Et il claqua la porte fortement. Clad ferma les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison mais son cœur ne voulait l'accepter. Cette histoire avait été trop douloureuse, il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il avait tenté de se persuader que son entourage n'était que des pions pour réussir à surpasser son modèle. Mais il fut forcé de constater qu'ils étaient plus que ça... Il balança sa tête en arrière sur le canapé et se mit à rire d'un rire froid. _Quel idiot ! _

Le lendemain, Clad se leva assez tôt pour se préparer pour l'entretien avec le chercheur japonais. Il alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Youffie. Celle-ci lui ouvrit encore en pyjama, enfin ce qu'il supposait être un pyjama... Quand les yeux de Youffie furent habitués à la lumière et qu'elle vit qui était à sa porte, elle lui referma la porte au nez avec un « Kya ! » assez violent. Clad soupira et frappa à nouveau à la porte.

-Dans 10 minutes dans le hall, sinon tu peux dire adieu à ton poste !

Un autre « kya ! » se fit entendre suivit d'un « boum ». Clad partit dans le hall en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cinq minutes plus tard Youffie arriva en haletant, ses cheveux à peine coiffés, ses bretelles pendantes sur ses jambes.

-Je suis là patron, je suis...

Elle s'affala sur le canapé en face de lui et posa son pc devant elle. Clad ne fit pas de commentaires...

-Donc, quand est-ce que je peux rencontrer ton ami chercheur ?

-Vraisemblablement, aujourd'hui. Il est ici pour donner son compte-rendu sur la Matéria, mais rien n'est sûr. Je pense qu'il se doute de ce qui va se produire... Enfin bref, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Je préférerais, je n'ai pas compris tous les détails techniques que tu m'as donné dans ton compte rendu.

-Ah... Mais il faut dire que même pour nous, tu sais, euh, vous savez, cette matière est très étrange, elle possède des propriétés uniques que...

-Oui, je n'en doute pas, nous ne serions pas là sinon. Je te laisse justement les détails...

A ce moment là, Tifa arriva habillée de son tailleur de la veille, un chemisier bleu ciel à la place du blanc. Derrière elle, Cid baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, son pc sous le bras.

Clad les accueillit avec un demi-sourire.

-Tu te sens prête pour ta mission Tifa ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non.

Sur ce il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas félin, puis la scrutant de bas en haut, approuva d'un signe de tête. La jeune femme rougit et sentit sa température corporelle monter un peu trop vite. Clad se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle. Elle retint sa respiration. Il approcha une main de son visage pour la descendre et d'un geste habile déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier, mettant en valeur ses formes généreuses tout en restant présentable.

-Comme ça, c'est mieux, utilisons tous nos atouts.

Tifa expira enfin. Cid fulminait. Clad ne se rendit compte de rien, du moins il fit semblant, puis se tourna vers Youffie qui n'avait rien raté de la scène et lui fit un clin d'œil. Celle ci lui fit un sourire éclatant et leva le pouce en l'air. Tifa leva les yeux au ciel, se remettant de ses émotions. Cid s'assit sur un fauteuil violemment en allumant son pc presque trop brutalement et en grommelant des choses inaudibles.

-Bien, donc tu t'occupes du contrat, Youffie et moi du chercheur. Cid tu restes ici au cas où l'un de nous ait besoin des fonds de la Shinra, tu nous fourniras les chiffres.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Youffie installait des micros et écouteurs sur chacun d'entre eux.

-Pourquoi tu utilises ça, on a des portables, tu sais ?

-Oui, mais c'est moins impressionnant...

Sur ce il partit dans le hall demander deux limousines.

Les trois autres se regardaient, perdus. Tifa prit une grande inspiration et partit en direction de l'entrée.

-Bonne chance, Tifa ! Bredouilla Cid. Elle se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire. Puis elle disparue.

Clad revint chercher Youffie qui essayait sans succès de se coiffer devant un des miroirs de l'hôtel. Clad la prit par le bras et la tira.

-Allez, on ne va pas à un rendez-vous galant nous. A plus Cid !

-A plus...

La limousine les déposa devant un grand immeuble blanc aux vitres teintées de noirs.

-Les scientifiques ne connaissent donc pas les hôtels comme tout le monde ?

-Un laboratoire... Ah, c'est digne de Hojo-sensei... Il ne supporte pas les hôtels. Au passage, patron, si vous me trouvez bizarre... Vous avez pas fini avec lui ! C'est lui qui m'a tout appris !

« Super... » Pensa Clad, ça allait être sympathique comme rencontre... Enfin c'était déjà une chance que Youffie le connaisse et que ce soit le dernier à avoir fait des tests dessus !

Ils descendirent à l'accueil, se firent connaître et demandèrent de prévenir le professeur Hojo.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, un homme assez grand avec une longue queue de cheval noire arriva tranquillement. Les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se réveiller. Au moment où elle l'aperçu, Youffie se jeta littéralement sur lui et ils commencèrent à parler en japonais, de sorte que Clad dû tousser assez fortement pour que le chercheur le remarque.

-Ah, oui pardon, sensei... Je vous présente Clad Strife, mon patron, celui dont je vous ai parlé dans le mail.

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux comme pour sonder l'âme de Clad. Celui-ci, nullement perturbé, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

-Enchanté, professeur Hojo. Merci de m'accorder un peu de votre temps.

Hojo regarda la main qui lui était tendu, eut un large sourire et prit des deux mains celle de Clad et la secoua fortement.

-M. Strife, c'est un honneur ! Elle ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez... Enfin, peu importe, verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que j'étudie la couleur de vos yeux, elle paraît si irréel, c'est très intéressant !

-Oui, effectivement, j'y verrai un inconvénient pour ne pas jouer sur les mots... Pouvons-nous parler dans un endroit un peu plus intime que le hall d'entrée ?

-Et de l'humour avec ça ! Quel jeune homme charmant ! Mais bien sûr allons dans mon... euh oui je dois bien avoir un bureau quelque part...

Youffie rigola tout ce qu'elle savait. Et suivi son professeur. Clad prit une grande inspiration et les suivit également.

Après quelques égarements, volontaires ou non, ils arrivèrent dans un bureau dont la baie vitrée donnait sur la ville. La pièce était étonnement bien rangée, un grand bureau trônait au milieu, deux fauteuils de style moderne l'encadraient et un grand siège transparent leur faisait face. Hojo s'y installa, pas très à l'aise et leur fit signe de s'assoir.

-Youffie ?

-Tout de suite !

La jeune fille sortit une machine qui ressemblait à une télécommande et la passa partout dans la pièce. Hojo s'était levé et la suivait partout en lui posant plein de questions en japonais. Clad attentit patiemment.

-Rien à signaler, patron, vous pouvez parler tranquillement.

Les deux scientifiques prirent place, enfin. Clad s'approcha de la table et regarda Hojo droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci en fit de même un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Professeur Hojo, j'ai besoin de lire votre compte rendu sur les derniers tests fait sur la Matéria.

-Oh oh ! C'est assez direct comme demande ! Mais je me vois obliger de vous répondre la même chose qu'aux autres : j'ai détruit mon compte rendu.

-Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ? Professeur ! Youffie s'était levé de son fauteuil, indignée. Ce n'est pas professionnel du tout ! Pourquoi ?

-Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir figure toi... On me l'a ordonné. Mais ça normalement, je ne le dis pas aux autres ! Héhé ! En même temps quand on ne me prend pas au sérieux... Enfin bref, voudriez-vous savoir ce qu'il contenait, pourquoi et par qui il a été détruit ?

Clad n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Une information si précieuse, donnée aussi facilement ?

-Bien sûr. Cela pourrait m'être très utile je suppose...

-Dans ce cas, permettez-moi d'étudier vos yeux, je ne vous garantie pas que l'expérience ne laissera pas de séquelles mais... ! S'il vous plait ! Ah oui et aussi une autre condition : je suppose que ma chère élève va enregistrer ce que je vais dire pour avoir une preuve. Je vous demanderai de ne l'utiliser qu'une fois que je serais rentré au Japon, c'est à dire dans trois jours. Ici je serais en danger. Ce serait bête, non ? Haha ! … Alors ?

Clad fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il vraiment lui faire, il avait pourtant vu quelques ophtalmologues, aucun d'eux n'avaient eu l'air de s'intéresser à la couleur de ses yeux... Clad eut un demi-sourire en voyant Hojo commencer à sortir quelques instruments de torture de son armoire en baragouinant en japonais. Youffie était calme, en train de trafiquer son enregistreur.

-Très bien, professeur, faites ce que vous voulez de mes yeux, j'ai besoin de cette information.

Hojo se retourna, étonné. Youffie éclata de rire.

-Vous seriez prêt à être le sujet d'une expérience dont vous ne savez rien pour une information ?

-Tout à fait... Clad était de moins en moins sûr mais son instinct lui disait de tenir tête, de ne pas se fier aux apparences.

-Dans ce cas...

Hojo, alla se rassoir et fit signe à Youffie de commencer l'enregistrement. Clad était étonné, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se rassit également et commença à prendre des notes.

-Je vais d'abord me présenter, histoire que cette preuve soit valable... Je suis donc le professeur Hojo, diplômé de l'université de Tokyo et actuellement en charge du projet Terre Promise. Mon affectation à ce projet se termine dans trois jours.

Il énonça la date du jour et parla en japonais, probablement pour dire la même chose se dit Clad.

« Mes recherches ont tout d'abord démontrée qu'effectivement la Matéria était un matériau d'une grande valeur et d'une grande puissance. Un kilo de Matéria suffit à fournir de l'énergie pour tous les foyers d'une ville de la taille de Paris pour quatre générations. Seulement plus les recherches avançaient, plus la pierre devenait instable. Nous pensions que c'était à cause de nos expériences. Mais nous nous trompions. En effet, si la pierre n'est pas au contact du soleil pendant plusieurs mois, elle perd toutes ses qualités énergétiques. Pire, elle peut devenir dangereuse et exploser, nous avons perdu une aile du laboratoire à cause de cela. Evidemment quand j'en ai parlé aux Russes ils ont voulu que je cache cela car le marché était bien trop conséquent pour qu'ils le perdent. Les données ont été détruites, les scientifiques réduits au silence. Je joue ma vie en vous donnant cette information, M Strife...

Il fit signe à Youffie de couper.

-Je souhaite que vous décrochiez ce contrat, si c'est le cas, contacter moi, nous ferons en sorte que des mesures soient prises avant la commercialisation de la pierre. Le gouvernement Russe ne voit pas plus loin que son argent.

Clad le fixa, le visage impassible.

-Je vous remercie. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour le décrocher. Merci de prendre ce risque.

Hojo éclata de rire.

-Vous aussi vous étiez prêt à aller vers l'inconnu pour cela, non ? Un risque pour un risque. Vous ne me devez rien. Je souhaite juste travailler avec les meilleurs. Vous avez l'âme d'un leader, . Je compte sur vous. Et prenez soin de ce singe ! Dit-il en désignant Youffie. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et leur indiqua de sortir.

Clad se leva. Lui sourit et lui resserra la main.

-Pas d'expérience, hein ? J'ai rarement eu d'égal au bluff... Ce fut un plaisir.

-Ce n'est pas gratuit, vous le savez. J'attends votre appel... Haha !

Youffie le salua en lui faisant une courbette. Et après un échange en japonais. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

-C'est rare que le sensei apprécie quelqu'un au premier coup d'œil. Vous avez vraiment quelque chose patron. Peut être que les kami vous accompagnent. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de travailler avec vous.

-Les kami ?

-Ce sont nos dieux dans la religion Shinto. Ce sont des esprits qui peuvent être bénéfiques comme ils peuvent être maléfiques... C'est un peu compliqué...

-D'accord... Merci, Youffie. Je suis content aussi de travailler avec toi.

-C'est vrai ? Ouah ! Merci ! Avec ce qu'on raconte au bureau, j'aurais plutôt pensé que vous auriez préféré Vincent avec vous... Ah... Oups...

Clad rit face à la maladresse de la jeune fille. Il la frappa derrière la tête et continua de sourire doucement.

Une fois à l'hôtel ils retrouvèrent Cid, un sandwich à la main.

-Des nouvelles de Tifa ?

-Toujours pas... Je sais juste qu'il l'a invité à déjeuner... Mais ils arrêtent pas de parler en russe ! Je capte que dalle !

Il mordit brutalement dans son sandwich.

-Bonne idée, allons manger Youffie.

-Allez-y sans moi, je dois sauvegarder ça et après je vais aller finir ma nuit je pense ! Dit-elle en baillant.

Cid la regarda hébété.

-Mais il est midi, tu vas aller te coucher ?

-Précisément, je n'ai dormi qu'une heure cette nuit, faut que je rattrape ! Allez, bonne nuit !

Clad la regarda partir et se tourna vers son ami.

-Et je suppose que tu n'as plus faim, toi ?

-Si tu m'avais prévenu plus tôt... Et puis je dois rester à mon poste patron.

-Tsss... Bon, à toute !

Clad partit en direction de la sortie, il commença à marcher dans le froid à la recherche d'un petit restaurant tranquille quand une main lui attrapa l'épaule. Son réflexe premier fut de prendre le bras de l'inconnu pour le faire basculer. Mais l'autre avait dû s'en douter ou connaissait la parade et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les bras de chacun bloqués par ceux de l'autre. L'homme portait un long manteau noir avec une capuche, Clad avait eu raison, un des autres chasseurs tentait de la jouer déloyale.

-Clad ! Du calme, c'est moi.

L'autre releva un peu sa capuche, révélant les mêmes yeux turquoise et quelques mèches argentées.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors ? Oui, je sais vous êtes pas contentes parce que vous savez pas ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans… Bon pas de soucis, comme je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance que j'ai instaurée dans cette fic, je préfère écrire un OS sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans avec plein de détails, du lemon et tout et tout ! Je l'écrirai après cette histoire par contre… Pardon !

Ah oui, autre chose, z'allez encore pas être contentes mais jusque là j'avais des chapitres en avance sauf que je me suis tellement pris la tête sur celui là (j'en suis venue à ne plus trop l'aimer d'ailleurs…) que le chapitre 7 n'est toujours pas commencé, donc on va tous prier pour que l'inspiration me vienne dans la semaine, d'accord ? ^^

Je vous fais un gros bisous à tous ! Merci de me laisser un petit mot !

Je réponds aux non-inscrits :

**Sayuri :** Voilà la suite, pas taper ! J'espère que cette fin de chapitre t'aura moins énervée… ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Mii* :** Merci pour ton soutien, ou je sais c'était vraiment pas sympa, et la suite est toute aussi frustrante, non ? niark ! Ne t'en fais pas on s'en approche doucement mais bon faut aussi que je fasse avancer l'histoire du contrat un peu quand même… non ? Bisous à toi !

**Lovedei :** Merci pour tes compliments ! Ca me fait super plaisir que ma fic te plaise… Pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 10 ans, tu as un bout de réponse ici, la suite et les détails dans l'OS un peu plus tard… pardon !!! Encore merci et plein de bisous !


	7. Sur l'oreiller

Pardooooonn, je m'excuse et vient m'aplatir devant vous comme une crêpe que je suis... Comme beaucoup d'entre vous (probablement) ma bêta et moi sommes en période d'examen… D'où ce petit retard de deux jours… Pardon… D'ailleurs je lui fait un gros poutou et un gros merci à ma bêta d'amour qui est loin et qui me supporte quand même encore... D'autant que... (oh non encore un autant XD, t'as vu j'en ai enlevé ^^) ce chapitre est pour toi **Redblesskid** mwouaaaaah !!!

Mon inspiration est bien venue, tellement qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci pour le chapitre 8, j'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter, c'est pour dire ! Mais continuez de prier, on sait jamais ! lol

Or donc voici ce merveilleux chapitre 7, je rappelle encore une fois que cette fic est rated M donc attention... ça pique !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Sur l'oreiller**

Depuis un moment Séphiroth se sentait suivi. Il portait pourtant son long manteau noir et avait relevé sa capuche, ses longs cheveux bien cachés à l'intérieur. Les évènements de la matinée tournaient dans sa tête, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire plier les sociétés restantes… Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait de concurrents sérieux sur cette affaire. Clad allait être difficile à duper. Pour le contrat des Etats-Unis il l'avait sous-estimé, erreur qu'il ne referait pas cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme n'aurait peut être pas dû lui dire qu'il était ce « Zack Fair »… Il avait éveillé sa vigilance. Mais le plan qu'il avait mis en marche devrait mettre fin à la carrière du jeune chasseur. Dommage il était pourtant doué. Maintenant il fallait l'occuper pour l'après midi, et l'homme aux cheveux argent avait son idée sur comment s'y prendre…

En parlant de Clad il aperçu celui-ci sortir de l'hôtel, coup de chance ! Il observa le jeune homme, de la vapeur s'échappa de ses lèvres et il releva son col avec un geste gracieux qui donna des frissons à Séphiroth… Mais non voyons, c'est parce qu'il faisait froid. Juste une coïncidence.

Il allait lâcher du regard son ennemi quand il aperçu une silhouette le suivre de la façon la moins discrète possible. Séphiroth leva les yeux au ciel se maudissant déjà de ce qu'il allait faire. Il traversa la rue le plus vite possible lança un regard au type qui tentait sa filature lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il l'avait repéré et que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer quoique ce soit. Oui, le charisme, ça aide.

Puis il rattrapa Clad et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sentit une pression sur sa main et compris que Clad allait lui faire une prise, ses réflexes de combat eurent le dessus et il se retrouva face à Clad leurs bras bloqués. Il leva les yeux vers Clad et surpris une lueur de colère dans l'océan turquoise. Il releva la tête faisant tomber un peu la capuche.

-Clad ! Du calme, c'est moi.

L'autre relâcha la pression et son regard redevint de glace.

-Tu m'as surpris, désolé.

-Pas de mal, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé d'être sur tes gardes. Je suis un concurrent après tout.

Clad leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna à la recherche d'un coin pour manger.

Cette réaction ne plu pas à Séphiroth qui le rattrapa et marcha à ses côtés.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé ce matin ?

Clad sut immédiatement qu'il bluffait, il ne pouvait pas connaître son emploi du temps, encore moins qu'il avait des contacts avec le professeur Hojo. Mais juste pour s'amuser un peu, vu que lui aussi jouait avec lui, il rentra dans le jeu.

-Assez bien écoute. Je pense être sur la bonne voie pour te battre.

Il ponctua sa réplique d'un sourire en coin.

Séphiroth sourit à son tour, ne pas le sous-estimé… Difficile de changer les vieilles habitudes…

-Tu as mangé ?

-Non justement, j'y allais.

Silence.

-Je peux t'accompagner ?

Clad s'arrêta brusquement. Séphiroth se retourna content de son effet. Clad avait beaucoup de mal à savoir à quoi jouait la légende vivante et cela l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il sentait bien que son admiration n'en était plus à force de le connaître. Et puis il y avait eu ce baiser, certes furtif mais quand même, dans le genre « je te retourne le cerveau » le goût de ses lèvres devait bien être dans le top 5… Il prit une inspiration et releva la tête, son masque impénétrable bien en place. Quoique mis à rude épreuve par le sourire illuminant le visage de Séphiroth qui attendait sa réponse à quelques pas de lui, légèrement penché en avant, les mains dans les poches.

-Tu connais un coin sympa ?

Séphiroth lui passa un bras autour des épaules et se pencha à son oreille.

-Pas qu'un seul.

Clad se sentit rougir, la proximité de l'homme lui donna chaud d'un coup. Il huma un peu de son parfum délicat et pourtant si viril. Séphiroth le remarqua et continua de sourire. Ne pas le sous-estimé est une chose, mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas indifférent à son charme, mieux valait en en profiter… Et puis le blond aussi était intéressant, et pas seulement physiquement. Il sentait bien qu'il devait quand même être sur ses gardes.

-Allez viens.

Et ils partirent ainsi, Séphiroth avait toujours son bras droit sur les épaules de Clad, le guidant dans les rues de Moscou. Sur le chemin ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Séphiroth sentait bien que le fait d'être aussi proche de lui et de le toucher rendait Clad nerveux. Il aimait avoir le contrôle et il avait enfin une arme contre le jeune homme au regard de glace. Regard qui commençait à avoir beaucoup de failles d'ailleurs.

Ils arrivèrent devant une brasserie à la devanture faites de matériaux de récupération, de tuyaux qui donnait un style assez… En fait, on aurait dit que le bâtiment allait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Au dessus était taggué le nom « Taudis ». Clad était un peu inquiet, il se tourna vers Séphiroth :

-Dis, tu es sûr que c'est sympa comme endroit ça ?

-Je sais ça à pas l'air mais ils servent les meilleures viandes de la ville. Et puis l'intérieur est plus confortable que le laisse penser la devanture. Le patron m'a dit une fois que c'était pour trier la clientèle.

Clad leva les sourcils et entra en écartant deux vieux draps délavés. L'intérieur était effectivement complètement différent de ce à quoi on s'attendait. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, la pièce un peu enfumée d'encens, les tables étaient basses et entourés de pouffes qui avaient tous l'air plus confortables les uns que les autres. Depuis les cuisines on pouvait sentir l'odeur de la viande grillée mêlée aux douces épices. Séphiroth demanda une table pour deux. Ils s'installèrent et Clad fut content de constater que les pouffes étaient encore plus confortable que ce qu'il pensait.

-C'est moi où tu ne connais que des endroits plus bizarres les uns que les autres ?

Demanda Clad une fois leur commande passée.

-Tu préfères ces vieux restaurants austères où tu es servi par un pingouin, obligé de faire des courbettes à tout le monde et où il n'y a rien dans ton assiette ?

-Tu marques un point.

-Evidemment et pas qu'un seul.

Il se mit à sourire. Malheureusement il avait mal choisi sa place, il était en face du jeune homme et ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Et apparemment l'autre avait retenu la leçon et ne se penchait pas sur la table. Les pouffes n'aidant pas : Clad était légèrement avachi dans le sien sur un coude, sa tête penchée sur le côté retenue par son poings. Il était tellement apetissant comme ça. Enfin… Quitte à le séduire un peu plus pour obtenir des informations autant aimer la vue, non ? Hors de question de faire dans les sentiments…

Leurs plats arrivèrent et Clad se régala, c'était effectivement le meilleur repas qu'il ait eut depuis qu'il était arrivé.

-Et où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre ? Demanda Séphiroth, se rappelant qu'il avait manqué de se retrouver par terre s'il n'avait pas eu ses reflexes.

-A l'académie, j'étais dans le club d'arts martiaux, j'ai aussi eu une initiation à l'utilisation des armes à feu et au maniement de l'épée…

-Ca me rappelle quelqu'un ça…

Dit Séphiroth en levant un sourcil, avec le petit sourire en coin qui va avec. Clad rougit légèrement, mais ne laissa rien paraître de sa gêne. Forcément, il avait pris les mêmes options et suivi le même parcours que son idole…

Son téléphone sonna, Séphiroth se raidit et mit sa main devant le téléphone de Clad.

-On va faire un deal, tu coupes le tien, je coupe le mien. De toute façon tu n'attends pas de nouvelles importantes, si ?

Clad le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. C'était Cid qui l'appelait, probablement pour lui dire que Tifa était revenu et lui dire ce qui c'était passé avec l'ambassadeur Russe. Ca pouvait attendre son retour à l'hôtel et puis, il pouvait se reposer un peu et tenter de soutirer des renseignements supplémentaires à la légende vivante… Il coupa son téléphone. Séphiroth sourit et fit pareil avec le sien.

-Bien, ce n'est plus que toi et moi à présent…

Clad détourna le regard et se replongea dans son assiette. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse trop impressionner par lui. Il se reprit et ils recommencèrent à parler de la Shinra, des débuts de Séphiroth, des motivations de Clad, de ses dossiers, de l'ambiance dans la société. Au bout d'un moment le patron vint les voir pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient fermer le restaurant mais qu'ils seraient heureux qu'ils reviennent ce soir ! Clad ayant quelque peu laissé tomber son masque pouffa quand Séphiroth tenta de rester comme un enfant qu'on privait d'un jouet. Il avait vraiment des côtés touchant.

Une fois dehors Clad commença à se diriger vers l'hôtel.

-Attends, Clad, écoute… Tu ne voudrais pas venir boire un verre dans ma suite ?

Clad eut l'air un peu surpris… Un verre genre… un verre ? Non encore une fois, Séphiroth n'avait plus rien tenté depuis ce baiser, à croire qu'il l'avait imaginé…

Sauf qu'au moment où Clad pensait ça, Séphiroth s'était rapproché, ses doigts effleuraient sa joue, dégagèrent une mèche blonde puis passèrent sous son oreille pour s'accrocher à ses cheveux. Clad sentit une légère pression sur sa nuque puis ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Séphiroth. D'abord trop surpris, il se laissa emporter rapidement par le doux baiser que lui imposait son idole. Il y répondit d'abord timidement et puis s'arrêta de penser. Il ferma les yeux et déjà avec sa langue quémandait l'accès à cette bouche au goût d'épices. Séphiroth fut légèrement surpris de l'initiative mais agréablement, si bien qu'il se pencha un peu plus, approfondissant leur baiser.

Quand le souffle leur manqua ils se séparèrent enfin. Clad était accroché au manteau de Séphiroth comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Je prends ça pour un oui ? Murmura Séphiroth au creux de son oreille provoquant mille et un frissons.

Clad ne répondit pas tout de suite mais sourit doucement dans le cou de la légende. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se laissait aller comme ça et qu'il ressentait ça. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, son idole ne voulait surement rien de sérieux…

-Je suppose qu'un verre dans la suite royale ça ne se refuse pas…

Séphiroth passa son bras autour des épaules de son cadet et l'emmena par un autre chemin que celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

-Il vaut mieux passer par une entrée un peu plus discrète que la principale, tu ne crois pas ?, lui dit Séphiroth pour répondre à sa question muette. Clad se demanda depuis quand on pouvait deviner ce qu'il pensait. Ou peut être était-ce lui qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il tenta de calmer ses sentiments et son désir nés du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Décidément il ne pensait pas qu'il ressentirait ça à nouveau. Quelque part cela lui faisait peur, il préféra se dire que ça venait du fait qu'il l'admirait. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tisse des liens avec cet homme. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas concurrents sur cette affaire… D'un autre côté il ne pensait déjà pas que son idole était homosexuelle, et encore moins qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à lui, alors... Quel était le programme cet après-midi ? Tifa ne lui avait rien dit donc il devait avoir un peu de temps libre.

Ils prirent l'entrée de service en se faufilant derrière le bâtiment et coururent jusqu'à l'ascenseur des employés dans lequel Séphiroth plaqua Clad contre la paroi pour l'embrasser à nouveau, leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent à travers le tissu. Les deux hommes retinrent leur souffle. Le désir montait en lui à chaque fois qu'il goûtait les lèvres du blond. Il ne pensait pas prendre autant de plaisir à ça, et pourtant il sentait bien que quelque chose chez le jeune homme l'attirait inexorablement, comme si une fois pris dans ses filets, il ne pourrait plus s'en sortir… Pourtant c'était lui le chasseur dans l'histoire, non ?

La cloche de l'ascenseur sonna et les ramena à la réalité pour quelques secondes. Séphiroth pris la main de Clad et le fit entrer dans la suite. Il prit soin de fermer à clé derrière eux.

-Je sens que je ne vais pas en voir la couleur de ce verre…

-Oh tu veux ? Pas de souci ! Séphiroth commença à se diriger vers le bar laissant un Clad perplexe. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas passé ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire, d'ordinaire, il ne réclamait rien pendant ces moments là, d'ordinaire il laissait l'autre faire… Mais l'autre en question n'était pas ordinaire.

Avant que sa tête ne le réalise, son corps avait agit. Il s'était jeté sur le dos de Séphiroth ses mains serrant fortement sa taille. Séphiroth sourit et fut attendri par ce geste… Non surpris, surpris ! Il se retourna et prit le visage de Clad dans ses mains. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et sentit les mains du jeune homme lui enlever son manteau.

-Pas de verre donc…

Clad rigola doucement contre ses lèvres et s'attaqua à la chemise. Ils se déshabillèrent en se dirigeant vers la chambre, leurs vêtements éparpillés sur leur chemin. Pourtant quand les jambes de Clad touchèrent le lit ils étaient encore en boxer. Clad chuta sur le lit. Séphiroth prit le temps de savourer la vision qu'il avait devant lui, il était vraiment très beau, son corps était fin et pourtant ses muscles savamment dessinés. Clad aussi le dévora des yeux, il n'avait jamais pensé que le corps de celui qu'il admirait était aussi… admirable ! Il aurait pu rester des heures à le regarder, quelques cicatrices parcouraient son torse et ses bras. Il sentait que dans ces bras il serait en sécurité, non pas qu'il en avait besoin… quoique…

Les longues mèches argent retombaient gracieusement devant lui et ses yeux turquoise le scannait, une lueur de désir, peut être même plus ? Il n'osa y penser.

Séphiroth se pencha, un bras de chaque côté de Clad et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Clad fut parcourut de milliers de frissons et sentit que son érection déjà conséquente depuis un moment se renforçait. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, Séphiroth lâcha les lèvres tentatrices pour mordiller doucement le cou de Clad et descendit encore laissant une trainée de baisers chauds là où il passait. Clad n'avait encore émit aucun son, ce qui inquiéta un peu Séphiroth, il était pourtant doué d'après ses autres conquêtes… Il s'attaqua aux abdos du jeune homme et lui retira son boxer d'un geste habile. Puis il continua sa descente, content de constater quand même l'effet qu'il faisait au jeune homme. Il commença à lécher doucement sur toute la longueur le membre dressé, il sentit Clad se contracter et entendit que sa respiration était de plus en plus désordonnée. Bien… Séphiroth continua de le lécher sans jamais faire ce que l'autre attendait, le frustrant à l'extrême. Il releva les yeux et il croisa deux orbes turquoise gorgées de désir, Clad s'était relevé sur ses coudes et ne perdait rien du spectacle, comme s'il voulait défier l'autre. Séphiroth eut un petit sourire et pris en bouche tout le membre de Clad sans prévenir. Enfin il obtint un gémissement. Ce son l'excita encore plus et il accéléra son mouvement de haut en bas. Clad tentait vainement de ne pas trop gémir, de ne pas devenir fou sous cette langue experte… Séphiroth s'arrêta et repris cette bouche qui créait des bruits aussi excitants. Clad en profita pour lui enlever à son tour son boxer.

Séphiroth se mit sur les genoux, entre les jambes de son partenaire et pris de quoi les protéger dans la table de nuit. Clad l'observait : à chacun de ses mouvements, il admirait la façon qu'avait son corps de bouger, les mèches de cheveux de se déplacer. Et puis son visage, si fin et pourtant si viril, il avait toujours un air un peu dur, mais là ses traits étaient détendus, affinés par le désir.

Séphiroth leur mis les préservatifs pendant que Clad frôlait du doigt ses cicatrices sur son torse. Séphiroth lui pris sa main doucement et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens avant de plaquer son bras contre le matelas. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond un air de défi dans le regard. Il écarta quelques mèches blondes trempées de sueur et lui caressa doucement le visage, jusqu'à ses lèvres. Clad passa sa langue sur les doigts qui se présentaient, offrant une vision très excitante à Séphiroth qui sentit son érection grossir encore plus. Il partit le préparer se forçant à ne pas céder à la tentation de le posséder tout de suite. Sa bouche avide de baisers s'empara de la sienne et il commença à accentuer les mouvements avec sa main. Clad gémissait dans sa bouche. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti un plaisir aussi violent ? Il ne se laissait jamais aller comme ça avec ses autres partenaires, mais c'était comme si sa peau résonnait avec celle de Séphiroth, comme si toutes ses barrières et ses inhibitions s'envolaient à chaque baiser. La température montait au fur et à mesure que Séphiroth se faisait passionné. Ses longues mèches argent coulant sur ses bras caressaient les flancs de Clad qui en voulut plus. Séphiroth retira ses doigts, récoltant un gémissement de frustration. Sa main gauche enserrant toujours la sienne sur l'oreiller, de sa main droite il souleva la jambe de Clad et s'enfonça en lui. Il s'arrêta un moment une fois rentré complètement, il grogna doucement se sentant tellement bien à cet instant dans le corps du blond, comme s'il ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas avec ses autres conquêtes.

Clad essuya une goutte de sueur du visage crispé de son amant s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la douleur qui allait bientôt faire place au plaisir. Séphiroth plongea ses yeux dans l'océan turquoise et s'y perdit un moment. Puis il commença un léger mouvement de va et vient. Il put lire le plaisir et un peu d'autre chose dans son regard et l'embrassa pour ne pas penser que cela pouvait être… Clad s'accrocha de sa main libre à l'épaule de Séphiroth et se laissa aller aux vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissaient. Le rythme augmenta jusqu'à ce que Clad ne tienne plus, Séphiroth frappant à chaque fois sa prostate, il jouit en retenant un cri entre ses lèvres. Séphiroth le suivi assez vite, la vision de Clad au summum du plaisir l'acheva.

Il s'écroula sur lui en sueur. Clad se serait dégagé si ça avait été avec un autre de ses partenaires. Mais cette fois ci il laissa sa main dans celle de son amant et passa son autre main dans les fils argentés. Une fois qu'ils eurent repris un rythme cardiaque normal Séphiroth détacha sa main pour enlever les préservatifs et passa une couverture sur eux. Clad se cala dans ses bras au creux de son épaule. Séphiroth non plus n'aimait pas laisser trainer en longueur après l'acte mais là, la chaleur de Clad, sa peau… Bizarrement elle « répondait » à la sienne. Il le prit dans les bras et perdit une de ses mains dans les mèches blondes l'autre dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau. Clad sombra dans un semi sommeil bercé par les caresses de son amant.

Quand il se réveilla Clad était seul dans le grand lit froid. Il regarda l'heure, il était seize heures passées. Il tenta de retrouver son boxer un peu déçu de ne pas se réveiller dans les bras de son idole même si d'habitude il préférait se réveiller seul, ne supportant pas le poids d'un autre corps près du sien. Il se rhabilla comme il pu et chercha partout dans la suite, aucune trace de Séphiroth, même pas un mot, rien.

Il rentra dans sa propre chambre complètement chamboulé, qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui s'avéra plus que vrai… Sur l'oreiller de son lit un mot à son attention. Il le lut et le serra du plus fort qu'il pu. Le visage crispé par la colère et la déception.

-Enfoiré.

Séphiroth attendit que Clad soit bien endormi pour se lever, il se rhabilla et prit les clés de la chambre de Clad. Il lui lança un dernier regard, ressentirait-il du regret d'avoir fait ça ? Non, impossible, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des sentiments pour le blond… Il se gifla mentalement, tant pis, maintenant il fallait aller au bout de ses actes. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il ressentait ce que tous ces gens appellent « l'amour », il n'y a jamais cru et ne voyait pas ce que cela lui apporterait. Non, il fallait qu'il mette tout ça de côté, ne plus pensez à son visage, à sa peau, son goût, son sourire… Il sentit pourtant déjà son désir refaire surface.

De toute façon après ce qu'il allait lui faire, il ne voudrait plus lui parler.

-Hais-moi Clad, je t'en prie…

Murmura-t-il plus pour lui même. Quoique fut ce sentiment, il s'en débarrasserait.

Il écrivit le mot qu'il déposerait avant de partir pour rejoindre sa secrétaire pour son rendez-vous avec les ambassadeurs. Sa main trembla un peu en écrivant les mots :

_M. Strife,_

_Ce fut un agréable moment passé en votre compagnie. D'autant plus agréable qu'il vous a fait rater votre entretien avec les ambassadeurs qui a été avancé à cet après midi à 14h30. Votre absence sera comptée comme un retrait. Le contrat est donc mien. _

_Votre rivalité fut un réel plaisir. _

_Séphiroth._

_

* * *

  
_

Je vous assure que j'ai voulu faire une fin où vous me criez pas dessus… Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… XD

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? On fracasse sa tête à Séphy pour avoir rendu Cladinou malheureux ?

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… fu fu

Réponses aux non inscrites (qui peuvent laisser leur mail si elles veulent pas attendre deux semaines à chaque fois, ça ne me dérange pas ^^)

**Lovedei :** Promis, l'OS du passé je le ferai, avec lemon et tout, et tout t'en fais pas… Enfin t'as été servie là en lemon non ? Oui Cloud tout nu sous la douche… *saigne du nez* et *bave*… Hum hum, merci pour tes encouragements et d'aimer ma fic, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas pour la suite ! Bisous tout plein !

**Sayuri :** Pardon, mille excuses...Voilà la suite… pitié, ne me tue pas, laisse moi finir la fic au moins… Et oui Clad est un naïf, que veux tu, mais du coup c'est encore plus drôle, t'as vu, il arrive même à se surprendre tout seul ! lol J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi ! Bisous à toi… Et range cette masse d'arme et ces couteaux s'il te plait… N'ai peur T^T

**Mii* : **Merci pour tes prières, elles ont été entendues ! Hourray ! Bon continue hein, surtout t'arrêtes pas ! Mais non pas du tout, je vous laisse pas sur votre faim… Faut bien que je vous fidélise, non ? lol Oui l'argenté que tu pense que nous pensons tous que je pense… c'était bien euh… qui déjà ? fu fu Merci d'aimer même si je vous torture ^^ Bisous !

**Kimiko :** T'as pas aimé les autres chapitres alors ? Bouhou… lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je te fais plein de bisous ! Et voici la suite ^^ alors ?

Vous êtes super, merci aussi à ceux qui me mettent en alerte, ça booste ^^ ciao !!!


	8. Amère Vengeance

Hello hello hello ! Comme il y a deux semaines j'ai été en retard, je vous livre celui en avance d'un jour (si je suis pas adorable ?) ! Donc ! Voici la vengeance de notre blondinet d'amour, du coup, ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre joyeux (ni gay ! fu fu, je me fais rire) ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et a toute à l'heure ! Bisous !

* * *

**Amère Vengeance**

Clad reprit doucement ses esprits et alluma son portable. Il ne fit pas attention au nombre surprenant de messages et d'appels manqués. Il appela directement le portable de Tifa. Celle-ci décrocha avant même la première sonnerie.

-Clad ? Où es tu ? C'est terrible, nous avons…

-Du calme Tifa, dis-moi où vous êtes, j'arrive.

-Nous sommes dans une des salles privées du hall. Clad, je … Pardon, nous n'avons rien pu faire…

Clad soupira et coupa la communication. Evidemment qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Des milliers de pensées l'envahissaient, des milliers de façon de se venger. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de rétablir la situation, hors de question de laisser le contrat à cet enfoiré. Il allait lui montrer que plus que l'admirer, il allait le dépasser, l'écraser. Et dire qu'il avait cru éprouver quelque chose pour ce type. Il se sentait vraiment mal, la nausée lui monta à la gorge, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort et ses sentiments. Non, l'heure était à la réflexion, au moyen d'inverser la tendance.

Il arriva dans la salle où ses amis se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Cid fut le premier à lui crier dessus, comme il s'y était attendu.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais bordel ? Tu te rappelles pas qu'on est en mission ? A cause de tes caprices on a perdu le contrat ! En plus tu…

Clad le fusilla de son regard indéchiffrable ce qui le fit taire immédiatement. Il se tourna vers Tifa :

-L'entretien a donné quoi ?

-Puisqu'on te dit que ça ne sers plus à rien ! Séphiroth a gagné la partie, c'est tout !

Cid fulminait dans son coin. Clad ne lâcha pas Tifa du regard. Celle-ci intimidée lui répondit du mieux qu'elle put :

-Je… J'ai appris trop tard les manigances de Séphiroth et j'ai prévenu Cid mais… Je suis vraiment désolée, Clad…

-Et pour le contrat ? Tu as pu avoir une copie ?

Tifa soupira sachant que ça ne servirait à rien et sorti une enveloppe de son sac.

-Tiens.

Clad ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à feuilleter le document. Apparemment c'était bien un monopole qu'ils proposaient, aucune autre société n'aurait le droit d'avoir de part sur ce marché. Le contrat était en règle, pourtant aucun passage ne mentionnait de ratio d'utilisation ou les risques de la matéria… Les idées de Clad se mettaient en place petit à petit.

-Tifa, cet ambassadeur est assez important n'est-ce pas ? Il fait passer les entretiens, non ?

-Il y assiste oui, mais n'a pas de pouvoir dessus, il me semble.

-As-tu les horaires des entretiens des autres entreprises ?

-Oui, il est 16h donc la Jénova doit avoir terminé, il ne reste que la Météore à 16h30. Ce sont les derniers, enfin sauf si ils ont déjà signé avec la Jenova…

Un sourire calculateur naquit sur les lèvres de Clad…

-On va prendre leur place.

-Quoi ? Les trois voix s'élevèrent en une seule.

-Ils ne veulent pas la jouer fair-play, ce n'est pas un souci, je sais aussi utiliser les mauvais tours…

-Mais, en trente minutes ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Un miracle ?

Clad ignora la réplique de son ami, son plan se mettait en marche.

-Tifa, renseigne toi sur leur hôtel et numéro de chambre immédiatement. Youffie peux-tu avoir les vidéos des caméras de surveillance pour vérifier que les entretiens ont toujours lieu ?

-Tout de suite, patron ! La jeune fille se rua sur son ordinateur, Tifa passait déjà des coups de fil à droite et à gauche.

Clad regarda Cid dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin.

-Dis moi Cid, tu te rappelles à la fac cette petite incartade avec nos ainés ?

-Si je m'en rappelle ? J'avais jamais cru que tu frappais comme ça ! Avec ton gabarit et… Oh ! Une baston ? Trop bien ! Tifa ! Dis-moi vite où c'est !

Youffie les arrêta :

-Ils sont en train de partir de la salle ! On fait quoi patron ?

Clad jeta un œil à Tifa. Elle hocha la tête et termina son appel en Russe.

-L'hôtel sur la place à cinq minutes d'ici, chambre 406 et 407, ils ne sont que deux, le chasseur et sa secrétaire.

-Très bien. Cid et Youffie, je vous laisse vous charger d'eux. Tifa et moi allons tenter le tout pour le tout auprès des ambassadeurs.

-Et comment tu…

-On a pas le temps ! On y va !

Cid se jeta le premier dehors, Youffie sur ses talons. Clad regarda Tifa et ils partirent en courant aussi en direction du bâtiment des affaires étrangères.

Cid courait aussi vite que le vent et pourtant soufflait comme un buffle. Youffie derrière lui tenait la distance mais s'était débarrassé de son pull. Elle était en débardeur et en short par ce froid ! Cid tourna la tête pour pouvoir lui parler.

-Tu sais te battre petit gabarit ?

Youffie sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! Mais vous ça ira ?

Cid s'étouffa de rire et attrapa une barre de fer qui trainait sur le mur d'un bâtiment en construction. Ils arrivèrent dans l'hôtel en sueur et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Cid alluma une cigarette et ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Arriver au quatrième étage, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années plutôt grand et musclé, la peau bronzé, un air mauvais sur le visage et une femme en tailleur vert pomme l'allure très stricte.

-Bonjour, bonjour ! Nous cherchons les représentants de la société Météore…

L'homme se redressa et cacha son bras droit dans son dos. La jeune femme se raidit un peu plus.

-Je suis Barret, le chasseur de contrat de Météore, anciennement Avalanche, et vous…

Mais sur ces mots Cid se jeta sur lui avec la barre de fer qu'il avait ramassé. Barret ayant sentit le coup venir para son attaque avec son bras droit sur lequel une plaque de métal était… accrochée ? Non elle y était incrustée ! Il tenait un pistolet également. En une fraction de seconde Youffie et la jeune femme s'étaient retrouvée en position d'attaque et Youffie dût parer une attaque au couteau par un de ses kunai qu'elle avait dissimulés. Cid sourit de toutes ses dents, toujours sa cigarette à la bouche et fit un bond en arrière. Barret le mit en joue et n'hésita pas une seconde à tirer sur le blond au sourire arrogant. Cid évita le tir aisément en se baissant et envoya la barre dans les jambes de son adversaire qui perdit l'équilibre. Il se jeta alors sur lui et commença à le frapper au visage. C'était sans compter la musculature de son adversaire qui le renversa après le premier coup de poing mais perdit son arme. Il grogna et lança son poing sur le blond qui s'était relevé à une vitesse affolante. Cid n'eut cependant pas le temps de contrer le coup de poing qu'il reçu en pleine figure. Un filet de sang coula au coin de sa bouche.

-Sacré Clad, je suis sûr qu'il savait que c'était un dur à cuir chez Météore…

-Clad, tu dis ? Barret s'arrêta et le prit par le col. Clad Srife ?

-Oui Clad Strife ! Il y en a pas cinquante de le milieu !

Il se reprit un coup au visage pour la peine. Les filles se démenaient dans un combat de feinte et de rapidité de leur côté. Youffie avait eu un entrainement de ninja mais ses réflexes étaient mis à mal par le manque d'entrainement. Son adversaire quant à elle, esquivait tous les coups mais ne passait que rarement à l'attaque. Youffie tenta le tout pour le tout, elle lança un shuriken sur la jeune femme, suivi tout de suite d'un second dans une autre direction. Son adversaire évita le premier projectile mais s'aperçut trop tard que le second allait directement là où elle s'était déportée pour esquiver le premier. Elle le reçu dans l'épaule et s'agenouilla à terre sous la douleur. Youffie se trouva derrière elle en un clin d'œil et lui bloqua les bras d'une main, l'autre main avec un kunai sous sa gorge.

-Eh ! Gros balourd ! Lâche mon pote ou tu peux dire adieu à ta secrétaire !

Barret regarda vers la voix qui l'interpellait.

-Marlène ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !

Sur cette diversion Cid lança son genou dans l'estomac de son adversaire qui s'écroula.

-Bon…

Cid soupira et reprit peu à peu son souffle.

-On les emmène dans l'une de leur chambre où on les attache et on les surveille bien gentiment ?

Cid regarda vers le plafond.

-Youffie, dis-moi que ton cerveau de génie avait pensé aux caméras de surveillance…

Youffie releva sa prisonnière et fouilla ses poches pour trouver la clé d'une des chambres.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Cid releva Barret en bloquant ses bras dans son dos.

-En tout cas je ne savais pas que tu savais aussi bien te battre petite-tête ! Ca existe encore les ninja ?

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et installèrent leurs deux prisonniers dans des fauteuils où ils les attachèrent solidement avec ce qu'ils trouvèrent.

-Bien sûr que ça existe, mais ce serait un comble pour des gens censés être discret de se faire connaître, tu crois pas ?

-Pas faux, mais…

-Eh vous deux ! Vous travaillez pour cette tête brûlée de Clad alors ?

Barret avait reprit son souffle. Marlène gémissait sous sa blessure. Youffie lui enleva le shuriken d'un coup sec qui arracha un cri à la jeune femme. Tout de suite après, elle pressa une serviette sur la plaie. Et alla chercher de quoi bander la blessure dans la salle de bain.

-Vous connaissez Clad ?

-Je croyais le connaître, je ne savais pas qu'il pourrait faire un coup pareil, lui qui ne parlait que de justice…

-Les circonstances sont spéciales… Mais comment ?

-Il a fait un stage de formation dans mon entreprise quand elle était en pleine expansion, à l'époque on s'appelait Avalanche… Ce morveux était vraiment doué, je lui ai bien proposé un contrat définitif mais il n'avait que le mot « Shinra » à la bouche…

Cid ricana.

-Disons que la Shinra vous apprend la vie ! Désolé mais on vous laissera dès qu'on aura son feu vert… Ce n'est pas personnel si c'est ce que vous vous dites…

Barret grogna et s'enquit de la santé de sa secrétaire qui était pâle et transpirait sous la douleur. Cid regarda par la fenêtre.

-J'espère qu'on fait pas tout ça pour rien, Clad !

Clad et Tifa arrivèrent devant le bâtiment au moment où les ambassadeurs et chercheurs en sortaient. L'un des ambassadeurs sourit.

-Vous avez deux heures de retard ! Désolé, nous n'accordons pas de deuxième chance, nous avons choisi, et nous allions justement signer le contrat avec le concerné.

Clad reprit son souffle et regarda l'homme qui avait parlé d'un regard qui lui enleva toute envie de sourire.

-Je pense que vous devriez m'écouter avant de signer avec la Jénova.

Plusieurs hommes rirent face à son audace. Clad sourit dangereusement vers eux, un sourire un peu trop mielleux au goût de Tifa.

-Et pourquoi cela, jeune homme ? Acceptez votre défaite, il était évident depuis le départ que nous aurions un accord avec la Jénova.

-Oh, et est-ce que la Jénova est au courant de l'instabilité de la matéria ?

Les rires s'arrêtèrent. Clad continua sur sa lancée et tant pis s'il devait négocier sur des marches d'escalier. Alors même qu'il était en contrebas, il se sentait supérieur. Apparemment Séphiroth n'en avait pas eu vent. Une chance ou alors Hojo était plus digne de confiance qu'il ne paraissait.

-Au point où nous en sommes messieurs, je vous propose deux solutions : soit vous signer le contrat avec Séphiroth et au moindre problème avec la matéria, vous pourrez compter sur moi pour montrer du doigt les fautifs dans l'histoire, j'ai des noms... Soit vous rentrez avec moi dans ce bâtiment et nous signons ce contrat en revoyant quelques closes…

Les quatre hommes avaient dangereusement pâlis. L'un d'eux se ragaillardit soudain :

-Et quelles preuves avez-vous ? Nous connaissons notre produit ! Et vous n'êtes qu'un chasseur sans aucune réputation, pourquoi laisserions-nous un contrat si important à quelqu'un comme vous ?

Ce fut Tifa qui prit la parole à la surprise générale.

-Parce que vous même vous ne faites pas confiance à Séphiroth tout d'abord, n'est ce pas M. Reeve ? Dit elle en s'adressant à l'ambassadeur Russe. De plus l'homme qui se trouve devant vous n'est autre que le fameux Zack Fair que vous vouliez contacter un mois avant toute cette affaire !

Clad se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. Tifa continua de défier du regard chaque représentant. Clad déglutit, il avait vraiment une équipe de choc avec lui. Il se tourna lentement vers le représentant principale, il leva son dictaphone dans sa main. Il fallait qu'il continue de prendre des risques sans trahir la confiance qu'Hojo lui portait.

-Pour les preuves, j'en ai. Mais je ne vous les ferai pas écouter en pleine rue. Votre décision ?

Les quatre hommes se concertèrent. Clad interrogea Tifa du regard. Celle-ci lui répondit à voix basse à sa question muette.

-L'ambassadeur Russe, M. Reeve, ne tient pas l'alcool… Un comble pour un Russe. Ils ont fait beaucoup d'investigations car ils savaient que Séphiroth n'était pas fiable, ils ont eu peur qu'il fasse couler leur entreprise et ne tienne pas l'une des closes du contrat impliquant le partenariat avec le laboratoire de Moscou. Ils n'ont trouvé que Zack Fair ayant réussi à prendre un contrat à Séphiroth mais aucune trace de cet homme…

Clad sourit doucement puis se tourna vers les hommes au dessus d'eux, les mains dans les poches. Il s'en était bien tiré… Comme les gens de Météore n'arrivaient pas il en déduit que Cid et Youffie avaient réussi.

Le représentant principal se retourna.

-Allons parler de tout ça à l'intérieur.

Clad conserva son masque d'indifférence et les suivit à l'intérieur. Il soupira de soulagement intérieurement, le plus gros était fait.

Une heure plus tard il ressortit du bâtiment avec une mallette en titane menottée à son poignet. Tifa était épuisée mais sourit à son patron. Lui ne souriait pas. Il la regarda et hocha la tête avant de s'engouffrer dans un taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Dans la voiture Clad appela Cid. Celui-ci décrocha en riant.

-Patron ? Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

-C'est bon, tout est réglé, vous pouvez les laisser tranquille.

Deux cris de joies retentirent à l'autre bout du fil puis une voix autre que celle de Cid retentit, une voix venue du passé.

-C'est le morveux ? Bordel enfin ! J'ai mal au dos moi ! C'est plus de mon âge !

-Euh, Clad, il semblerait que tu sois connu par ici… On peut les ramener pour fêter ça ? On fête ça, hein ?

Clad ne répondit rien et passa le téléphone à Tifa. Celle-ci reçu un peu mieux l'enthousiasme de Cid et lui dit de rentrer à l'hôtel, qu'elle avait demandé à la réception de leur réserver une salle avec champagne et tout le service de fête. Des cris et des rires résonnèrent dans le téléphone faisant pouffer Tifa. Clad regarda par la vitre, l'air absent et serra la poignée de la mallette plus fermement.

-Tifa.

-Oui ?

-Ne préviens pas la Shinra que j'ai le contrat.

-Mais… pourquoi ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et je voudrais éclaircir certaines choses avant de repartir.

-Bien.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel. Une limousine attendait son client, le chauffeur chargeant un lourd bagage. Clad leva les yeux vers l'entrée et y aperçu un long manteau noir entouré de mèches argent. Son regard se fit dur, inexpressif quand il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Séphiroth. Celui-ci le toisa de bas en haut s'arrêtant sur la mallette un peu plus longtemps. Clad serra les dents. Séphiroth avança jusqu'à sa hauteur un regard indifférent et froid envers lui et se tint à côté de lui dans le sens inverse pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Clad, il pouvait sentir son parfum le ramenant à des souvenirs pas très catholiques... Puis, rapidement, Séphiroth s'engouffra dans la limousine.

Clad expira se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Il avait bêtement espéré une parole, un geste… Mais bien sûr la légende devait être en colère, humilié…

Clad eut un pincement au cœur. Il ferma les yeux et se reprit pour suivre Tifa qui l'attendait à la réception.

Ils passèrent la soirée à boire et à écouter Tifa raconter comment ils étaient arrivés de justesse, et comment Clad avait réussi à décrocher le contrat d'une main de maître. Barret l'observait depuis un moment sans rien dire. Clad qui n'avait rien dit non plus depuis le début de la soirée s'en rendit compte et se tourna vers lui, il leva un sourcil pour l'inviter à lui parler s'il avait quelque chose à dire.

-Tu as beaucoup changé gamin ! Mais je ne pensais pas que tu aurais recours à des méthodes aussi…

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je me suis défendu avec les armes qu'on m'a données.

Barret grogna. Il savait que ce n'était pas la peine de parler avec lui s'il était en mode « réponse glaciale ». Il se retourna et entra dans la discussion de Youffie et Marlène sur les techniques de combat. Clad regarda son verre de champagne, et il fut soudain prit de nausées. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Cid l'arrêta.

-Eh ! Tu crois pas partir comme ça, si ?

Clad ne lui répondit rien et le regarda, son masque était tombé mais Cid ne sut dire les émotions qui traversaient le visage du jeune cadre. Il décida de le laisser rentrer dans sa chambre. Il retourna vers Tifa qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Une fois dans sa chambre Clad posa sa veste sur le canapé. Il ferma la porte à clé et s'arrêta dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux. Les images de l'après midi lui revinrent en tête, la peau de Séphiroth, ses baisers, chaque coup de rein l'emmenant plus près du plaisir intense… Il mit sa main sur sa bouche et courut dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage. En relevant la tête, son reflet lui fit l'effet d'un zombie. Un contre coup hein ? Normal. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue. Il avait vraiment eu des sentiments pour son idole et il en avait encore apparemment. Il avait pensé, ressentit que c'était peut-être réciproque. Mais non, il l'avait juste utilisé, divertit tout au plus. L'indifférence dans son regard devant l'hôtel en avait été la preuve. Il avait pensé que…

Il se déshabilla et se mit sous le jet d'eau brûlante retenant un cri de frustration il frappa contre la paroi. Un des carrés de carrelage se fissura et du sang coula de sa main. Une demi heure plus tard, il sortit de la cabine les idées un peu plus claires, cintra une serviette à sa taille et banda sa main blessée. En regardant son corps dans le miroir il ne put ignorer les marques laissées par les lèvres de Séphiroth. Il baissa les yeux et s'engouffra dans les draps de son lit. Le sommeil se fit douloureusement attendre…

* * *

Et voilà, bonne vengeance, non ? Mais le contre coup est un peu dur… Laissez moi le consoler ! Laissez le moooooiiiii ! hum… Non non l'auteur n'a pas faim, pas du tout…

Bon réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Sayuri : **Que puis-je te dire ? … Ta news m'a littéralement mise par terre tellement j'ai rigolé ! Mais euh sérieusement, pas le fouet, pitié ! Mais je peux effectivement utilisé l'idée dans le prochain lemon si tu veux… lol Merci en tout cas pour ce fou-rire devant mon écran, j'en veux d'autre ! D'autres délires ! Ouaaaaais ! Plein de bisous !

**Kimiko :** Euh… y a un peu de sang à la fin ça te va ? lol Non on maltraitera Séphy un peu plus tard ! Merci d'avoir attendu la suite ! J'attends tes commentaires ;-) Bisous à toi !


	9. La proposition

_Fu fu fu ! Bonjour à toutes et tous (sait-on jamais) ! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui va un peu faire avancer le bordel qu'est cette fic… Heureusement que j'ai plus ou moins un plan à suivre parce sinon… lol _

_Bref, attention je rappelle que cette fic est rating M, c'est pas pour faire jolie… (comment ça il y a déjà eu 2 lemons ? Bah oui mais je veux pas choquer les âmes sensibles :p )_

_Et enfin je remercie encore ma bêta, __**Redblesskid**__, pour sa correction éclair hier soir ! ^^_

_Hm… Bon je préfère prévenir maintenant, je pense qu'il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres pour notre aventure… Avec peut être un épilogue, tout dépendra d'où me mène mon imagination… Et bien sûr vous retrouverez Clad 10 ans auparavant pour un one shot ou peut être une mini fic… Pareil, je peux pas prédire ce que je vais écrire… En tout cas merci à tous de me suivre, de me soutenir, de me reviewer, ça me fait tellement plaisir et ça me permet de ne pas baisser les bras ! Allez…_

_Bonne lecture ! ! Aaaah ça piiiique !!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**La proposition**

Tifa était une jeune femme brillante, elle avait toujours été bonne élève et assumait parfaitement le fait d'utiliser son physique pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait des hommes. Et tous les hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés jusque là avaient été dupés facilement. Le jour où elle reçu l'appel de Clad pour passer un entretien pour devenir sa secrétaire particulière elle avait sérieusement pensé que c'était dans la poche, en plus son futur patron était beau comme un dieu ! Mais lors de l'entretien elle se rendit vite compte qu'il ne la regardait pas, et la testait surtout sur ses capacités professionnelles. Peut être aurait-elle dû soupçonner quelque chose à ce moment là… Après une période d'essai des plus éprouvantes, face à un visage de glace, sans aucune reconnaissance, elle en avait bavé mais l'avait cependant observé. Elle savait quel homme d'affaire il était, minutieux mais sachant prendre des risques, contournant les problèmes, cherchant la meilleure solution. Peut être qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de ce chasseur plus que de l'homme en lui même, elle se rendit compte que au fond, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas son passé, les choses qui le faisait rire, ce qu'il aimait faire pendant ses heures perdues… Et finalement, elle ne le comprenait pas, comme elle ne comprenait pas sa décision de faire croire qu'il restait en Russie alors qu'il était de retour avec le contrat. Il n'a pas voulu leur en parler et a juste dit qu'il préviendrait Vincent. Elle avait pourtant prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était digne de confiance, non ?

Elle en était là de ses réflexions alors que le taxi l'emmenait jusqu'aux bureaux de la Shinra.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés, Cid tentait désespérément d'avoir des nouvelles du plan de Clad par Vincent mais celui-ci ne lâchait rien.

Tifa soupira en voyant la montagne de papiers qu'il lui restait à classer, Elena était partie en congé depuis son retour, elle avait le double de travail plus ce qu'elle avait manqué pendant qu'elle était en Russie… Au milieu de la matinée en se levant pour aller aux archives les bras encombré de deux lourds cartons, elle vit Cid passer dans le bureau de Clad par la porte qui séparait leur bureau. Celui-lui fit signe et la rejoignit un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-C'est pas de refus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les archives. Cid brisa le silence dans l'ascenseur.

-Des nouvelles du chef ?

-Non, je pensais qu'il te préviendrait toi au moins…

-Non, et Vince qui veut rien me dire ! Rah !

-En tout cas c'est vraiment calme depuis la Russie, tu ne trouves pas ? Les papiers et tout… Je préférais le stress du terrain !

-Et moi donc ! La baston m'a fait un bien fou ! Enfin…

Il passa une main derrière la tête et manqua de faire tomber son carton, un peu gêné, il venait de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient seuls… Dans un ascenseur… Pour les archives… Il rougit furieusement. Tifa s'en rendit compte et sourit en se disant que oui, son charme fonctionnait toujours… En même temps Cid lui courait après depuis longtemps déjà, peut être qu'elle devrait lui donner une chance…

Ils arrivèrent au sous-sol et après avoir parcouru de nombreuses étagères, Tifa posa son carton sur l'une d'elle avec un soupir de soulagement. Cid en fit autant et sortit une cigarette et son briquet.

-N'empêche, c'est bizarre qu'il ne veuille pas revenir alors qu'il est chez lui et qu'il a le contrat et que…

-Chuuut ! On ne doit pas en parler, c'est le seul ordre qu'il a laissé, respecte-le au moins ! J'espère que tu n'en as pas parlé à cette fouine de Cait Sith ?

-C'est bon, non, je crois pas ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu veux que ce geek fasse ? Je me demande parfois s'il est vraiment dans le même bureau que moi !

-Bon, fais attention quand même, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je dois remonter, et c'est interdit de fumer ici !

Cid s'arrêta dans son geste pour allumer sa cigarette et grogna.

-Oui, oui…

Une demi-heure… C'est fou mais regarder un téléphone pendant une demi-heure ne change rien au fait que ça ne permet pas d'appeler la personne à laquelle on pense. Et tant que la télépathie ne sera pas prouvée, ça n'aidera pas à envoyer des ondes à cette personne non plus. Surtout, oui surtout quand on a énervé, vexé, trainé la vanité de cette personne dans la boue… Et encore plus s'il faut passer par une secrétaire… Pourtant, Clad voulait en avoir le cœur net, la seule chose qu'il ne savait pas à propos de Séphiroth, la seule chose qui le faisait douter de sa société alors qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Bon d'accord Rufus était peut être pas un modèle de sainteté, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre là dessous, il en était persuadé… Pourquoi Séphiroth aurait-il quitté la Shinra et l'aurait épargnée ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas… Et il fallait qu'il se dépêche sinon les nouvelles allaient bientôt diffuser le fait qu'il ai obtenu le contrat et les entreprises, la Shinra la première ne comprendraient pas pourquoi le monopôle n'est pas encore en place et surtout pourquoi leur chasseur n'a pas encore ramené le contrat, il était censé peaufiner les détails en Russie…

De sa main bandée il composa le numéro de la Jenova. Il inspira un grand coup pour faire passer la boule dans sa gorge. Il devait faire comme si de rien n'était, remettre son masque en place, le temps d'un appel, on verra plus tard. Sa main gauche reposant sur RedXIII qui dormait la tête sur ses genoux.

Une voix féminine répondit avec une voix stressée.

-Jénova Corp. bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à votre PDG, Séphiroth.

-Euh… C'est à dire que je doute que M. Séphiroth prenne votre appel actuellement… Je veux dire, euh, il est en réunion et euh…

-Dites lui que c'est de la part de Clad Strife, s'il vous plait, c'est important.

Clad avait pris sa voix la plus séductrice en disant cette phrase. Même au téléphone, son charme était incontestable.

-Un instant…

Clad ferma les yeux, sa main le lançait, son cœur battait plus fort… Il se reprit quand une voix dure prit le téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te rencontrer.

Un rire glacial retentit de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je veux te rencontrer ?

-Disons qu'il y a un partout, tu m'as baisé, je te l'ai rendu. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, tu connais mon adresse je pense, je t'attends.

Il y eut un long silence puis un claquement de langue avant que le téléphone ne raccroche.

Clad se releva. Et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Il ne savait pas ce qu'allait faire Séphiroth, bien sûr, il le savait énervé mais il avait titillé sa curiosité et avait joué la carte du défi. Il se surprit à le connaître aussi bien et la douleur de sa main le lança encore plus à cette pensée… Il regarda la mallette posée sur la table basse puis attrapa la télécommande de sa chaine hi-fi et lança le cd de Mozart. Les notes le calmèrent un peu. Il partit dans sa chambre pour se changer, chemise blanche et pantalon noir. Il évita soigneusement le miroir de sa chambre et partit s'allonger sur le canapé. RedXIII se coucha par terre et émit un soupir de contentement, heureux que son maître soi de retour mais triste de le voir ailleurs. Clad n'aimait vraiment pas ne rien faire. Et depuis trois jours il tournait en rond à attendre les nouvelles de Vincent sur ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il était harcelé par Tifa et Cid de sms… Et il voulait en finir avec cette histoire, mais il ne voulait pas être le dindon de la farce, il avait beaucoup trop souffert pour ce contrat et il sentait que Rufus et Reno préparaient un sale coup, comme toujours certes… Mais là… Pourquoi Rufus avait été promu PDG juste à ce moment là ? Et ce regard de suffisance de Reno au moment de son départ… Non, pas de doutes possibles… Il y avait anguilles sous roche…

Sa sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Vincent. Clad se jeta presque sur l'appareil et décrocha.

-Vincent ?

-Oui, mauvaises nouvelles…

La sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée se fit entendre à son tour. RedXIII grogna, d'un geste Clad le fit partir dans le bureau et ferma la porte.

-Ne quitte pas.

Clad alla ouvrir, un peu énervé. Toutes ses pensées tournées vers ce qu'allait lui dire Vincent. Et il fut presque surpris de se trouver face à Séphiroth. D'un geste, il le fit entrer.

-Assied-toi, j'en ai pour une minute.

L'autre lui lança un regard glacial et entra avec dédain, enlevant son manteau pour le mettre sur l'accoudoir du canapé où il prit place.

-Oui, Vincent ? …D'accord... Très bien. Merci, je te rappelle.

-Excuse-moi, affaire importante.

Séphiroth haussa les épaules. _Hmmm ça va être simple… _Pensa Clad.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un whisky, si tu as.

Clad se dirigea vers la cuisine et ramena deux verres de whisky qu'il posa sur la table basse et il s'assit sur le fauteuil, face à son idole… Séphiroth avala une gorgée et observa son hôte, assis les jambes légèrement écartées, accoudé sur le fauteuil, le menton sur ses mains, l'une d'elle bandée d'ailleurs… Il plongea ses yeux dans l'océan turquoise un instant et ne put retenir un pincement au cœur face à sa beauté. Le blond de ses cheveux contrastant légèrement avec sa peau un peu mate, ses yeux au regard d'acier qu'il avait vu perdus de plaisir. Il préféra arrêter ses pensées à ça…

-Donc… Je t'écoute, c'est quoi cette proposition ?

-J'y viendrai… Pourrais-tu d'abord me dire pourquoi tu as quitté la Shinra pour créer la Jénova ?

Séphiroth rit et leva les yeux au ciel, il s'adossa un peu plus contre le canapé. Sa suffisance prenant le dessus.

-Et tu dis être un de mes disciples ? Tu ne connais pas mon histoire sur le bout des doigts ?

-Justement, si. Et ça ne colle pas. Je ne veux pas croire que du jour au lendemain tu ais décidé d'être ton propre patron, tu voulais la Shinra et pourtant alors que tu en avais les moyens, tu ne l'as jamais attaquée. Encore maintenant tu pourrais.

Il lança un regard sur la mallette. L'autre suivit son regard. Puis avec un claquement de langue, il sourit.

-Que veux-tu, quand on est attaché à ceux qui vous ont tout appr…

-Je ne veux pas croire ça !

Clad avait légèrement élevé la voix. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

-Ce n'est pas toi, tu n'as aucune pitié, pour personne.

Son regard se fit fuyant à cette phrase mais il continua.

-Alors dis-moi, dis-moi ce qui m'attends à la Shinra en rentrant ? Dis-moi qu'elles sont leurs sales magouilles ? Par quoi est-ce qu'ils te tiennent ?

Séphiroth sourit et se leva aussi, s'approcha de Clad et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. La tension était palpable entre eux. Clad se sermonnait intérieurement pour garder son calme et son self-control. Mais le visage qui l'avait hanté ces dernières nuits se trouvait là, à quelques centimètres… Il pouvait sentir son parfum, ce parfum qu'il aimait tant, qu'il avait senti à son réveil et qui l'avait fait se sentir… heureux depuis longtemps…

-Tu es intelligent, Clad. Je t'ai vraiment sous-estimé.

Séphiroth passa une main sur la joue de Clad.

-Mais dis-moi… Qu'ai je a gagné à te raconter tout ça ?

Clad serra sa main déjà meurtrie pour se reprendre. Il recula un peu au grand désarroi de son vis à vis qui soupira bruyamment.

-C'est là que viens ma proposition…

Séphiroth leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Que dirais-tu d'un partenariat ? Tu apportes tes clients de la Jénova, j'apporte le monopole de la Matéria. Nous serons associés, à nous deux on ne risquera plus rien.

De nouveau Séphiroth eut un rire froid.

-Tu veux t'associer avec moi ? A quoi on joue là, Clad ? Tu penses que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement ?

Clad soupira. Il savait qu'il réagirait comme ça.

-Tu peux prendre ton temps pour réfléchir et me laisser me faire prendre ce contrat, me faire avoir par Rufus. Je sais de source sûre qu'il cherche à se procurer la gloire de ce contrat, mais il ne sait pas que je le sais. Malheureusement, si j'attends trop longtemps, il aura gagné, la presse Russe a déjà annoncé ma victoire en ne mentionnant que la Shinra. Rufus se fera un plaisir de se mettre en avant.

-De la renommée, c'est ça que tu veux ?

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas… Très bien, réfléchis… Après tout, si tu veux que Rufus ai tous les lauriers… Je suppose que je me suis trompé et que finalement la Jénova a laissé la Shinra tranquille par réelle amitié…

Clad laissa sa tirade en suspens, retenant un sourire, il prit une gorgée de whisky pour se donner un peu plus de contenance. Séphiroth serra les poings, apparemment il était encore en colère, mais pas contre Clad… Il hésita un moment, son regard allant de la mallette à Clad, et finalement, il ferma les yeux et après une longue inspiration il dit :

-Très bien.

_Yes !_ Pensa très fort Clad mais ne le fit surtout pas voir, la danse de la victoire sera pour plus tard… Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le canapé, un peu plus proche. Séphiroth évita son regard un moment.

-Tu sais… Tu es la première personne à me faire plier comme ça, ce n'est franchement pas agréable…

-Il faut une première à tout.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et grogna légèrement.

-Bref… J'ai quitté la Shinra parce qu'effectivement, j'ai découvert que le père de Rufus utilisait les chasseurs pour apporter de la renommée à son fils, faisant croire que Rufus obtenait les contrats par lui-même. Rufus n'a jamais été sur le terrain et même son équipe, ce n'est pas la sienne… Lorsque j'ai appris cela, j'ai passé un accord avec le PDG, lui demandant de m'aider à me lancer dans mon entreprise sans quoi je dévoilerai tout à la presse et aux gens de l'entreprise. Je ne voulais plus travailler dans ces conditions, mon idéal s'est écroulé ce jour-là. Quand la Jénova fut lancée, j'avais quand même une dette énorme envers lui. Et en échange de toutes ces dettes il m'a fait faire une promesse écrite. Je ne devais pas essayer quoique ce soit contre la Shinra, sans quoi je devrais lui rembourser tout l'argent d'un coup. Et si je ne pouvais pas il saisirait la Jénova. En gros chacun était dans les mains de l'autre, un statu quo que nous n'avons jamais fait basculer.

Il fit une pause et finit son verre d'une traite. Clad réfléchissait rapidement, cela correspondait à ce que Vincent lui avait dit. Mais il ne risquait rien pour l'instant, tout le monde le croit en Russie en train de continuer de se battre pour le contrat.

-Clad, il est arrivé aussi que des chasseurs disparaissent… J'espère que tu connais ton équipe.

-Oui, ils sont tous fiables. D'après mon indic, je suis en sécurité pendant un moment encore.

-Enfin, voilà, maintenant tu connais l'histoire, la vraie. Si tu es sérieux sur ce partenariat, cela pourrait sauver ma compagnie. Mais il faudrait d'abord que tu créée la tienne et qu'elle absorbe la Jénova pour que les dettes soient effacées par ton entreprise.

Clad sourit. Il avait pensé à ce cas de figure, effectivement l'argent du monopole recouvrira n'importe quelle dette… Clad prit la mallette et l'ouvrit. Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas le contrat qu'il en sortit mais des papiers de création d'entreprise. Clad sourit enfin. Sa signature était déjà apposée, il n'en manquait qu'une. Séphiroth le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression de m'être fait avoir jusqu'au bout… Tu avais tout prévu, hein ?

-J'avais prévu le meilleur scénario et le pire, après je t'avoue que tout ne va pas forcément comme je le veux non plus… Il y a encore pas mal de choses qui ne vont pas… Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant.

Il avait eu un regard un peu amère et lointain en disant ça. Séphiroth sut qu'il parlait de leur étreinte. Alors peut être que lui aussi ressentait ce regret ? Ce serait ça, ce pincement à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur le blond ? Décidément, cet homme allait le mener à sa perte… Alors qu'il était déjà vaincu il lui portait le coup fatal… Ou plutôt il se le portait lui-même, il n'avait finalement plus rien à perdre, non ?

Il se pencha doucement et attrapa les lèvres de Clad alors que celui-ci regardait par terre encore dans ses pensées. Surpris il recula d'abord. Séphiroth grimaça et se mordit la lèvre.

-C'était peut être un peu brusque, non ? Mais au moins, c'est une chose que tu n'avais pas prévu, je me trompe ?

Clad le regarda de son regard impénétrable. Coincé entre le canapé à sa droite et le bras de Séphiroth sur l'accoudoir derrière lui. Et le corps que le sien appelait intensément au dessus de lui.

-Non, effectivement, c'était pas prévu…

Séphiroth sourit d'un vrai sourire, le même qu'il lui avait vu dans la chambre d'hôtel la première fois… Et Clad sut qu'il ne pourrait plus arrêter ses sentiments ni ses gestes. Déjà sa main droite avait attrapée la chemise de l'autre et l'approcha de lui pour un nouveau baiser. Séphiroth sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, oui cet homme allait le conduire à sa perte mais franchement… Il ne pensait qu'à lui depuis cette après-midi, il s'était fait avoir par lui, et jamais il n'avait ressenti ce mélange de sentiments pour personne. Il se pencha un peu plus pour approfondir leur baiser. Sa langue allant chercher sa jumelle, jouant avec elle, la caressant doucement pour la laisser venir ensuite. Une main se balada et commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche. Sa bouche glissa sur le cou du blond, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il redécouvrait peu à peu… Et que c'était bon de regoûter à cette peau !

Clad passa sa main dans les longs cheveux argent et tenta de faire le point sur ses sentiments… Choses assez difficile quand une personne vous faire frémir de plaisir rien qu'en vous frôlant la peau de ses lèvres. Une fois sa chemise complètement ouverte, Séphiroth la lui retira doucement. Il grimaça quand il toucha sa main blessée mais ne dit rien. Séphiroth se redressa et lui prit la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?

Il l'embrassa doucement dans la paume et rapprocha son visage.

-Rien.

L'autre leva un sourcil puis haussa les épaules. Il reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser encore plus passionné et suave que l'autre, allumant un feu en chacun d'eux. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger d'elle même et il prit Clad par la taille pour le rapprocher encore jusqu'à ce que leurs deux érections se touchent à travers les vêtements. Il eut enfin ce qu'il cherchait : Clad gémit sous la surprise de la sensation. Il s'attaqua alors à son tour à la chemise noire. Mais Séphiroth ne l'entendit pas de cette façon. Il glissa du canapé se retrouvant entre les jambes du blond à embrasser son ventre tout en déboutonnant le pantalon. Clad gémit un peu plus, il se laissait aller à cette bouche et cette langue experte. Il souleva les hanches pour aider à faire glisser le tissu jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le boxer étant bien sûr partit avec le pantalon… Séphiroth commença à lécher le membre tendu de la base jusqu'au gland. Clad ne ratait rien du spectacle, une main accrocher à l'accoudoir, l'autre perdu dans la rivière argent. Le désir se lisait sur son visage comme jamais, Séphiroth était satisfait et sourit en le regardant dans les yeux avant de le prendre en bouche et de commencer un lent va et vient. Clad gémit doucement d'abord. Une des mains de Séphiroth accompagnait le mouvement de sa bouche sur son membre, l'autre était sur ses reins et remonta sur son ventre, son torse puis se perdit sur son visage. Clad attrapa cette main et engourdi par le plaisir que lui procurait son idole, il l'embrassa et la lécha. Lui aussi voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, mais l'autre n'était pas de cet avis dans l'immédiat. Il continua son rythme et retira sa main de celle de Clad, allant présenter directement deux doigts à son entrée. Clad gémit un peu plus fort quand les mouvements s'accélérèrent. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il murmura le nom de son amant comme une lithanie, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir soit trop grand et qu'il jouisse dans cette bouche trop talentueuse. Séphiroth relâcha sa prise et se tourna pour prendre un peu d'alcool, le goût âcre se mêlant à la force de l'alcool. Clad se remit doucement puis attrapa le visage de Séphiroth assis par terre et l'embrassa fougueusement. L'autre un peu surpris lui rendit le baiser et le tira par terre avec lui.

-On ferait bien de continuer dans ta chambre, non ? Quoique Mozart est un bon compagnon mais je suis sûr qu'on l'entend aussi de là haut…

Clad se releva et remonta ses habits, plus pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule à être le seul nu. Non pas qu'il était pudique, mais il avait encore du mal à ne pas être dans une relation de compétition avec son amant.

-Oh ! Attends ! J'ai failli l'oublier, juste histoire qu'il puisse aller manger s'il veut.

Séphiroth le regarda interloqué. Clad se dirigea dans la pièce au fond, avec la mallette et quand il ouvrit la porte un monstre orange apparut et s'approcha méfiant de l'inconnu.

-Il n'est pas méchant ne t'en fais pas. Laisse le te sentir une fois et on verra s'il t'aime bien ou pas. RedXIII voici Séphiroth, Séphiroth, RedXIII.

-C'est quoi ce nom ?

-Sans commentaire.

Le chien s'approcha lentement tel un tigre vers l'inconnu. Séphiroth se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et tendit une main. Le chien la sentit et grogna un moment. Puis il regarda de son seul œil dans les yeux de l'autre et ressentit une sensation familière dans ses yeux. Il arrêta de grogner et se frotta contre la main avant de partir se coucher sur le fauteuil.

Clad revint du bureau.

-Ouah, c'est bien la première fois qu'il accepte quelqu'un…

Séphiroth se releva.

-Oui, je suis très doué pour amadouer les gens… Il fit quelques pas vers Clad jusqu'à être tout près et lui susurra :

-Les séduire…

Clad frissonna. Ils montèrent dans la chambre-mezzanine et Clad se fit un plaisir d'enlever enfin les vêtements de Séphiroth. Ils se retrouvèrent assez vite nus et allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le large lit. Séphiroth bascula au dessus de Clad, ses longs cheveux les encadrant tous les deux comme un filet d'eau. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser, leurs sexes tendus se touchèrent provoquant mille frissons en chacun d'eux. Séphiroth bougea légèrement les hanches accentuant la sensation et Clad réussit à articuler entre deux gémissements que les préservatifs se trouvaient dans la table de nuit. Séphiroth tendit un bras vers le meuble en question et tomba sur... un fouet ? Il s'arrêta un moment…

-Euh, Clad ?

L'autre éclata de rire, première fois que Séphiroth vit cela d'ailleurs, cela accentua son envie de le posséder… mais plus important…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu es dans le SM ?

-L'autre tiroir…

Clad ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

-Pardon… C'est une blague d'un ami… Il me l'a offert quand il a su que j'étais gay, les préjugés tu sais…

Séphiroth souleva un sourcil perplexe… Il secoua la tête et reposa l'objet pour ouvrir le deuxième tiroir et trouver ce qu'il cherchait enfin. Clad caressait tendrement ses flancs pendant qu'il leur mettait de quoi les protéger.

-Mais si tu veux l'utiliser… Dit Clad en explosant à nouveau de rire.

-Ah ah, l'image de moi dominatrice, arrogant et puant, hein ?

-Entre autre…

-Eh bien je vais devoir te prouver le contraire…

Sur quoi il l'embrassa derrière l'oreille puis descendit dans son cou pendant que ses mains se perdaient sur son corps. La température monta d'un cran quand il descendit un peu plus, sentant le sexe tendu de Clad sur son ventre, il lui écarta doucement les jambes. Puis en le regardant dans les yeux où il ne vit que désir et peut être un peu plus, il entra en lui en entier. Clad cria sous la surprise et la douleur mais sa bouche fut ravagée d'un baiser pour calmer cette douleur. Séphiroth chercha sa main blessée et la serra dans la sienne, enlaçant leurs doigts. Quand il sentit que le corps de son amant s'était habitué à sa présence il commença à bouger les hanches doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. La peau, le corps, la voix de cet homme le rendait fou, il allait avoir du mal à se maitriser malgré ses dires. Plus il allait fort, plus Clad gémissait d'une façon bien trop excitante et plus il accélérait. Il attrapa le sexe de Clad pour lui faire subir le même rythme et Clad se cambra encore plus, lui permettant de toucher à sa prostate. Clad se mit à crier le nom de son amant puis des « encore », « plus vite », « plus fort » volèrent un peu partout dans la pièce au plus grand bonheur de celui qui les créait.

Clad n'en pouvait plus, jamais il n'avait eu autant de plaisir et il sentit quand ses yeux embués de plaisir croisèrent ceux turquoise déterminés et plein de désir qu'il y avait plus. Quand le plaisir fut trop intense malgré la douleur il serra la main de son amant et vint dans un dernier cri. Séphiroth ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en quelques coups de reins. Il ne pourrait pas faire mieux pour le moment, il s'était déjà retenu le temps de faire jouir son partenaire… Il y aurait surement un deuxième round… Il s'écroula sur le corps du blond, écoutant le rythme complètement désordonné de son cœur. Il l'embrassa tendrement et roula sur le côté. Clad leur enleva les préservatifs et les jeta plus loin par terre. Il se tourna vers Séphiroth et plaça le drap sur eux. Celui ci avait les yeux clos et tentait de reprendre sa respiration. La sueur ayant fait des sillons sur son visage et ses cheveux se collait à sa peau. Il était vraiment magnifique.

-Tu ne vas pas partir cette fois, hein ?

Séphiroth ouvrit les yeux à la question. Il regarda les orbes turquoises empreintes d'une légère inquiétude. Et il ressentit alors un élan venu de nulle part… Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le calla contre lui.

-Non…

L'un dans la chaleur de l'autre, le soleil de l'après midi les inonda de sa lumière alors qu'un sommeil léger les emporta…

* * *

_A suivre… _

_Hum… Bon voilà, j'attends vos commentaires ! Bisouuuuus ! _

_Réponses aux non inscrits, mes quatre petites crêpes préférées et infatigables : _

**Kimiko : **Oui c'était un peu prévisible… J'allais pas faire gagner Séphy non plus ! lol Quoique… on verra bien ! Merci de me suivre ^^ Gros bisous !

**Sayuri :** Alors que penses tu de ma petite dédicace rien que pour toi ? lol Tes délires me font toujours autant rire ! Ma béta aussi était morte de rire ! Je t'adore, merci beaucoup ! Bon là non plus pas de menaces hein ? Il finit bien ce chapitre ? Encore merci pour ta bonne humeur et tes délires ^^ Bisous ! (et tu pourras me filer une copie de ce que tu as filmé ? dis dis dis ! lol)

**Mii* :** Ne t'en fais pas, le bac c'est plus important… enfin je crois… lol Oui bah tu vois finalement j'allais pas faire trainer ça des heures et puis Séphy étant à terre, autant l'achever… lol Merci pour tes reviews et merci de me suivre ! Gros bisous et bon courage !

**Lovedei :** Pas de soucis, je comprends ! Merci d'aimer mes lemons, j'ai pourtant du mal à les écrire et surtout quand je les relis je me dis que je n'arrive pas à faire passer ce que je veux… bizarre… enfin si ça te (vous) plait c'est le principal ! fu fu et frappe pas mon Séphy trop fort j'en ai encore un peu besoin ^^ Bon… va falloir que je fasse une descente à Nakano ou à Akihabara pour trouver cette peluche… grrr… Oui je comprends, moi aussi quand je joue je me déconnecte du monde, mais bon du coup c'est plus du genre :

-Hey, tu peux me dire où t'as mis mon cd ?

-…

-Oh, je te parle !

-…

-C'est pas possible mais quelle geek !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Tu m'as parlé ?

Voilà… Bon du coup ca provoque des disputes aussi parce que des gens me parlent de trucs importants pendant que je joue et forcément j'écoute pas… lol Enfin c'était dans ma folle jeunesse tout ça ! Allez gros bisous à toi et ta peluche ! Merci de me suivre !


	10. Danger et révélations

Tadaaaa ! Je suis à l'heure cette semaine et ce grâce à ma béta d'amour que je remercie de ne pas m'avoir fait réécrire ce chapitre, oui je ne l'aime pas, je l'aurais voulu plus… enfin moins… bref, l'est pas comme je veux ! Mais bon d'après elle, il est bien (vaut mieux vous fiez à elle qu'à moi, je pense… ) J'ai même failli vous mettre la version de sa correction avec ses commentaires, c'était bien drôle ! Je ferai peut être un bêtisier à la fin de cette fic XD

D'ailleurs, mes chers petites gaufres à la chantilly, ceci est vraisemblablement l'avant dernier chapitre, encore un puis un épilogue et ce sera fini… Déjà j'ai hésité à l'arrêter là mais bon je vais boucler la boucle… Bon on s'en fout ! Place à l'histoire ! Et encore merci et gros poutoux à **Redblesskid** ! On se revoit en bas ^^

**

* * *

**

**Danger et révélations**

Quand Clad ouvrit les yeux, le soleil se couchait baignant la mezzanine dans une douce couleur orangée. Son bras était en travers de la poitrine de Séphiroth, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. La légende dormait à poings fermés, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Clad eut une bouffée d'un sentiment nouveau face à cette vision angélique. Il se redressa doucement pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et une fois que Clad s'était un peu éloigné, il eut une grimace de légère douleur en ouvrant les yeux. Clad sourit doucement. Leurs masques étaient bel et bien tombés.

-Ah… Mon bras… Dit Séphiroth en se penchant sur son bras où reposait Clad un peu avant.

-Très confortable, je dois avouer.

Séphiroth grogna le temps que le sang revienne dans son bras.

-Ta tête doit être trop pleine surtout.

Séphiroth se redressa à la hauteur de Clad et lui vola un autre baiser. Bon tout ça commençait à être un peu trop gluant au goût de Clad.

-Je vais prendre une douche, n'hésite pas à te servir dans le frigo si tu as faim. On parlera du partenariat après, il faut aussi que je passe quelques coups de fil…

Et en disant cela il était déjà parti dans la salle d'eau sous le regard gourmand qui parcourait son corps. Séphiroth rechercha ses affaires et remit son pantalon et sa chemise noire sans la boutonner complètement. Il descendit de la mezzanine et fut accueillit par un RedXIII affamé.

-Apparemment il faut vous nourrir, ton maître et toi, hein…

Le chien remua la queue et alla se poster devant un placard. Séphiroth compris que sa pâtée était là-dedans. Il lui prépara sa gamelle et la déposa par terre. Le chien sentit sa gamelle, sentit la main que lui tendait Séphiroth, se frotta comme un chat contre elle et commença à manger.

-Bon… Un café…

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Clad sortit de la salle de bain habillé d'une de ses tuniques blanches les cheveux encore un peu humide, il avait pris avec lui de quoi refaire son bandage à la main trop pressé de prendre un bon café et de commencer les négociations. En descendant, il n'en cru pas ses yeux, Séphiroth lisait tranquillement le contrat de partenariat d'une main et caressait RedXIII allongé sur lui de l'autre. Deux cafés et quelques gâteaux trouvés dans les placards étaient posés sur la table basse.

Clad sourit, il avait déjà l'impression que la légende pourrait bien rester ici un peu plus longtemps qu'une seule nuit… Enfin il ne fallait peut-être pas trop espérer non plus…

-RedXIII, espèce de traitre…

Le chien grogna et Séphiroth se tourna vers lui, son expression étant redevenu légèrement neutre.

-Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux.

Séphiroth posa les papiers et se releva doucement, dérangeant le chien qui grogna de mécontentement. Il s'approcha de Clad et lui effleura la hanche avant de monter dans la salle de bain. Clad se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle et expira un peu trop fort. Pourquoi était-il aussi tendu ? Enfin bref ! Il bu une gorgée de café un peu trop amer à son goût et alla chercher son portable. Il composa le numéro de Vincent.

-Clad ? Tu vas bien ? Le ton de Vincent était un peu paniqué.

-Euh oui, je devrais pas ? Bon, Séphiroth à l'air d'accord pour le contrat et le partenariat. Des nouvelles de Rufus ?

-Super, la négociation s'est passé comme tu voulais ?

Clad rougit légèrement, heureusement qu'il était au téléphone.

-Oui, oui.

Il avait peut être répondu trop vite, il y eut un silence de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-Je vois… Bon de notre côté on récupère tes dossiers, Cid et Tifa vont te suivre bien sûr, mais ils ont bien failli tout faire foirer… Cid a un peu trop parlé devant Cait Sith et il y a des chances que Rufus soit au courant de ton retour… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais ça ne sent pas bon. Reste sur tes gardes.

-Je sais me défendre, ne t'en fais pas.

-Oui… Tifa a trouvé un local assez sympa pour l'entreprise. Tu as pensé à un nom ou pas encore ?

-Je vais en parler avec mon associé. Autre chose, peux-tu te renseigner sur des chasseurs de la Shinra qui auraient disparus ou qui auraient démissionné il y a quelques années ? Il y a certaines choses qui ne sont pas claires…

-Je m'en occupe, je te rappelle.

-Merci, Vince…

Il y eut un silence avant que le brun ne raccroche. Clad savait qu'il l'avait blessé… Il passa encore un ou deux coups de fil, à Tifa pour peaufiner les détails des nouveaux bureaux de l'entreprise et à Barret pour lui proposer à lui aussi un accord avec son entreprise. Séphiroth descendit les marches de la mezzanine avec juste sa serviette cintrée à la taille.

-Je peux t'emprunter des vêtements ?

Clad resta un moment à contempler la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il déglutit difficilement et posa son téléphone avec une grimace, la douleur de sa blessure se rappelant gentiment à lui.

-Tu n'as pas encore fait ton bandage ?

-Avec une main c'est un peu difficile. Il y a un dressing en haut, prend ce que tu veux.

Puis il s'affaira à soigner sa main. Séphiroth s'approcha avec un soupir d'exaspération et lui prit la main et le coton imbibé d'alcool. La plaie était assez profonde et barrait tous ses doigts ainsi qu'une partie du dos de sa main. Ce n'était pas joli à voir, la peau avait été déchirée par le carrelage. Clad grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il posait le coton sur les plaies à vif.

-Je suppose que cette blessure à un lien avec le carreau manquant dans ta douche ?

-Peut-être…

Clad avait détourné le regard, son masque reprenant sa place.

-Monsieur-je-calcule-tout-et-je-prévois-tout a aussi des excès de fureur alors…

Clad sentit dans cette phrase une pointe d'énervement venant de son vis-à-vis. Il se tourna vers lui et plongea dans les yeux turquoise. Il avait fini de bander la main et était assis sur la table basse en face de lui, toujours aussi peu vêtu…

-Merci…

Mais avant d'avoir pu tourné la tête, troublé par ce regard, Séphiroth lui avait attrapé le menton pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

-Ne crois pas pouvoir me fuir, tu m'appartiens maintenant.

Lui avait-il murmuré contre ses lèvres avant de reprendre violemment ses lèvres. Les expressions du blond le rendait fou, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait mais il savait qu'il voulait le posséder encore et encore, comme cette après-midi, le faire crier, lui faire perdre ses moyens, lui faire tomber son masque, le faire rire… C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Il commença à passer ses lèvres sur le cou du blond le faisant légèrement gémir alors qu'une de ses mains était déjà en train de caresser son érection naissante.

Clad ferma les yeux se laissant aller à ce flot d'émotion et d'excitation, il toucha tendrement les bras et le dos de Séphiroth, s'accrocha un peu plus fort quand celui-ci passa sa main sous la tunique et tentait un accès à ses fesses. Mais quand Séphiroth le sentit à sa merci il se recula et réajusta sa serviette.

-Je vais m'habiller alors.

Un sourire amusé et calculateur sur les lèvres face à l'expression de Clad qui grogna de frustration.

-Et tu te crois drôle ?

L'autre ne répondit que par un léger rire. Clad se mit une gifle mentale avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il regarda les différents designs auquel il avait pensé pour la nouvelle entreprise. Il y avait un météore sur le point de s'écraser, une épée… Mais celui qui lui plaisait le plus était celui d'un lion mordant un anneau. Il sentit la présence de Séphiroth derrière lui alors qu'il tenait ce dessin.

-J'aime beaucoup. Ce sera notre logo ?

-Il y a des chances.

Son téléphone sur le bureau sonna. Un numéro inconnu d'après l'affichage.

-Ne répond pas. Lui dit énigmatiquement Séphiroth.

Clad ne compris pas et décrocha.

-Bonjour , merci d'avoir décroché, nous savons à présent où vous êtes, et notre contrat aussi.

La voix de Rufus résonna encore quand des coups frappèrent à la porte. Clad avait l'esprit vide, Séphiroth le regarda, il avait vraiment pâli, quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Quel idiot !

Il savait que Rufus préparait une magouille ! Il poussa un peu brutalement Clad au fond du bureau et l'enferma dans la pièce. Dans l'état où il était il ne pourrait pas se battre. Il bloqua la porte avec une chaise et fit un signe à RedXIII pour qu'il aille dans la cuisine. Il croisa les bras et attendit, ignorant les coups à la porte du bureau et les appels de Clad.

De son côté le blond pétait littéralement un câble, il revoyait la même scène qui s'était produite dix ans auparavant. Son incapacité à agir, sa culpabilité l'attente dans un silence forcé. Mais pire que tout, la mort d'un être aimé, les derniers instants dans ses bras… Les souvenirs lui revinrent par flashs l'empêchant de raisonner.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas encore ! Séphiroth !

Il frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte, le suppliant de lui ouvrir. Puis il entendit un grand fracas, quelqu'un était entré. Tout devint blanc quand Clad entendit les coups de feu. Il revit le corps de Zack baignant dans son propre sang, tentant de récupérer un peu d'air, crachant du sang. Puis quand il lui prit sa main, sa main si froide… Clad tomba à genoux à terre. Il n'entendait plus rien, il se prit la tête dans ses mains, hanté par les fantômes du passé. Il eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée quand quelqu'un déverrouilla la porte. Il ne se releva pas, fermant les yeux encore plus fort pour échapper à la réalité. On se mit à sa hauteur. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement des larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il tomba sur deux orbes turquoise qui le dévisageaient d'un air inquiet.

-Clad ? Tout va bien, ils ont eu leur compte…

Clad le dévisagea comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était là, il n'était pas froid, il n'était pas dans une mare de sang. Séphiroth passa une main sur son visage pour effacer les sillons laissés par les larmes. Clad tendit une main tremblante vers ce visage si inquiet pour lui puis se jeta dans ses bras, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Clad ?

L'autre ne répondit pas et reprenant son masque, se leva doucement et observa les dégâts dans son salon. Mis à part les impacts de balle dans les murs et les trois corps assommés qui trainaient, tout était normal. RedXIII était assis sur l'un d'eux, heureux.

-Des hommes de Rufus. Tu ne m'as pas semblé apte à te battre alors j'ai préféré t'enfermer, c'était un peu radical mais au moins je n'avais pas à penser à te protéger en me battant.

_Peut-être que lui aussi avait pensé ça à cette époque…_ Pensa Clad…

-Désolé d'avoir été aussi faible…

Séphiroth ne dit rien. Puis en se dirigeant vers un des mercenaires il lui répondit finalement :

-Tu pourrais plutôt me dire merci, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis… C'est bien la première fois que je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un… C'est assez étrange comme sensation…

Clad eut un sourire sans joie.

-On en fait quoi d'eux ?

-Retour à l'envoyeur… Laisse moi passer quelques coups de fil. Et donne moi ce contrat que je le signe.

Clad fut un peu surpris mais s'exécuta.

*****

Quelques heures plus tard, Cid et Vincent étaient venus aider à déblayer le salon, Séphiroth avait attendu que Clad se calme pour lui dire qu'ils iraient voir Rufus demain à la première heure. Ils en profitèrent pour signer le contrat et le partenariat. Séphiroth n'avait pas posé de questions quant à la réaction de Clad, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler et après tout, il ne pensait pas être encore assez proche du blond pour lui demander de balancer sa vie. Ce qui comptait c'est qu'il allait mieux, apparemment une scène du passé s'était reproduite mais Séphiroth en avait changé le dénouement et le blond semblait libéré d'un poids.

Clad était parti chercher des verres et une bouteille de champagne quand les trois autres étaient remontés à l'appartement après avoir déposé les trois corps inanimés devant les locaux de la Shinra. Vincent s'approcha de lui et tout en posant une main sur la hanche de Clad lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Clad se mit à sourire puis à rire. Séphiroth observait la scène depuis le salon où il parlait avec Cid et Tifa qui était revenu avec eux. Elle ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus chez ces escrocs ! Le masque de Séphiroth se fissura légèrement quand Clad posa sa main sur le bras de Vincent. Laissant Tifa et Cid en plan il alla les rejoindre dans la cuisine et attrapa la bouteille et les verres.

-Vous en mettez du temps pour apporter ça. Mais si on vous dérange, on peut partir.

Vincent souleva les sourcils et partit dans le salon. Clad se tourna vers Séphiroth et retint un rire avant de prendre les verres qui restaient.

-Quoi ? Mais quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Rien. Rien…

Cela exaspéra encore plus la Légende qui fronça les sourcils. Après avoir servi tout le monde de champagne Clad leva son verre.

-Ce ne fut pas facile mais nous y sommes finalement arrivés, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans vous tous, merci.

-Toujours pas de nom pour cette nouvelle entreprise ? Lança Cid.

-On en a pas parlé avec Séphiroth mais bientôt, bientôt.

-Santé ! S'écria Tifa, et les autres suivirent en buvant une bonne gorgée du liquide doré.

-N'empêche, Cid, t'aurais pu tenir ta langue ! Tout le monde sait que Cait Sith n'est qu'un lèche-botte ! Lança Vincent.

-Ouais, ouais… Mais tout va bien, c'est bon ! Et Clad, je te promets que je vais venir faire l'enduit pour colmater les impacts de balles !

-Oh c'est dommage, ça donne un genre dans ton salon. Dit Tifa en faisant une moue. Les autres rigolèrent. Sauf Séphiroth qui ne lâchait pas Vincent du regard, d'ailleurs si les regards pouvaient tuer, le pauvre Vincent serait en miette, découpé à l'aide de sa précieuse Masamune… Clad s'en rendit compte et se pencha à son oreille.

-Si tu continues de le fixer comme ça, c'est moi qui vais être jaloux…

Séphiroth sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers lui. Jaloux ? Mais pas du tout ! Il ne supportait juste pas la façon que le brun avait de lui tourner autour et de lui lancer des regards complices et de le toucher et… Bon il y a peut-être un peu de jalousie dans tout ça, mais personne n'aime voir quelqu'un tourner autour de ce qui lui appartient, si ?

-Peut être devrais-je mettre les choses au clair avec lui, non ?

Clad sourit et se recula un peu.

-Fait ce que tu veux.

_Mauvaise réponse…_

Séphiroth lui tira le bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un verre explosa par terre, un éclat de rire retentit. Clad se recula doucement. Et rouvrit les yeux pour voir le désastre. Séphiroth souriait d'un air présomptueux. Tifa avait donc bien lâché son verre et avait une main devant sa bouche, Cid était plié en deux et Vincent n'avait eu aucune réaction. Mais Clad savait que le brun était blessé, bien qu'il ne le montrerait pas et ne lui dirait pas car il n'était pas de ce genre de type à faire des scènes, surtout que Clad n'était plus à lui depuis longtemps…

-T'es content de toi ?

-Plutôt, oui. Je vais chercher une serviette et de quoi nettoyer.

-C'est ça, fuis…

Cid souriait de toutes ses dents et fut le premier à casser le silence un peu gênant.

-Ah, Clad, tu m'étonneras toujours.

Clad rougit légèrement.

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, ce n'était pas normal que tu ne me sautes pas dessus avec toutes les mini-jupes et décolletés que je portais au bureau ! C'est injuste Clad ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé…

Tifa allait rétorquer quelque chose mais préféra ne rien dire… C'était vrai en même temps…

-J'espère que ça n'aura pas de répercutions sur votre partenariat. Dit froidement Vincent.

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Dit la voix encore plus glaciale de Séphiroth derrière lui en tendant un chiffon et la poubelle à Tifa qui nettoya les éclats de verre.

-Bon je vais rentrer, il se fait tard de toute façon. Clad encore bravo.

Vincent partit prendre son manteau, suivit de Clad.

-Merci Vincent. Et…

-Non, je ne veux pas d'excuse ou quoique ce soit de ta part.

-J'allais juste te dire à demain pour la préparation de l'ouverture de la société…

-Hn… Trouve un nom d'ici là, Tifa à des commandes à faire. Pour ce qui est du logo aussi…

Et il ferma la porte un peu trop fort pour quelqu'un content d'être venu. Clad se tourna vers ses autres invités.

-On va y aller nous aussi, hein, Tifa ?

-Oui, on se voit demain de toute façon ! Il me faut une bonne nuit de sommeil pour me remettre, je crois… Quel gâchis !

Cid et Clad rigolèrent. Clad les raccompagna à la porte après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

Séphiroth était encore debout dans le salon, son verre à la main.

-Je vais y aller aussi alors, tu as besoin de repos avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

-Hn…

Clad se mordit la lèvre quand il passa près de lui pour prendre sa veste. Il se retourna un peu vite alors que Séphiroth était déjà sur le pas de la porte.

-Tu… Tu ne veux pas rester ?

Séphiroth leva un sourcil.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Si, mais il faut qu'on trouve le nom de l'entreprise et puis on n'est pas encore décidé pour le logo et comme c'est demain qu'on va présenter tous ça, je…

L'autre l'arrêta d'un baiser.

-Je dois décoder ou tu veux bien me dire ce que tu veux vraiment ?

Clad rougit furieusement.

-Je veux que tu restes avec moi cette nuit.

Séphiroth sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Juste cette nuit ?

Clad sursauta et eu un air tellement interloqué que Séphiroth ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de son rire enfantin.

-C'était un peu brusque encore une fois ! Ne fais pas attention.

Face à ce rire, Clad eut sa réponse, il s'accrocha à la chemise de Séphiroth comme si c'était sa seule bouée de sauvetage dans ce monde. Mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Séphiroth eut un air attendri et enlaça le jeune homme. Le reste de la nuit se passa en tendres caresses, en souffles chauds sur des peaux en sueurs…

* * *

Bah oui, pas de lemon à chaque fois non plus… * pas taper, pas taper *

J'attends vos commentaires ! Et encore merci à vous toutes pour votre soutien, l'air de rien vous m'aider beaucoup (et du coup vous aidez Clad et Séphy, hé !) lol

Bisous à tous !

Réponses aux non inscrites, toujours les mêmes adorables revieweuses ^^

**Lovedei :** Oui, j'ai vu que tu avais sauté dessus, première review peu de temps après publication, j'ai presque eu peur que le site me dise qu'il y a eu un problème XD

Oui moi aussi j'ai eu droit à ces super livres… Enfin j'adore le théâtre classique mais les trucs plombant, un peu moins quand même… Rien que pour mon master on m'a fait lire un Zola… Pfiou, je devais être motive quand j'étais au lycée quand même… lol Mais pour le happy end… je t'avoue que même moi je ne sais pas comment elle va se finir cette fic ! lol Mais en tout cas pour le dix ans plus tôt, tu sais déjà que ça n'en sera pas une… Désolée ! Moi j'aime bien les drames, en ce moment, c'est plus les happy end qui me soule, et non c'est pas à cause de mon célibat ! non ! non ! non ! … passons…

Bouh moi j'ai toujours pas trouvé cette peluche T^T Faut que je continue les recherches… Prochaine sortie à Akihabara… Cette fois je l'aurai !!! Mwouahahah !

Héhé moi j'y ai déjà jouer à FFXIII (pas dur quand on est au Japon…) il est tout simplement sublime même s'il a quelques points noirs, moi je l'aime beaucoup pour l'instant (oui je l'ai pas encore fini parce que j'y joue chez un pote)… Pourquoi je raconte ma vie, moi ? lol Bref contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent et le lemon ! Je te fais plein plein de bisous ! Merci de me soutenir ! Et bon geekage ;)

**Kimiko :** Héhé, tu verras bien ! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs (oui je sais c'est pas rassurant ! lol ) mais je te jure que j'ai un scénar écrit et tout, c'est juste que je divague assez vite XD

Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Clad est mon perso préféré (c'est mon fond d'écran sur mes deux ordinateurs…) en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisouuus !

**Sayuri :** Ah… Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? Si j'étais doué pour écrire les lemon, je t'aurai écrit un OS avec un threesome et plein de truc SM… Mais je suis même pas sûre que le site accepterait, on exploserait le rating je pense XD Mais oui lance toi ! Créé un compte et post, tu risques rien, je t'assure ! Et je serais la première à te lire et à te reviewer ^^

Allez, t'as vu, Tifa à compris ! L'est pas si bête la demoiselle… (Mon dieu ce que je la supporte pas… ) Bon j'attends les vidéos ^^

Merci pour tes reviews pleines d'humour, ça me fait super plaisir !

Bisouuus !

A dans deux semaines !!!


	11. Un nouveau commencement

Mes petites crêpes au nuttela… J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette merveilleuse aventure… C'est avec un pincement au cœur que… Comment ça on s'en fout ? Bon d'accord, d'accord… Juste quelques petits avertissements :

1. Ca pique, ca saigne et c'est gluant (malgré tous mes efforts pour limiter la guimauve…)

2. Séphiroth, comme me l'a fait remarquer certaines d'entre vous, était un peu OOC (out of character pour les newbies) et à mon sens, il l'est encore plus dans ce chapitre, en même temps, je n'allais pas garder un psychopathe pour faire une romance… Donc il a un peu évoluer on va dire, pardon, c'est un UA, les persos ne sont pas forcément comme dans le jeu, même si j'ai essayer de faire du mieux que j'ai pu… T^T

3. Oui il y aura un épilogue et une surprise, non vous n'êtes pas obligés de les lire, oui il y aura une mini-fic sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans, même si vous avez déjà plein d'informations… Mais pour les dates… Je peux pas vous dire… Mais vous n'attendrez pas des mois et des mois, rassurez-vous !

4. Merci à **Redblesskid** sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas été la même… Je t'aime mon escalope de dinde aux champignons !

5. ENJOY !

* * *

**Un nouveau commencement**

Biiiip… Biiiiip… Biiiip

Clad lança un bras sur le réveil pour le faire se taire une bonne fois pour toute. Il grogna et passa une main sur son visage encore fatigué de la nuit passée. A ce souvenir il se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit où Séphiroth avait caché sa tête dans l'oreiller sur le côté, ses bras tenant l'oreiller, tourné vers lui. La vision lui décrocha un sourire.

-Franchement… C'est pas une heure pour se réveiller… dit celui-ci avec une voix étouffée toujours la tête dans l'oreiller. Clad lui caressa doucement le bras pour faire diversion, Séphiroth releva doucement la tête et Clad lui prit l'oreiller des bras.

-Hé !

-Debout, on a pas le temps, on doit allez voir Rufus, tu te rappelles ?

-Humpf…

Sur ces mots Clad s'assit au bord du lit et tenta de se lever… Sans succès, deux bras s'étant accrochés solidement à sa taille et l'empêchèrent de bouger.

-Grave erreur de m'avoir enlevé mon oreiller…

Il attira le blond contre lui, son dos contre son torse, il voulut déposer un baiser sur son épaule mais se ravisa et posa son front à moitié endormi.

-Euh… Tu t'es rendormi, là ? Séphiroth, le grand chasseur de contrat est incapable de se battre contre le sommeil, le matin. Si on m'avait dit ça…

-Pas de commentaires Monsieur-je-prévois-tout. Marmonna Séphiroth dans son dos.

Clad soupira et réprima quelques frissons quand les mains et les lèvres de son amant commencèrent à bouger sur sa peau.

- On n'a pas le temps… Hm…

Séphiroth sourit dangereusement face à ce petit gémissement. Puis ses mains descendirent un peu plus et passèrent sur l'érection du jeune homme qui lui perdait peu à peu ses moyens. Clad sentit le désir de Séphiroth contre ses reins et ressentit une bouffée de chaleur assez impressionnante, redoublant son propre désir. Il pencha sa tête en arrière se laissant aller aux doux mouvements que lui imposait la main de son amant. Ses mains allèrent caresser les cuisses et enfin le membre érigé de Séphiroth qui grogna légèrement. Ils avaient pourtant déjà fait l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus complet pendant la nuit mais il semblait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à cette attirance mutuelle. Séphiroth était intrigué par Clad et Clad continuait de le vénérer comme la Légende qu'il n'était plus. Séphiroth sourit à cette pensée et d'un geste vif souleva Clad pour le pénétrer et le posséder. Clad cria légèrement sous le choc et la légère douleur mais le plaisir reprit vite ses droits. Séphiroth embrassa le dos de Clad provoquant une myriade de frissons sur sa peau si blanche. Puis passant ses mains derrière lui pour être plus en équilibre il lança d'un air de défi :

-Je peux plus rien faire maintenant, c'est à toi de bouger…

Clad rougit à cette phrase, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être actif pendant l'acte mais effectivement la position ne laissait pas trop de possibilités. Heureusement qu'il était de dos, il se retourna légèrement et surpris le regard et le demi-sourire de Séphiroth… Il rougit de plus belle puis posant ses mains sur le matelas entre ses jambes il commença à bouger. Les sensations se multiplièrent et tout deux gémirent de plaisir. Les mouvements de Clad furent d'abord lents et peu sûr et puis il prit un peu d'assurance et accéléra le rythme. Séphiroth se raccrocha à lui un moment, changeant sa position et touchant à chaque fois le point qui fit trembler un peu plus Clad. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement, proche de la jouissance mais Séphiroth ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et bougea son bassin pour qu'ils puissent venir ensemble.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva… … …

Clad se retira et se retourna, les joues encore rouges, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale et passa ses bras autour du cou de Séphiroth. Lui aussi encore essoufflé et rouge se pencha pour l'embrasser fougueusement, et attira le corps du blond contre lui et le serra du plus fort qu'il pu, c'est à dire pas grand chose, c'était le matin et puis après ça... Clad poussa un long soupir et mettant fin au baiser posa son front contre celui de Séphiroth. Il ferma les yeux un moment, c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour le matin… Dans cette position en plus… Décidément, cet homme le rendait fou. Il savait que c'était un moment, oui, un de ces moments où on peut le dire… Mais il n'y arriva pas. Séphiroth sourit face à la mine hésitante de Clad, il faudrait apparemment attendre encore un peu pour que le blond lui avoue ses sentiments. Pour une fois qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur lui, il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui dire pour n'avoir qu'un « moi aussi » en retour. Mais au moins ce qui s'était passé hier avec ce Vincent lui avait ouvert les yeux. Oui, il l'aimait, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Clad à l'inverse de ses anciennes conquêtes le défiait constamment et le remettait à sa place. De plus, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup sur certains points et il avait l'impression de pouvoir rester auprès de lui pour toujours sans jamais s'ennuyer. L'ennui, son pire ennemi. Avec les autres, après une nuit s'en était fini, une fois les masques tombés les gens avaient du mal à faire la part des choses entre la Légende et l'humain. Clad le vénérait, certes, mais l'avait jugé en tant que personne dès leur première rencontre. Et ça… c'était rafraichissant. Il passa ses lèvres sur celles du blond avant de le soulever pour le mettre sur le côté.

-C'est malin, en plus d'être en retard, on est poisseux ! Je prends la douche.

-Et on se demande à cause de qui et… hey ! Non !

Séphiroth ferma la porte puis la rouvrit laissant passer juste sa tête.

-Promis je vais essayer de pas casser un autre carreau de ta douche…

Clad lui envoya un coussin qui atterrit sur la porte déjà fermée. Clad claqua de la langue et regarda le bordel, oui il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, de sa chambre. Bon, autant prendre un drap plutôt que de salir un caleçon. Il se drapa et descendit de la mezzanine pour préparer un semblant de petit-déjeuner. Il avait fini de faire toaster des pains et prenait la confiture dans le placard quand Séphiroth redescendit déjà habillé, rasé… et il portait même le parfum de Clad. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu parles d'un cliché de couple.

-Quoi tu veux qu'on retourne à mon appart ? On n'a pas le temps.

Clad leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois. Séphiroth attrapa le toast que Clad venait de se faire et mordit généreusement dedans. Clad but une gorgée de café et s'attaqua à une autre tartine.

-Il est où l'intérêt de te piquer tes toasts si tu me crie pas dessus ?

-Qui te dit qu'il n'était pas pour toi ?

-…

-Allez bois ton café on décolle dans un quart d'heure. Tu peux t'occuper de RedXIII pendant que je me douche ?

-Avec joie ! RedXIII !

Le chien qui était assis à côté de son maître dans l'attente d'une tartine perdue lança un regard à l'intrus de la maison et après une hésitation et surtout un coup d'œil à la tartine dans ses mains, il se dirigea vers lui et s'assit en le regardant d'un air implorant.

-Il est pas bête ce chien…

Clad se leva et retenant le drap qui manqua de s'en aller et remonta la mezzanine.

-Dommage… dit Séphiroth assez bas.

-Je t'ai entendu ! Répondit Clad en claquant la porte de la douche.

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils étaient prêts. Clad prit les clés de sa moto et tendit un casque à Séphiroth.

-Ca ira plus vite que si on prend le taxi. Et puis ça fait un moment que je veux la sortir.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'en faisais plus ?

-Non, ça fait dix ans…

-Oh…

-…

-Non, je vais prendre un taxi, dix ans sans conduire, tu vas nous tuer.

-Très drôle. Allez, on y va.

Arrivés au garage, Clad enleva un drap qui était sur une masse assez conséquente. Séphiroth resta un moment perplexe, la moto était tout simplement sublime. Clad fit quelques vérification et rempli le réservoir d'un bidon d'essence. Il mit son casque et sortit la machine. Le noir de la moto brilla au soleil. Clad l'enfourcha et mit le contact. La moto gémit un peu et se lança douloureusement. Il joua avec les accélérateurs, elle lui répondit par de magnifiques vrombissements. Il fit signe à Séphiroth de monter à l'arrière. Séphiroth enjamba la bête et ne sachant pas où s'accrocher posa ses mains sur les hanches de Clad. Celui-ci sourit.

-Je vais te perdre si tu ne t'accroches pas mieux que ça.

L'autre grogna et passa ses bras autour de la taille du pilote, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

-C'est parti.

Son cœur battit la chamade quand il releva sa jambe d'appui et que la moto partit au premier mouvement. Les sensations lui revinrent comme un coup de fusil et il ressentit des frissons partout dans son corps, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout du long. Cette sensation de liberté lui avait manqué…

Et en effet ils arrivèrent en un temps record aux bureaux de la Shinra. Clad ôta son casque et attendit que Séphiroth descende. Ils se regardèrent un moment et sans aucun mot, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient prêts à y aller.

Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de Rufus. Oh, bien sûr ils rencontrèrent de la résistance mais rien d'insurmontable. Même le gorille de l'étage du directeur général vola dans un couloir.

Clad et Séphiroth entrèrent dans le bureau de Rufus qui était au téléphone, visiblement furieux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il les vit. Il marmonna quelques mots et raccrocha.

-Quelle surprise…

-Alors Rufus ? On tente de tuer ses meilleurs agents ? Dit Clad en se penchant sur son bureau.

L'autre ne perdit pas de sa superbe et se leva pour être à la hauteur de son vis-à-vis.

Séphiroth resta près de la porte adossé au mur.

-Nous sommes juste venu te prévenir que c'est terminé, Rufus, tu as perdu et toutes tes magouilles seront bientôt dans les journaux, et toi, sous les verrous…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Et puis, Clad, n'as-tu pas un document à me donner ?

Clad eut un sourire mauvais.

-Ah parce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais te donner ce contrat ?

-Il est au nom de la Shinra ! Tu l'as signé avec le tampon de la Shinra devant les ambassadeurs !

-Hum… Rectification, je les ai un peu plus payés pour qu'ils te disent ça… Je l'ai effectivement signé mais il n'a pas encore de sceau.

-Alors quoi ? Tu vas le donner à la Jenova pour te venger ? C'est pour ça qu'il est là ?

-« Il » est là parce qu'il est le propriétaire de ce contrat mais pas sous le nom de la Jénova ! Répondit Séphiroth dont la colère ne cessait de monter.

Rufus éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Séphiroth… Toi et moi nous savons que si tu fais quoique ce soit contre la Shinra, ton entreprise, ta vie coulent… Quant à toi Clad, je t'avais dit qu'en cas d'échec, l'enfer t'attendrait, tu risques de passer le reste de ta vie à fuir !

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr… Dit calmement Clad. Vois-tu, il se trouve qu'effectivement la Jénova aura ce contrat, mais elle l'aura à travers sa fusion avec mon entreprise et du coup, n'aura plus de dettes… Et donc ne sera plus sous le joug de la Shinra… C'est vraiment trop bête ! Surtout qu'avec cette énergie qu'est la matéria… Je me demande ce que vous allez bien pouvoir vendre ?

Rufus serra les dents, fou de rage. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté alors qu'il pensait tout contrôler ! Prit de court, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un pistolet qu'il pointa sur Clad. Celui-ci leva les mains en l'air, son sourire s'étant effacé. Séphiroth s'avança.

-Tu bouges, il est mort ! Maintenant vous allez sagement me donnez ce contrat. Il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même dans ce monde.

Un éclair argenté passa et toucha la main armée de Rufus qui cria de douleur.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire… Dit Youffie en sortant d'un coin d'ombre de la pièce.

Clad se tourna vers elle, soulagé et heureux de la voir.

-Youffie ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Comment… ? Tu n'étais pas rentrée au Japon ?

-Bah, en fait, je dois vous avouez que j'aime bien bosser avec vous, patron… Et du coup je pensais vous trouvez dans les bureaux pour vous annoncer mon retour et vous demander de me reprendre mais votre bureau et ceux des autres étaient vides. Alors par curiosité, je suis allée voir les caméras de surveillance et je vous ai vu arriver avec le méchant de la dernière fois, ça m'a paru bizarre alors je vous ai filé. Vous ne m'aviez même pas remarqué, hein ?

Ajouta-t-elle avec un énorme sourire. Les deux autres sourirent, Rufus tenait sa main ensanglantée et les regardait d'un œil noir.

-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça !

-Pfff pourquoi tous les méchants doivent dire ça ? Dit Youffie avant de se trouver instantanément derrière lui, bloquant son bras dans son dos.

-J'en fait quoi, patron ?

Clad eut un demi sourire et se retourna.

-Laisse le, sa déchéance sera son plus grand supplice.

Elle le relâcha et courut vers Clad en sautant partout. Séphiroth se pencha vers Clad :

-Le singe va aussi faire partie de l'équipe ?

Clad sourit et regarda Youffie sauter partout comme une enfant attendant un bonbon.

-Oui, je ne t'aurais sûrement pas doublé sans elle.

-Yatta ! Cria Youffie en sautant de plus belle.

Quelques heures plus tard Clad, Séphiroth et toute l'équipe était dans les nouveaux locaux de leur entreprise. Clad et Séphiroth déballait leurs cartons dans leur bureau. Etant les deux PDG, ils avaient décidé de prendre la plus grande pièce pour mettre leurs deux bureaux. Tifa avait trouvé un immeuble qui venait d'être construit par la ville et qui n'était pas forcément bien placé mais qui était grand et surtout classe.

-Il faudrait trouvé un nom, on a déjà le logo. Lança Séphiroth.

-On a le logo ?

-Oui, le dessin qui était sur ton bureau hier soir.

-Il te plait vraiment ?

-Bien sûr.

-Parfait je vais prévenir Tifa ! Elle enverra à l'imp…

-Attends on a qu'à se décider pour le nom aussi.

-Une idée ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence, attendant que l'autre parle. Après un long silence Séphiroth prit la parole.

-Tu connais cette Légende sur la Terre promise ?

-Plus ou moins…

-Il est dit que quand la planète en aura assez d'être polluée par les humains, elle se laissera mourir. Mais pour ne pas que les humains disparaissent, elle choisira des Elus, les Cetras, qui pourront atteindre la Terre Promise et être sauvés.

-Je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir et je crois que tu la fais à ta sauce mais continue...

-La Légende raconte aussi que la dernière Cetra se nommait Aerith mais qu'elle mourut des mains d'un homme assoiffé de pouvoir voulant aller sur la Terre Promise. Se sacrifiant ainsi pour sauver la planète car sans elle il ne pouvait l'atteindre mais ça, il ne le sut que trop tard.

-…

-Que dis tu de rendre hommage à cette femme ? Après tout, nous l'avons trouvé notre Terre Promise, non ?

Son regard s'intensifia, Clad détourna les yeux.

-C'est une bonne idée… Même si je ne vois pas bien le rapport, ça reste poétique, une Légende qui se base sur une Légende…

Clad sourit doucement.

-Va pour Aerith Corporation.

Séphiroth lui sourit en retour puis retourna à ses cartons. Clad griffonna deux trois détails sur un papier et alla trouver Tifa.

Celle-ci s'empressa de finaliser tout les papiers et courut à l'administration. Elle revint tard le soir, les autres s'étaient installés sur les cartons restant dans la future salle de réunion en l'attendant. Elle prit une mine dépitée.

-Eh Tifa ! Bah qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Lança Cid.

La jeune femme releva la tête avec un grand sourire et brandit une bouteille de champagne d'une main et un sac de chips de l'autre.

-Je vous annonce la création officielle d'Aerith Corp. Ainsi que notre premier contrat pour la matéria !

Clad se releva et lui lança un grand sourire.

-Comment ça, un premier contrat ?! Dirent à l'unisson tous les autres sauf Clad et Séphiroth.

-Vous pensiez bien qu'on n'allait pas commencer une entreprise sans clients, même si nous avons ceux de la Jénova… Disons que dans le contrat les Russes s'engageaient à être nos clients dès l'ouverture du monopole. Dit fièrement Tifa.

-C'est grâce à tes talents de politiciennes, Tifa. La complimenta Clad, elle vira au rouge pivoine.

-Allez ! Santé !

La fin de la soirée se passa en éclat de rire, en blagues parfois salaces de la part de Cid, en regards enragés de Vincent quand Séphiroth passa un bras derrière Clad, en tour de ninja de Youffie… Chacun rentra ensuite chez lui. Clad prit son casque et ses clés de moto, il les serra fort dans sa main avec un soupir heureux. Il se sentait libéré du poids du passé, comme si le monde lui appartenait, ce qui était en partie vrai… A l'exception d'une chose. Il se tourna vers Séphiroth qui mettait son manteau en parlant avec Cid et Tifa.

-Tu veux que je te dépose ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant le casque.

L'autre hésita un moment puis en plissant les yeux avec un petit sourire, il prit le casque.

-D'accord mais seulement si tu conduis plus prudemment qu'à l'aller !

Clad sourit.

-Je ne te promets rien.

Tifa et Cid partirent ensemble prendre un taxi. Les deux autres grimpèrent sur la moto.

-Je te dépose où ?

-Tu ne connais pas mon adresse ? Tu fais un très mauvais stalker…

Clad secoua la tête et mit le contact.

-Accroche-toi.

Ils traversèrent la ville de nuit, slalomant entre les voitures sur le périphérique, les néons donnaient une teinte orangée à la moto noire semblant s'enflammer à chaque accélération. L'adrénaline passait dans le sang de Clad qui se sentit léger. Puis arrivé devant un loft luxueux il arrêta le moteur. Séphiroth mis un temps avant de desserrer son étreinte puis descendit du bolide. Clad ôta son casque mais resta sur la moto.

-Tu veux monter ? Lui demanda Séphiroth au bout d'un long silence où ils se mangèrent des yeux.

-J'aimerais… Mais il y a RedXIII, j'ai pas prévenu ma voisine que je découchais et il est tard, je peux pas l'appeler maintenant.

-Des excuses… Des excuses…

Clad ricana.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison et que si je monte, je ne redescends pas avant demain midi…

-Comme si on ne pouvait pas se tenir…

-Tu veux que je te rappelle ce matin ?

Les deux s'empourprèrent.

-Le matin, c'est pas pareil…

Silence…

-Dans ce cas, bonne nuit Clad, on se revoit au bureau lundi de toute façon !

Sur quoi il partit en faisant un signe de main. Clad le regarda partir, détaillant sa silhouette de dos, les cheveux argents cascadant au rythme de ses pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de faire passer la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait de se séparer de lui. Comme si les sentiments de bonheur et de légèreté s'envolaient avec ses mèches argent qui s'éloignaient de lui. _C'est pas vrai !_

-Séphiroth !

L'autre se retourna.

-Je… peux bien prendre un dernier verre… On va pouvoir se tenir, hein ?

Séphiroth éclata de rire. Clad rougit, enjamba sa moto et la poussa pour la garer un peu plus loin. Il revint vers Séphiroth qui l'attendait. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Clad fut frappé de stupeur. L'appartement de Séphiroth ressemblait tellement au sien. Sauf qu'au lieu de donner sur la ville, étant au rez-de-chaussée, le salon donnait sur un vaste jardin. La cuisine était plus grande et il y avait plus de tableaux aux murs mais la disposition, l'ambiance, la mezzanine, les couleurs… Il s'attendait presque à voir un RedXIII sortir de la pièce du fond.

-Oui, moi aussi en voyant ton appartement, j'ai eu un temps d'arrêt…

-C'est assez incroyable…

-Mais regarde ! Séphiroth alla vers le mur en face de l'entrée. Pas d'impact de balles ! Et ma douche est… enfin non, c'est une baignoire ou une mini piscine comme tu veux…

-Tu finis ta phrase et je rentre immédiatement…

Séphiroth eut un large sourire et s'approcha de lui pour lui voler ses lèvres qui faisaient une petite moue trop adorable. Le baiser ne tarda pas à s'intensifier, les corps se rapprochèrent, se frottèrent…

-On est censés se tenir tu te rappelles ? Dit Clad entre deux baisers.

Séphiroth grogna et s'éloigna un peu. Il caressa doucement sa joue.

-Reste pour la nuit, s'il te plait. Il avait murmuré ces mots, avec son regard turquoise si intense dans ses yeux.

Clad soupira, où est-ce qu'ils allaient dans cette relation ? Il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments mais plus que tout, il ne savait pas ce que pensait Séphiroth. L'avoir vénéré toutes ses années troublait son jugement. L'homme était si différent de ce qu'il avait appris. Pourtant, il savait… Il l'avait compris, mais il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois. Il ne voulait pas compromettre leur relation professionnelle non plus. Ils étaient associés, si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, ils ne pouvaient pas tout annuler, ils seraient obligés de se supporter, de supporter la douleur de l'autre… Au quotidien…

-Clad… Pourquoi tu as eu cette réaction pendant l'attaque ?

La question surprit Clad plus qu'autre chose. Séphiroth savait que le blond se posait plein de question sur leur relation, lui aussi bien sûr mais, il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Quitte à le faire se retirer dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il ressent.

-Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte c'est que ça n'arrivera plus.

-Si tu le dis.

Sur quoi il s'éloigna froidement, enleva son manteau et alla dans la cuisine chercher deux verres et du whisky. Clad sentit un froid serrer son cœur. Il enleva son blouson et s'assit sur le canapé. C'est fou comme la maison lui semblait familière, il avait déjà ses marques, et il comprit pourquoi Séphiroth avait été si à l'aise chez lui. Séphiroth posa les verres et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face.

-Merci.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais si tu crois que j'essaie encore de t'avoir tu te trompes.

Clad baissa les yeux.

-Je ne crois pas ça… Tu aurais pu voler le contrat et l'amener à la Shinra un million de fois…

-…

-Et encore ce matin, tu aurais pu me tirer dans le dos pour te mettre du côté de Rufus…

-J'aurais pu… J'aurais peut être dû… Quand je vois ta réaction maintenant, je me dis qu'effectivement tu es faible, si on ne te pousse pas à bout, tu n'agis pas. Tu utilises ton cerveau mais tu n'arrives même pas à analyser ce que tu ressens.

Clad sentit la colère monter en lui.

-Parce que toi, bien sûr, tu sais ce que tu ressens et tu ne te poses pas de questions sur les conséquences ?!

-Non. Bien sûr que je pense aux conséquences mais on est assez grand pour y faire face… Tu réagis vraiment comme un gamin.

-Et toi tu réagis trop à l'instinct. On est quitte.

Sur quoi il se leva, énervé, prit ses clés et son manteau et commença à partir.

-Ah, la fuite ! C'est si facile ! Et tu crois que je vais te rattraper ?

Clad serra ses clés un peu plus fort. Séphiroth se leva et s'approcha se lui. Son propre parfum mélangé à celui de Séphiroth atteint Clad.

-« La réalité est ce qui continue d'exister lorsque l'on cesse d'y croire… » Tu as dû l'apprendre de façon douloureuse pour porter ce masque sans faille si longtemps… Mais puisque tu veux refaire les mêmes erreurs, soit. Je ne te retiens pas.

Clad l'attrapa par la chemise de façon violente. L'autre ne bougea pas. _Encore un peu…_

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu prétends savoir ce que les autres ressentent ? Toi qui est si égocentrique ?

Séphiroth éclata de rire.

-Non mais je sais ce que je ressens… Et toi, Clad ? Sais-tu ce que tu ressens ?

Clad avait les yeux plissés par la colère, il regarda intensément les yeux turquoise qui semblaient s'amuser follement.

-Ca t'amuse ? Enfoiré !

Le coup partit plus vite que Séphiroth ne l'avait prévu et lui arriva droit dans la mâchoire. Il répliqua assez vite, et lança son poing sur le visage de Clad.

-Mais crache-le ! Bon sang ! Dis moi ce que tu ressens !

Clad passa sa main sur sa lèvre en sang.

-Va te faire foutre !

Et un autre coup de poing partit, Séphiroth le para aisément.

-Tu n'y mets même pas de la bonne volonté…

Clad sentit qu'il allait craquer, des larmes commençaient à monter…

-Va te faire foutre ! Merde !

Il fit une prise qui lui permit de récupérer son bras et tourna pour frapper de l'autre côté. Séphiroth fut plus rapide et se baissa faisant perdre l'équilibre à Clad qui tomba par terre. D'un mouvement de jambe il réussit à faire perdre aussi l'équilibre à Séphiroth, et lui sauta dessus, le reprenant par le col de sa chemise.

-Ce que je ressens, hein ?

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes.

-Je…

-JE T'AIME ! Là ! T'es content ?

Séphiroth relâcha la tension et soupira doucement.

-Redis-le.

Clad cacha son visage avec ses mains. Séphiroth se redressa et lui enleva les mains, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Redis-le.

-Je… Je t'aime… Je ne veux pas rester juste cette nuit, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, je veux plus me sentir seul, je ne veux plus perdre les gens qui me sont chers… Je…

Séphiroth l'empêcha de continuer en l'embrassa tendrement.

-Alors reste autant que tu veux… Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, et quelque chose me dit que ça ne changera pas…

Clad lui sourit doucement. Puis il sentit une fulgurante douleur à la mâchoire.

-T'aurais pu y aller doucement quand même…

-Euh… J'y suis allé doucement…

-Vantard…

Clad se sentir complètement soulagé, il ne savait pas trop où ils allaient mais il savait que pour le moment, l'homme en face de lui l'aimait.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il monterait sa propre entreprise et qu'il commencerait sa vie avec son idole, qu'il goûterait à nouveau au bonheur… Il ne l'aurait sûrement pas cru.

Dans la lueur du matin il observa l'homme qu'il aimait dormir profondément et sourit doucement en effleurant sa joue…

* * *

Et voilà ! The end jusqu'à l'épilogue ^^

Pour Aerith, avant que je me fasse taper dessus, non l'histoire ce n'est pas exactement ça, oui pour moi elle est morte et ça m'a tellement bouleversée que je n'ai pas pu en faire un personnage... Pardon, elle est trop sacrée pour moi...

J'attends toutes vos critiques et commentaires… Même les non-inscrits, je pourrais vous répondre dans l'épilogue ^^

**Réponses aux petits flans au caramel : **

**Kimiko :** Voilà pour le nom de l'entreprise ^^ J'ai pas pu faire autrement, Aerith est trop sacrée pour moi… J'espère que ça t'a plu ! A bientôt pour l'épilogue ! Merci de m'avoir soutenue tout au long de cette fic ! Je te fais plein de bisous !

**Sayuri :** J'étais à deux doigts de pas te répondre, petite peste ! Je vais appeler Séphiroth pour te faire donner ton compte, vilaine ! Non mais on a pas idée… lol Bref, j'espère que cela t'as plu, surtout la dédicace, et c'est pas fini, je te réserve une petite surprise, héhé. Oui je suis sadique, mwouahaha ! Allez plein de bisous et merci encore pour tes reviews !


	12. Epilogue

_Alors alors alors… Voici enfin l'épilogue de ma première longue fic (petite larme) ! Désolée vous avoir autant fait patienter mais disons que j'ai eu une rentrée mouvementé et un anniversaire-voyage très fatiguant ! Je voulais vous le poster pour mon anniversaire (samedi dernier) mais je n'ai pas eu le temps ni la connexion internet… Pardon ! _

_Mais rassurez-vous mes petits Okonomiyaki (oui, je reviens d'Osaka…) ceci est la fin de cette histoire mais vous savez qu'un OS se prépare dans l'ombre ! Séphiroth va me manquer, j'espère que Zack m'inspirera autant que lui ! lol _

_Bref, je répond d'abord aux non inscrites, si vous êtes nombreuses à me reviewer en non-inscrit je ferai peut-être un chapitre RAR, je sais qu'on a pas le droit mais bon, ça m'embête de ne pas vous répondre ! _

_En tout cas un gros merci à __**Redblesskid**__ qui m'a suivi jusqu'à la fin et qui continuera pour les prochaines ! Sans elle ce que vous avez lu serait nul… vraiment ! T'es la meilleure ma collocatuer ! _

* * *

_**Kimiko : **__Voici déjà un petit épilogue pour te faire patienter, bien sûr que je vais continuer à écrire mais je ne pense pas être très rapide, je fais beaucoup de choses à côté et l'inspiration me vient par vague non régulière :p Donc si tu es patiente et que tu veux toujours bien me lire, tu sera exaucé ! lol Merci en tout cas de tes reviews, compliments et encouragements ! _

_**Sayuri :**__ Lol au moins tu m'auras fait rire à chaque review XD Merci pour tes délires et tes compliments, désolée la surprise n'a pas pu être faite par contre… Pas eu le temps ! Ce sera peut être en bonus si il y a un chapitre RAR… Bon et pose ce fouet, ça me fera pas avancer plus vite… Aieuh ! T^T Bon d'accord je vais écrire les 10 ans auparavant… Bouhou, me fais exploiter ! Merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure ! Bisouuuuus !_

_**Lovedei :**__ Trois reviews pour le prix d'une, si c'est pas magnifique ! lol merci ^^ oui j'ai vraiment adoré le dernier chapitre aussi, la scène du baiser était très drôle à écrire, contente qu'elle ai eu l'effet escompté ! lol _

_Oui oui je vit au Japon pour un an en tant qu'étudiante de japonais ! (je crois pas l'avoir mis sur mon profil…) Hmmm FFXIII perso je vais le faire en japonais en rentrant (ma ps3 étant à Paris…), les voix sont carrément mieux ! Et je pense aussi m'acheter celui sur wii… mais faut que j'achète la console qui va avec :p lol Du coup là je me refais le 7,8,9 et 10 sur ps2 en japonais ! Ca déchire ^^ Merci de m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette aventure, on se revoit effectivement pour Zack ! Merci de ton enthousiasme à chaque review ! Ca donne la pêche ! Plein de bisouuuus ! _

* * *

_Merci à tous pour cette super aventure, je suis vraiment triste de laissez mes deux tourteraux mais bon… Il faut qu'ils fassent leur vie tout seul maintenant… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Bon allez ! Attention ça pique ! _

**Epilogue**

Comme tous les matins depuis plus d'un an, le réveil de Séphiroth sonna à 7h pile. Et comme tous les matins un grognement se fit entendre depuis les couvertures et un bras s'écrasa lourdement sur le pauvre réveil dont le son s'évapora dans l'atmosphère mais pourtant bien déterminé à sonner à nouveau dans dix minutes comme l'avait, malheureusement, programmé son propriétaire… Ce même bras revint paresseusement sous la couette pour aller de l'autre côté du lit et enlacer… du vide…

Séphiroth releva la tête de l'oreiller.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, ça fait pourtant une semaine, je devrais m'habituer…_

Il poussa un long soupir et se leva doucement de son lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une semaine que son blondinet avait décidé de prendre un peu de distance entre eux… Tout ça à cause d'un désaccord sur un dossier ! Séphiroth ne comprenait décidément pas cet homme, les affaires étaient une chose, la vie privée une autre ! C'est de sa faute aussi de toujours ramener le sujet même une fois ici. Bon, il avait certes une légère part de responsabilité dans leur dispute. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas quand on est en train d'argumenter sur le choix d'un partenariat - que l'autre ne veut pas - qu'on demande à son amant s'il veut s'installer chez vous… Le blond s'était mis en colère et était parti de l'appartement pour retourner dans le sien, il l'avait alors appelé et lui avait demandé du temps… Mais du temps pour quoi ? Non, Séphiroth ne comprenait pas, et ce genre de réaction féminine l'énervait au plus haut point. Il y a un an le blond l'avait fait fléchir et depuis leur relation était assez équilibrée mais cette fois hors de question que ce soit lui qui flanche. Et puis franchement… Séphiroth regarda autour de son lavabo. Deux brosses à dents, deux rasoirs… Une bouteille d'un parfum qu'il ne mettait pas mais qu'il adorait sentir sur une autre peau… Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa douche. Une fois tout propre mais pas encore complètement réveillé il descendit et fut accueillit par une tornade orange.

_Il a fallu qu'il me laisse son chien en plus… _

L'appartement était au rez-de-chaussée et avait un petit jardin. La première fois que Clad était resté ici à cause d'un dossier à boucler il avait ramené RedXIII avec lui et le chien avait adopté la maison. Il fut impossible de le ramener après son séjour.

Séphiroth flatta l'encolure du chien et alla se verser un café et donner sa gamelle au monstre.

-Ton maître n'est qu'un lâche, j'espère que tu le sais… Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller affronter le deuxième patron d'Aerith Corp…

Sur ces paroles il mit sa veste et prit ses clés de voiture.

Arrivé aux bureaux d'Aerith Corp., il fut accueillit par le radieux sourire de Tifa. La grossesse lui allait parfaitement au teint et elle avait cessé de porter des vêtements trop courts, ce qui la rendait vraiment séduisante, elle n'en était qu'au premier trimestre après tout.

-Bonjour, Tifa alors cet examen ? Tout va bien ?

-Bonjour Séphiroth, oui, le bébé va bien, merci. J'espère qu'on vous verra ce week-end chez nous pour la soirée.

-Je ferai mon possible.

Tifa eut un léger sourire moqueur. Forcément dans une entreprise où les principaux associés sont amis, les choses se savent vite… Séphiroth avait horreur de ça ! Il la fusilla du regard et parti en direction de la salle de réunion. Tous les matins l'entreprise tenait une réunion pour faire le point de chaque région, pays et autre contrat en cours. D'ordinaire les deux patrons se partageaient la tâche mais leur dispute avait quelque peu refroidi l'organisation.

_Du coup c'est moi qui m'en charge puisque Môsieur réfléchi…_

Il entra et salua vite fait la salle, déjà de mauvaise humeur.

La réunion se déroula normalement, Clad à l'autre bout de la table ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard prenant simplement des notes sur ce qui se disait. Deux heures plus tard, arriva alors le fameux dossier-dispute.

-Nous n'avons pas encore pris de décision sur cette affaire, nous devons arriver à une issue au plus vite sinon nous pourrions perdre beaucoup. Voilà, ce sera tout, merci de votre attention.

Clad avait relevé les yeux et le turquoise avait viré à un acier tranchant qui aurait pu tuer la personne visée si celle-ci n'était pas faite elle-même de glace et ne soutenait pas ce même regard. Les deux hommes allèrent dans leur bureau commun et au moment où la porte se ferma Clad explosa :

-Comment t'as pu dire ça ? On a même pas encore décidé si on prenait ce partenariat et toi tu balance que en gros si on le fait pas ce sera de ma faute et pas la tienne ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dit ce que je pensais, si on ne signe pas ce partenariat on perdra beaucoup, il faut que l'entreprise en soit consciente, la responsabilité on la prendra tous les deux, comme d'habitude.

Séphiroth avait parlé en triant des papiers comme si ces phrases étaient répétées pour la centième fois. Il était las de cette histoire et surtout il savait qu'il avait raison. Ce partenariat se trouvait être avec une entreprise aux Etats-Unis qu'il connaissait très bien. Elle pourrait leur apporter de gros clients qu'ils avaient sous promesse de contrat. En gros, les clients ne pouvaient pas quitter cette entreprise. Cependant cette entreprise voulait sa part sur le marché de la Matéria. Le souci était que le nouveau pdg de cette entreprise était Reno. Et Clad ne lui faisait, à juste titre, pas confiance.

-Quand bien même on marche à deux et nous avions décidé de n'émettre que les opinions communes ! Et encore une fois, ces gros clients nous pouvons les avoir par un autre moyen !

-Ah bon, tu connais quelqu'un qui peut briser une promesse de contrat et s'en sortir indemne au tribunal, toi ?

Clad s'assit à son bureau, exaspéré par la réplique de son associé. Il se mordit les lèvres et alluma son ordinateur. Séphiroth ne supportait pas d'être ignoré de la sorte et alla se placer devant lui, les mains sur les accoudoirs du siège de Clad. Ainsi il serait obligé de le regarder.

-Sérieusement, Clad. Pourquoi tu ne donnes pas sa chance à Reno ? Il a quitté la Shinra et a tenté de reconstruire un autre empire alors qu'il connaissait la concurrence. Franchement, on pourrait au moins le recevoir, tu ne crois pas ?

Clad détourna les yeux du mieux qu'il put. Il savait qu'il avait tord mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Séphiroth soupira et pris le menton du blond entre ses doigts.

-Et puis, je crois que tu manques à RedXIII tu sais…

Clad eut un léger sourire.

-A RedXIII ou à toi ?

Séphiroth fronça les sourcils et avec un doux sourire captura les lèvres de Clad. Une semaine sans ce contact physique, il en avait oublié la douceur et le désir que cela faisait naître en lui. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres roses pour réclamer le droit de passage mais ils furent interrompu par un :

-Dites donc, on vous a mis dans le même bureau pour travailler ! Pas pour faire des cochonneries !

Cid était rentré un cure-dent dans la bouche et les dossiers de la comptabilité sous le bras.

Clad et Séphiroth se détachèrent, les joues encore rougies par la montée de désir pas vraiment prévue…

-Cid, comment tu vas ?

-Très bien, mon fils se porte à merveille et sa mère est de plus en plus radieuse, que demander de plus ?

-Tout sauf une augmentation, et tu n'es même pas sûr que ce soit un garçon.

Les deux amis rirent alors que Séphiroth s'assit à son bureau, à côté de celui de Clad.

-Bref, voilà la compta de ce mois-ci, pas de soucis apparents on est dans le positif, de toute façon depuis le mois dernier on a déjà fait le chiffre des trois prochaines années à venir…

-Très bien, pose ça sur la pile, j'y jetterai un œil.

Cid s'exécuta et fit mine de partir et se retourna au dernier moment.

-Vu que vous êtes réconciliés, on peut compter sur vous pour ce week-end, hein ? Allez, je retourne bosser !

Séphiroth alluma son ordinateur et fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière remarque du comptable. Clad se tourna vers lui, un air désolé sur le visage.

-Ecoute… Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, le fait que tu me demandes de vivre avec toi pour de bon au milieu de cette dispute m'a un peu… perturbé.

-Et ?

_D'accord, donc il ne compte pas me faciliter la tâche, c'est super…_

-Et c'est d'accord, on va prendre rendez-vous avec Reno.

Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur les lèvres de Séphiroth.

-Et on fait quoi pour RedXIII ?

Clad pouffa. Il était impossible. Les deux hommes ne s'avouaient que rarement leur attachement, pour eux c'était une sorte de faiblesse exposée devant l'autre. Leur relation était basée sur les défis et la confiance, il n'avait donc pas besoin de tout ce sucre dont débordait déjà suffisamment les couples qui les entouraient. Il suffisait de regarder Cid et Tifa, c'était écœurant…

Clad sourit et dit :

-Je passerai le voir ce soir.

Séphiroth acquiesça comme s'il s'était agit d'une chose banale et consulta ses mails. Clad appela Tifa pour qu'elle prenne rendez-vous avec Reno le plus rapidement possible.

Le soir venu Clad suivi la voiture de Séphiroth en moto, il s'amusa à slalomer devant la voiture pour narguer son conducteur. Une fois arrivé, Clad souriait et entra avec son double des clés en attendant que Séphiroth ait garé la voiture dans le parking. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte il se prépara au choc… qui ne vint pas. RedXIII le regardait depuis son fauteuil et tourna la tête de l'autre côté en soufflant quand il reconnu son maître.

-Quel accueil ! Sale bête ! Moi qui avait pourtant prévu de te donner un bon steak ce soir… Tant pis.

Les oreilles du chien se dressèrent d'un coup et il s'approcha de son maître tel un félin avant de lui sauter dessus, heureux de le retrouver. Clad se retrouva à terre à se faire lécher de partout par le monstre orange.

-Là, là, doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Séphiroth eut un demi-sourire et leva un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, je ne me lasserai jamais de t'avoir à mes pieds…

Clad rougit et se releva maladroitement.

-Bon, j'ai vu mon chien…

-Je plaisantais, Clad… Mais bon si tu veux partir, tu sais très bien que je ne te retiendrais pas.

Clad se concentra pour ne pas s'énerver. Il attendit un peu que la colère redescende et alla poser sa veste et se déchausser.

-Tu veux manger quoi ? Je n'ai pas grand chose en fait, on commande ?

-Tu veux dire que depuis que je suis parti, tu n'as pas fait les courses ?

Clad regarda vite fait la cuisine et s'aperçu que oui, Séphiroth n'avait fait que se faire livrer depuis une semaine.

-C'est une blague ? Je vais faire des courses, je reviens.

Séphirtoth eut un grand sourire. Une autre chose qui lui manquait : les repas préparés par Clad. Mais bien sûr, il ne l'avouera jamais.

Une heure plus tard les deux associés étaient assis par terre en train de manger sur la table basse du salon dans une ambiance un peu feutré et discutaient principalement d'Aerith.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on ne pourrait pas embaucher plus de gens ! On a le monopole !

-Je veux des gens compétents et en qui j'ai confiance, c'est tout, on ne va pas embaucher pour embaucher. Je sais que tu aimais être entouré de larbins à la Jenova mais c'est aussi aux patrons de montrer qu'ils travaillent pour motiver les troupes.

-Oh, tu as vraiment bien appris tes leçons à l'institut de la Shinra, hein ? Je te donne un bon point, va.

-Ne te moque pas, il y avait beaucoup de choses vraies, je ne t'aurai certainement pas battu si je n'avais pas eut leur formation.

-Tu ne m'as pas battu… On est arrivé à un accord, c'est différent.

Clad sourit.

-Si tu veux.

Il repris une gorgée de vin blanc et le silence s'imposa. Séphiroth avait une main distraite sur le flanc de RedXIII qui dormait comme un bien heureux sur ses genoux. Clad tenta de se remémorer cette année assez difficile pour eux. Le début de leur relation avait été chaotique jusqu'à ce que Clad lui avoue son amour. Depuis tout s'était stabilisé, comme ils se voyaient tous les jours au bureau et qu'ils aimaient tous les deux leur travail, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de continuer d'en parler après et naturellement Clad s'était plus ou moins installé chez Séphiroth. Quand RedXIII avait établi domicile lui aussi, l'appartement de Clad était resté vide pendant deux mois… En pensant à cela il se rendit compte que ces deux mois s'étaient vraiment bien passés, chacun respectait l'espace de l'autre et ils se retrouvaient pour parler des problèmes de la société, pour se soutenir et s'entre aider. Sans parler de tous ces moments intimes. Une légère gêne naquit sur ses joues à la pensée de tous ces moments dans le lit, la baignoire, la cuisine, même le canapé qui était juste à côté de lui en ce moment. Séphiroth était assez spontané là-dessus, une chose que Clad ne trouvait pas désagréable du tout. C'était peut-être ça qui manquait avec Vincent…

Et puis il y eut la dispute… _C'était vraiment débile, j'ai réagis comme un gamin qui n'apprend pas de ses erreurs... Moi qui m'était juré de toujours voir et jugé après…_

Plongé dans ses réflexions il n'avait pas senti Séphiroth se rapprocher de lui. Il était passé derrière lui et enserra sa taille de ses bras musclés. Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule du blond et les deux hommes soupirèrent d'aise, comme si ils n'avaient pas eu d'oxygène depuis… une semaine !

Clad se laissa aller contre le torse derrière lui et ferma les yeux. Il laissa dériver une main sur la cuisse de son amant. Celui-ci lui embrassa doucement la nuque et le força à se retourner pour l'embrasser. Il comptait bien reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé dans leur bureau. Clad se retrouva à califourchon sur les hanches de Séphiroth et étant un peu plus haut pencha la tête pour approfondir leur baiser. Déjà une chaleur intense envahit son bas ventre alors que l'autre bougeait imperceptiblement les hanches, apparemment animé du même désir.

-On monte ? murmura Clad entre deux baisers, déjà à bout de souffle.

Séphiroth répondit par un grognement et souleva le blond pour se relever. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers les escaliers. Ils perdirent leurs vêtements en chemin les laissant éparpillés un peu partout dans l'appartement. Si bien qu'arrivés en haut ils n'étaient plus qu'en boxer. Séphiroth poussa le blond sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il enleva leurs boxers de gestes habiles et pressa de nouveau son corps contre celui de son amant. Le contact de leurs peaux et de leurs érections les électrisa, l'un grogna, l'autre gémit. Puis Séphiroth embrassa le cou offert de Clad, descendant encore plus, il laissait une trainée brûlante sur la peau chaude et déjà recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur. Ce que ça lui avait manqué ! Le goût de cette peau, ses gémissements, ses ondulations de bassin montrant à quel point il le désirait et surtout cet éclat dans ses yeux turquoise. Il en voulait déjà plus mais il allait d'abord faire regretter au blond cette abstinence d'une semaine. Il commença par lui embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses frôlant son sexe dressé avec ses cheveux ou sa joue et cela provoqua plus d'un frisson et plus d'un soupir de frustration un peu plus haut dans le lit.

Il continua encore un peu et commença à lentement lécher le sexe tendu, une main s'accrocha à son épaule et une autre se perdit dans ses cheveux. Séphiroth sourit, il adorait le contact de ses doigts sur lui. Il prit alors en bouche Clad qui laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres au grand plaisir de son associé. Il commença un va et vient assez rapide puis ralenti pour mieux reprendre. Clad se sentait devenir fou de plaisir, il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait son amant mais il ne pensait qu'à une chose, l'avoir en lui au plus vite. Cette semaine avait été un enfer sans lui, sans sa peau, ses caresses si habiles. Il se mordit les lèvres après une nouvelle accélération, il se sentit partir et tenta de prévenir son amant qui eut le bon sens de s'écarter au dernier moment. Clad était en sueur et se pencha sur le côté pour attraper un mouchoir. Il sentit alors Séphiroth se glisser derrière lui, ses doigts parcouraient son corps à sa merci dans cette position. C'était tout simplement délicieux. Les assauts de Séphiroth n'allaient pas s'arrêter là apparemment. Clad sourit et posa une de ses mains sur la hanche de son partenaire l'incitant à se rapprocher encore. Séphiroth passa une main sur le ventre de Clad et le rapprocha de lui puis aussi calmement qu'il put, alors qu'il avait du mal à se retenir, il guida la main de Clad jusqu'à son sexe pour que celui-ci le guide. Clad se cambra un peu et amena le sexe dur jusqu'à son entrée. Sans prévenir Séphiroth donna un coup de rein à ce moment-là.

_Ah ha, donner le contrôle pour mieux le reprendre… Cet homme va me rendre fou. _

Ce furent les dernières pensées assez cohérentes de Clad avant de sombrer dans le plaisir à l'état pur au rythme que lui imposaient les hanches de Séphiroth. Toujours une main sur le ventre de Clad, Séphiroth embrassait les épaules, la nuque, le dos de son amant avec tendresse. Mais déjà il se sentait partir, la semaine d'abstinence avait raison de lui, il grogna en donnant quelques coups de reins plus forts qui firent partir Clad avant lui. Puis dans un dernier gémissement, il se sentit partir lui aussi. Les deux hommes étaient en sueur mais heureux. Après avoir repris leurs esprits et surtout leurs souffles, Clad se retourna pour embrasser celui qui était devenu indispensable à sa nouvelle vie. Il passa une main sur sa joue, écartant une longue mèche argentée.

-RedXIII se plait vraiment ici… Je devrais peut-être faire comme lui.

-Peut-être ? Tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça ?

Séphiroth se redressa et s'assit sur le lit. Clad en fit de même mais prit le drap pour cacher quelque peu sa nudité. Séphiroth avait le regard grave.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de ça. Si je te l'ai dit en plein milieu d'une dispute c'était pour éviter ce genre de discours mielleux…

-…

-Clad… Je… Nous… Enfin on est bien ensemble, non ? Alors, dis-moi, veux-tu venir vivre avec moi… définitivement ?

Clad éclata de rire, Séphiroth s'empourpra de colère et tira sur le drap pour s'en envelopper aussi.

-Ouah ! Il m'aura fallu un an pour te faire dire ça ? Heureusement que je n'aime pas les mots d'amour, je serais en overdose avec toi !

-Ca veut dire quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te le dis pas que je ne te le montre pas…

Séphiroth était visiblement vexé, encore une première pour Clad. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

-Oui, je veux venir vivre avec toi, et oui je sais que tu me le montres tous les jours…

Séphiroth leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le blond par la nuque pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Les bras s'enroulèrent autour des corps et les corps retombèrent sur le lit pour un tendre combat…

_Fin_


End file.
